


Heavy Petting (Zoo)

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Baby Farm Animals, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Single mom Beca takes her son Johnny to a petting zoo.Chapter 1 originally written for Bechloe Week 2020, Day 4, "Baby Farm Animals." As of November 5, 2020, this is now a multi-chapter fic.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 231
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

“Johnny, please be gentle!” Beca directed her four-year-old son.

“Yes, Mommy,” he said, immediately slowing and softening his hand to pet the baby duck.

“He’s fine,” said the worker holding the duck. “We always pick the easygoing ones for the petting zoo.”

Beca froze as she caught the woman’s eye when she looked up. She had beautiful red hair and the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen.

“Is everything okay?” the woman asked.

“Oh, fine,” said Beca. “I just...I’m good.”

“Great,” she said. “So, Johnny, would you like to see the bunnies?”

“Can I, Mommy?” he asked.

“Sure, dude,” she said.

The two of them followed the woman to another area of the farm. “Here,” she said, holding out a tiny rabbit. “This is the runt of the litter.”

“What is a runt?” he asked.

“This one is the smallest. Rabbits usually have about five babies. His mommy had six, and he’s a lot smaller than his brothers and sisters.”

“I’m the smallest in my class,” said Johnny.

“He gets that from me,” said Beca.

“Well, I think good things come in little packages,” said the woman. “Besides, around here, the runt gets extra attention. We had to bottle feed this little guy because his brothers and sisters wouldn’t let him feed off of his mama.”

“They need to learn to share,” said Johnny. “Mommy always says I have to share.”

“Well, bunnies don’t seem to understand that.”

Johnny pet the rabbit, making sure he was very gentle. He appeared to be mulling that over.

“Thank you for showing him the bunny,” said Beca. “Okay, kiddo, we should let the nice lady get back to work. Please thank her.”

“Thank you,” said Johnny.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “I’m fine, though. Do you want to see another animal?”

“Yes!” exclaimed the boy. “Oh, wait, Mommy, can I do that?”

Beca checked her watch. “Sure. We have a little while before we have to leave.”

“Yay!” he cheered.

The woman led Johnny to a small pen where a couple of calves were walking around.

“This is Daisy,” she said, pointing to a black and white calf. “This is Moon Pie,” she said, pointing to another black and white calf with a crescent moon-shaped patch of white fur on her forehead.

Johnny giggled when Moon Pie stuck her head out of the fence. He petted her head carefully.

“I think she likes you,” said Beca.

Beca smiled when the worker whose name she learned was Chloe told her son all about the farm and how they care for the animals. She even let Johnny feed Moon Pie by hand, smiling again when he giggled as the calf’s mouth tickled his palm.

“Okay, dude, we need to get going,” Beca said after a while. “We have to meet your dad, and we’ve taken up enough of Miss Chloe’s time.”

“I’m going to Daddy’s for a lot of days,” said Johnny. “How many days, Mommy?”

“Thirty days, honey. A whole month,” Beca said, swallowing a lump in her throat. She hated that her ex got Johnny for a whole month in the summer, but she couldn’t do anything about what was in the divorce decree. “And Miss Chloe doesn’t need to hear about all of that.”

“Okay,” he said. “Bye, Miss Chloe!”

“Hey, Johnny,” said Chloe.

“Yes?”

She motioned for him to come over to her and handed him a small piece of paper. “Give this to your Mommy after you leave,” she whispered in his ear.

“Okay,” he whispered back.

“Bye!” called Chloe as they left.

Just as Beca was buckling Johnny into his carseat, he reached into his pocket and gave her the piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

“It’s from Miss Chloe.”

She unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_I don’t know if you’re into women or not, but I think I caught a vibe. I’d love to take you to dinner, but I don’t even know your name. Here’s my number if you’re interested. Text or call anytime._

It was signed “Chloe” with her number. Beca was so distracted by her thoughts on this that she almost missed the exit for the McDonald’s where she was to meet her ex to hand off her son for a month.

Beca was glad to see that her ex was already there waiting for her. Johnny hated it when his dad was late for pickup.

Jesse, Beca’s ex, immediately walked over to the car and helped Johnny out of his seat. “Daddy!” Johnny exclaimed.

“Hey, there, kiddo!” Jesse replied, lifting Johnny up on his hip. “You’re getting so big. Are you eating your vegetables?”

“Sometimes,” Johnny said.

Beca went to her trunk and pulled out Johnny’s suitcase. “Here are his things,” she said.

“Thanks.”

“Okay, dude, be good for Daddy. Don’t stay up too late or watch too much TV.”

She saw Jesse roll his eyes. Johnny had very few rules at his dad’s, and she’d spent two weeks undoing all of the bad habits he’d developed the prior summer after spending a month at his dad’s. She knew that Jesse felt guilty about the lack of time spent with his son, but he didn’t seem to understand that the lack of rules only made things more difficult in the long run.

“I’ve got this, Beca.”

“Right,” she said, not wanting to fight, especially in front of their son. “I plan on being in town all month, so--”

“It’s my month,” he said, cutting her off.

“I know. I just--”

“I’ll have him call you if he wants to talk to you, okay?”

Beca shut her eyes for a brief moment to avoid saying something she’d regret. “Okay. Thanks.” She gave Johnny a quick peck on the forehead and got in her car, holding back the tears that always came when it was Jesse’s month. She finally let them go when she saw Jesse pull out of the parking lot. After a good few minutes of crying, she took a deep breath before going through the drive-through to get a milkshake before heading home. Something about a milkshake from McDonald’s that almost always got stuck in the straw made her feel just a bit better.

Beca got home, straightened up a few things, and listened to a podcast while cleaning her bathroom. She figured she might as well enjoy having a clean bathroom for a while. She ordered herself some Chinese food and ate it in front of the television with a bottle of beer.

She finally took the note out of her pocket and wrote a text. She triple-checked the number and reread what she’d typed several times before sending:

_Beca: Hi! I’m Beca. Johnny’s mom. Thanks for the note and for showing Johnny all of the animals. You caught the right vibe. I’d love to go to dinner with you. I have a lot of free time, so name the time and place._

The reply came back almost instantly.

 _Chloe: So glad to hear from you. How is tomorrow at 7:00 at Aria?  
_ _Beca: It’s a date_

Aria was a little fancy for Beca’s taste, but she was thrilled to go somewhere without a kids’ menu.

* * *

Beca checked her hair, makeup, and clothing several times before taking a deep breath and just getting in the car. She didn’t want to be late and make Chloe think she’d stood her up. She’d been divorced for three years now, but she really hadn’t dated much. She was always working or spending time with Johnny. She had a habit of spending her weekends working when Johnny was at his dad’s. It made her miss him a lot less.

She told the hostess she was meeting a friend, and the woman led her to Chloe, who was seated at a small table in a back corner.

“Hi, Beca!” Chloe greeted her with a big smile.

“Hey,” said Beca, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

“You look beautiful. I love your skirt,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Beca, sure she was blushing. “Your dress is really nice. It suits you.”

“Well, it’s better than the green polo the petting zoo insists I wear.”

“If you say so,” said Beca. “So, what’s good here?”

Chloe pointed out a few of her favorites on the menu.

“Thanks, that helps a lot,” said Beca. “I’m not used to restaurants that don’t have a kids’ menu or crayons at the table.”

“I’m sure someone could get you crayons if you want,” said Chloe, winking.

Beca laughed. “I think I’ll pass.”

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a music producer,” said Beca.

“Really? I wonder if I’ve heard any of your stuff,” said Chloe.

“Maybe,” said Beca, squirming a bit in her seat. “So, how long have you been working at the petting zoo?”

“A couple of years now,” said Chloe. “I’m actually going to vet school, so it’s a good experience.”

“That’s cool. Johnny really liked you.”

“He’s one cool kid.”

“I certainly think so,” said Beca. “I miss him. I hate the month he spends at his dad’s. You’d think I’d be used to it by now.”

“How long have you been apart?”

“We divorced three years ago. Johnny wasn’t even a year old when we separated.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Beca. “We weren’t right for each other. I dated Jesse in college. Johnny wasn’t planned. Jesse proposed as soon as we found out I was pregnant. It seemed like the right thing to do, so we got married. We were too young, though. All we did was fight, so we figured out it was best for everyone involved if we ended things. Johnny seems to be okay, but he doesn’t remember anything else.”

“He seems fine to me. I can tell how much you love him.”

“I really do.”

They spent dinner getting to know each other. Chloe talked about her time at Barden University in an a cappella group called the Bellas. Beca had tried college, but she’d dropped out after marrying Jesse. She’d managed to find a job as a music producer, quickly working her way up the ladder when her boss had realized what she could do.

Chloe insisted on picking up the check, even after Beca told her she could definitely pay her share. “Beca, I asked you. I wouldn’t take you here if I couldn’t afford it.”

“Okay, okay. If you insist. But I’ll pay next time.”

“Then I guess you’d better ask me.”

“Chloe, will you go to dinner with me again sometime?”

Chloe pretended to mull this over before saying, “Of course!”

Chloe asked Beca back to her place after dinner, but Beca declined. “Chloe, I want to. I really do, but I need to take things slowly. For Johnny’s sake.”

“Fair enough,” said Chloe. “When is this second date?”

“Tomorrow?” asked Beca.

“I like that. Maybe we can go somewhere casual and then take a walk?”

“Definitely,” said Beca.

“May I walk you to your car?” asked Chloe.

“Sure.”

Beca walked her to her small hatchback. “This is me.”

Chloe took Beca’s hands in hers and brought her face close to Beca’s. “I’m so glad I met you,” she said. “Is it okay if I give you a kiss?”

Beca closed the distance between them in response. The kiss she shared with Chloe might have been the best “first kiss” she’d ever shared with anyone. She heard Chloe sigh into the kiss and felt her pull her close.

When they finally broke the kiss, Beca said, “I can’t wait to do that again tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Text me!” replied Chloe. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed toward her car.

* * *

Beca and Chloe chose a small pizzeria for their second date. It was near a park with a lot of nice walking trails. They each ordered different pizzas with the agreement to share.

They shared a nice date, and they enjoyed walking a trail in the evening air.

They sat down on a bench near a lake. Chloe shared a lot about her family. Her parents had been married “forever” and were living in Tampa, Florida. She had several nieces and nephews, two of whom were also living in Atlanta. Her sister-in-law had been the one to tell her about the opening at the petting zoo. Beca shared that she’d taken her son to the petting zoo because she always tried to do something extra fun the day she had to drop him at his dad’s for a month.

“Well, I’m glad you chose the petting zoo,” said Chloe.

“Me too,” said Beca, pulling her close for a deep kiss.

They broke apart after a few, both gasping for air. “I could kiss you forever,” said Chloe, crashing her lips onto Beca’s.

As their kisses got progressively more heated, Beca said, “I know I said I was taking it slowly. But...do you want to come back to my place?”

“Are you sure?” asked Chloe.

“Absolutely,” said Beca.

Chloe followed Beca to her place in her car. Beca had a nice home. It was big enough for a good-sized playroom for Johnny, a small soundproof recording studio, and even a guest bedroom.

The minute they got inside, they went back to the kissing they’d done at the park. Chloe said, “Beca, I need to use the facilities before we go any further.”

“Sure,” she said. “Down the hallway on the left. My bedroom is on the right. See you there?”

“Great,” said Chloe.

Beca took off her shoes and settled on the bed. A few minutes later, she heard Chloe yell, “Oh my god! You’re…”

Beca looked and saw Chloe had misunderstood where Beca said the bedroom was and had spotted the Grammy awards on the shelf in her recording studio. She was standing in there, reading the name on one of them.

“Yeah, I’m DJ Reggie,” she said.

“But, I thought Reggie was…”

“A guy? I know.”

“I don’t understand,” said Chloe. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Well, for one thing, I really try to keep myself out of the spotlight as much as possible. I don’t really want fame. I just want to do what I love. And, I really don’t want Johnny exposed to it. I don’t want him treated differently, so I don’t tell people who I am.”

“But, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to seem like I was bragging,” said Beca. “So, I guess you know my work?”

“You’ve produced several of my lady jams,” said Chloe, eyes darkening.

“Oh, did I?” asked Beca, smirking.

“Oh, yeah,” said Chloe. “Now, can you show me to the bedroom? I think I got a little lost.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“No.”

“And you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” Beca led her to the bedroom and they sat on her bed. “I should probably tell you, though, I haven’t...you know...with a woman before.”

“Oh my god, you can’t say ‘sex’?”

Beca hid her face. “No.”

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this? Because just yesterday you wanted to take it slowly.”

“Yes. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I’m worrying about nothing. Johnny isn’t even here.”

“And it’s not like I can get you pregnant.”

Beca laughed. “Good point on that one. I really do want this. I just might need some...guidance.”

“I’m happy to help,” Chloe said. “And it’s totes fine if you change your mind and want to stop.”

“Totes?” asked Beca.

“It’s kind of my word.”

“Something tells me you’re going to have me saying that.”

“Oh, totes,” Chloe said, winking.

Beca shook her head and grinned. “Now, where were we?”

Chloe turned and swung a leg over Beca’s and sat in her lap, kissing her hard. Beca soon found her hands in Chloe’s hair, and she felt Chloe’s hands reach under the hem of her shirt to rub the skin on her back. The deeper the kiss got, the closer she felt Chloe pull her.

When Chloe finally broke the kiss, she asked, “Can I take this off?” referring to Beca’s shirt. Beca nodded. “Damn,” said Chloe, checking her out. Beca was surprised at how comfortable she felt, sitting there shirtless. Chloe went back to kissing Beca, pulling her close again, her hands rubbing all over Beca’s back. She reached for the hook on Beca’s bra, waiting for just a brief moment before Beca said it was okay to unhook it.

As Chloe pulled back, Beca took her bra the rest of the way off and pulled Chloe’s shirt over her head. Chloe reached behind herself and pulled off her own bra before going back to kissing Beca.

Beca’s breath hitched at the feeling of being skin to skin like this with Chloe. They stayed like this for a while, just being close to each other and really enjoying it. Chloe laid the two of them down on the bed after a while, moving her lips off of Beca’s, leaving wet kisses down her neck and moving onto her breasts.

Chloe moved her mouth back up to Beca’s and slowly moved her hand down, hesitating at the button of Beca’s jeans. She pulled away and asked, “Is it okay if--”

Beca had her jeans open before Chloe could finish the question. She jumped a bit when Chloe began to caress her over her underwear. Chloe pulled her hand away, but Beca guided Chloe’s hand back. “It’s been a long time since someone touched me there,” she explained.

Chloe stroked Beca for a little bit before asking, “Can these come off?”

“Take everything off,” Beca replied.

Chloe pulled Beca’s jeans and underwear off of herself and then removed her own.

“I meant just mine, but, hey, I’m not complaining,” said Beca.

“Good,” said Chloe, as she lay on top of Beca again.

Beca stroked Chloe’s breasts while Chloe moved her hand lower. She jumped again when Chloe began to gently stroke her clit. “Fuck…”

“Good?” asked Chloe.

“So good…” moaned Beca.

Beca moved her hand down Chloe, hesitating just above her clit. Chloe moved Beca’s hand over her own clit, hissing with pleasure when Beca touched her.

Chloe moved her fingers to Beca’s entrance and said, “You’re so wet, Beca.”

Beca could only moan again in response. “Inside...please,” she said.

“Are you sure?” asked Chloe.

Beca moved Chloe’s fingers inside of her in response. Chloe moved her fingers, seeming to settle on a rhythm once she’d found one that made Beca’s hips buck. Beca continued to play with Chloe’s clit until she felt Chloe’s hand guide her fingers inside. “Fuck, Beca…”

It wasn’t long before Beca found herself screaming Chloe’s name, toes curling, her one hand fisting the sheets. She was so distracted by her own orgasm that her fingers inside Chloe stilled. She hadn’t even noticed that happening until she felt Chloe ride her fingers. She began to move them, but she felt Chloe still her hand. “I got this,” she said. Beca watched as Chloe rode her fingers to orgasm, firing off a series of curse words interwoven with Beca’s name. It may have been one of the hottest things she’d ever seen - this gorgeous woman using Beca’s fingers to get off.

“That was incredible,” Beca said. “Women are awesome.”

“Yes, we are,” said Chloe. She moved off of Beca’s fingers and took her fingers out of Beca. She lowered herself to Beca, sighing as Beca instinctively wrapped her arms around her.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Chloe hummed affirmatively, and Beca felt the woman really relax her body onto hers.

“Thank heaven for baby farm animals and petting zoos,” Beca mumbled. Chloe chuckled before they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca woke up and immediately froze. She was naked, and there was someone snuggled behind her with a hand loosely cupping her breast. Not only that, but the hand was female. She looked behind her to see a head of red hair, and she quickly remembered the night before. She’d gone from telling Chloe she’d wanted to take it slow one night to bringing her back to her place the next night, fisting her sheets during the first non-self-induced orgasm she’d had in at least a year. She wondered what it had been about Chloe that made her trust the woman so quickly. On the rare occasion she’d dated since her divorce, she’d never trusted anyone enough to invite them to her place.

She thought back to how kind and patient Chloe had been with her son. Beca hadn’t dated anyone she’d felt comfortable introducing to Johnny, but this had happened the other way around. She wasn’t sure what she would do if things continued once Johnny returned from Jesse’s, but that was something that she could wait to handle at the end of the month.

She felt Chloe stir, and she gently covered her hand with her own, pulling Chloe’s arm just a bit more tightly. She shivered just a little when she felt the woman pull Beca’s hair to the side and press a kiss to her neck.

“Morning,” Chloe said softly into Beca’s ear.

“Morning,” said Beca. “You’re comfy.”

“So are you,” said Chloe, squeezing Beca more tightly. “What are your plans for today? Do you have to work? Or...how does that go with what you do?”

“I usually spend a lot of extra time in the studio when Johnny is at his dad’s. But I can call my assistant and let her know I’m working from home today.”

“So, I guess I should go, then,” said Chloe.

Beca turned to face Chloe and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Only if you want to,” said Beca. “Believe me, if I tell my assistant what I’m really planning to do today, well…”

“And, what are you planning to do?”

“Spend more time doing what we did last night,” said Beca. “Unless you have somewhere else to be?”

“It’s my day off, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Lucky me.”

Beca rolled away from Chloe and grabbed her phone off of the charger. It was already 8:30. She knew her assistant wouldn’t likely roll in until around 9, so she sat up and called the front desk.

“Hey, Ashley, it’s Beca. By any chance is Fat Amy in yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay, can you just let her know I’ll be working from home today? Don’t call me unless there’s an emergency.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks, Ashley.”

She hung up the phone and noticed a puzzled look on Chloe’s face.

“Fat Amy?”

“She’s my personal assistant. She has us call her that so twig bitches don’t do it behind her back. Her words, not mine.”

“She sounds like a character.”

“She is,” said Beca. “Now, let’s get back to how I really planned to spend my day.”

Chloe sat up and attached her lips to Beca’s, sending a rush through her. She felt Chloe move her lips, pressing kisses down her jawline to her neck. She found a spot that made Beca roll her hips. She worked that spot for a while (Beca was pretty sure Chloe had left a mark and that she didn’t really care) before moving down and taking one of Beca’s breasts into her mouth while massaging the other one with her hand.

“Damn, Chloe…”

Chloe switched sides, and Beca thought she might actually come from the attention to her breasts alone.

“I want to taste you,” Chloe said, her voice low and husky.

Beca whimpered and said, “You can do anything you want.”

Chloe flashed her a grin before heading south. Having Chloe go down on her was far more incredible than anything any man had ever done to Beca. The woman seemed to really spend time learning exactly what Beca liked. She quickly inserted two fingers into Beca while continuing to lavish attention to her clit. She sucked on her clit, just lightly grazing it with her teeth, and Beca quickly came, a barrage of curse words spilling from her lips.

Chloe took her fingers out, pressed a kiss to Beca’s still swollen clit, and looked Beca straight in the eye as she sucked Beca’s juices off of her fingers.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe…”

Chloe lay on top of Beca, kissing her deeply. No guy had ever kissed Beca after going down on her, and she was surprised at just how much she actually liked tasting herself on the woman’s tongue. She wrapped her arms around Chloe to pull her close, slowly moving one down to grab her ass. Chloe squealed a bit and deepened the kiss. Beca pulled the girl more tightly to her and rolled them over.

Beca hesitated for just a moment before kissing her way down Chloe’s body. She pressed a few kisses between Chloe’s legs before deciding to just follow her instincts and hope that Chloe would enjoy what she was doing. She took her time, doing her best to learn exactly what Chloe liked, where she liked it, and how. Her instincts were correct, and the woman was screaming Beca’s name before long. Beca kissed her way back up Chloe’s body, and she felt the woman pull her close.

“Are you sure you haven’t been with a woman before?” asked Chloe.

“Not before last night,” said Beca.

“Damn,” said Chloe.

They finally dragged themselves out of bed a few hours later when Beca’s stomach growled. She grabbed an extra pair of pajamas out of her drawer and handed them to Chloe. Once they had pajamas on, they headed into the kitchen.

“What do you want for breakfast?” asked Beca.

“What do you have?” asked Chloe.

Beca opened her pantry. “Froot Loops, Lucky Charms, and Cheerios. I have some pancake mix here, and I’m sure there are eggs in the fridge. Do you want some coffee? I have milk and apple juice, too.”

“Coffee would be great,” said Chloe. “So, are the sugary cereals yours or Johnny’s?”

“Both,” said Beca, snickering as she poured water into the coffee maker. “We love our cereal. Oh, and the pancakes have sprinkles in them.”

“Pancakes with sprinkles? Oh, now I have to have those!”

“Coming right up,” said Beca.

As they sat down to eat, a smile spread across Chloe’s lips.

“What?” asked Beca.

Chloe shook her head. “It just hit me that I’m sitting across from DJ Reggie, eating pancakes with sprinkles in them, after spending the night and the better part of the morning in her bed. And that DJ Reggie is a _she_.”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand. “Hey, right now, I’m just Beca.”

“Right. I know that. I just got into my head a little.”

“This is new for me, too. I haven’t dated anyone who knows who I am. We’ll figure this out together. But, for now, what I need you to understand is that I am incredibly private about who I am. You and Jesse are the only people who know outside of those who work at the record label.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you for understanding. Now, tell me some more about you. What made you want to be a veterinarian?”

“I always liked animals,” said Chloe. “We had a lot of pets when I was a little girl. Guinea pigs, hamsters, gerbils, fish, a couple of dogs, a cat, and two rabbits. Not all at the same time, but quite a few at once. I was really interested in helping take care of them. I even did a few science projects with them in middle school. By the way, hamsters are smarter than gerbils.”

“How so?”

“I did a science project where they had to learn a maze. There was a treat at the end. The hamsters quickly figured out how to get to the treat. The gerbils just kind of mindlessly made their way around until they found the treat.”

“That’s a-MAZE-ing,” said Beca.

“You’re such a dork,” said Chloe. “So, how long did you last in college? And where did you go?”

“One semester, and I actually went to Barden as well,” said Beca. “I met Jesse when we interned together at the radio station. I hadn’t even wanted to go to college, but my dad teaches comparative literature there, and it was free, so…”

“WBUJ, Music for the Independent Mind.”

“Yup. Not that I ever got into the booth. I’d been making music mash-ups for the station manager to play, but he never did.”

“Too bad. But, it all turned out okay, obviously.”

“Yeah, it did,” said Beca.

Beca thought back to the one semester she’d spent at college.

_Almost Five Years Ago_

_“No sex on the desk,” said Luke, the station manager. “I’ve been burned before.”_

_Beca and Jesse stacked CD’s, exchanging flirty glances and banter until Luke told them he was heading to class, and he’d be back in an hour. He was putting on automated programming, and they’d better stay out of the booth._

_As soon as they heard the door slam, they threw the box of CD’s onto the floor and broke the first rule Luke had told them._

_“Oh, shit,” Jesse said as he pulled out._

_“What?” asked Beca._

_“It broke,” he said._

_“How?”_

_Jesse looked over and grabbed the wrapper. “Looks like the damn thing expired three months ago.”_

_“Jesse! Wait, was that thing in your wallet?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Oh my god, didn’t you take health class in high school? You’re not supposed to keep condoms in your wallet!”_

_“It will be fine, Beca. What are the chances?”_

_Beca wasn’t so optimistic._

_A month later, she’d overslept and missed her Intro to Philosophy class. Her father had barged into her dorm to give her a hard time. He hadn’t even finished his speech about why she should really give college a chance before she was vomiting into her dorm trash can._

_“Oh, Bec! Are you okay?”_

_“I think so,” she said. “I probably got food poisoning at the dining hall.”_

_“I’ll let you get some rest,” said Beca’s dad._

_Beca texted Jesse to ask him to tell Luke that she wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be in that day. That evening, Jesse visited her dorm with a bag from the drug store._

_Beca thought she’d be sick again when she saw what was inside. “I’m probably overreacting, but, you know, with the condom breaking, and...” he trailed off._

_Beca thought back to when her last period had been due, realizing she was a week late. She grabbed the test and the bag and headed down the hall to the bathroom, cursing under her breath. She set a timer on her phone, put the used test in the bag, and walked back to her room, relieved that her roommate was out for the evening._

_When the timer went off, she opened the bag and took out the test. There were two unmistakeable pink lines._

“Beca, where did you go?” asked Chloe, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Beca shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I was just thinking. The talk about college reminded me of how I got Johnny.”

Beca reiterated the story about how Johnny had been conceived on the “no-sex desk” at the radio station.

“So, anyway, Jesse went home the following weekend, and the following Monday evening, he went down on one knee and gave me his great grandmother’s ring. He’d even visited my dad during office hours to ask permission.”

“Wow,” said Chloe.

“Yeah. The problem was that I hadn’t told my dad he was about to be a grandfather yet.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. I went to visit him that night and he already knew. He’d figured it out when Jesse asked him. Why else would a guy I’d just met at college want to marry me? We called my mom together, and I found out that shotgun weddings apparently run in the family. My parents never told me, either. They said I was a preemie, and I figured that was why I was so small.”

“And you obviously married Jesse.”

“Yes, we went to the courthouse a few weeks later. My mom flew out, and my dad and stepmom were there. His parents, too. God, I even remember telling my dad I didn’t want to do this right beforehand. He told me that I’d gotten myself pregnant, so now I had to do the right thing. Pretty crazy, considering he and my mom have been divorced since I was six.”

“So, apparently, Jesse had nothing to do with it?”

Beca shrugged. “It was consensual, but, of course, I had no idea he’d put on an expired condom that had probably been sitting in his wallet for a year. But, I knew there was always a risk to having sex. Well, with a guy, there is. I take equal responsibility. I guess my dad was old-fashioned and blamed it all on me.”

Chloe reached across the table and squeezed Beca’s hand. “I’m sure it was difficult.”

“It was,” she said. “We got an off-campus apartment and moved right in. Jesse was really sweet to me at first. He was really excited about being a husband and father. I guess it didn’t occur to him that we barely even knew each other. I managed to finish that semester, but I dropped out after that. I was due at the end of the next semester, and I had visions of going into labor at a final. And I don’t think my dad wanted his coworkers seeing his pregnant daughter waddling all over campus.”

“But, he still forced you to go through with a shotgun wedding.”

“Yeah, Father of the Year,” said Beca. “Anyway, I had Johnny on June 1. Jesse insisted we name him after Judd Nelson’s character in _The Breakfast Club_. His middle name is David, after David Guetta. I had started working at Residual Heat, the recording studio, earlier that year. I mainly got coffee and burritos for people. I did end up doing background vocals for a song on Snoop Dogg’s Christmas album, though.”

“I have that album on my phone,” said Chloe. “Which track?”

“‘Winter Wonderland’ and ‘Here Comes Santa Claus.’”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” she said.

Chloe pulled up the album. “It says ‘Snoop Dogg featuring Kate Swanson.’”

“My middle name is Katherine, and my last name was Swanson when I was married to Jesse,” Beca explained. “Anyway, I came up with the idea, so they had me do vocals. I was so intimidated, but Snoop is a really nice guy.”

“So, what is your last name now?” asked Chloe.

“Mitchell.”

“Wait a minute. I think I had your dad for comparative literature.”

“Probably. That’s what he taught.”

“Small world,” said Chloe. “Why is your professional name DJ Reggie?”

“My boss at the job was terrible with names. He always called me Reggie. It kind of stuck, and it actually worked really well as I became more successful. Almost nobody knows who I am,” said Beca. “So, enough about me. Let’s talk about you. I realized I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Beale,” said Chloe. Beca thought she saw Chloe fidgeting.

“How much longer do you have in vet school?”

“I should be finished in May,” said Chloe. “I can’t wait. I’m hoping the farm will hire me as their veterinarian. If they don’t, I’ll probably volunteer there when I can. I just can’t get enough of those baby farm animals and the kids’ faces.”

“You certainly had Johnny’s attention,” said Beca.

Just then, Beca’s phone rang. She saw Jesse’s name on the caller ID. “I’d better get this,” she said.

“Hello,” Beca said.

“Mommy!” Johnny exclaimed. Beca breathed a sigh of relief. She was afraid it was Jesse calling.

“How are you doing, buddy? Are you being good for Daddy?”

“Yes. Daddy took me to Six Flags. I went down the water slides and I rode the merry-go-round and the hot air balloons!”

“That sounds like fun, dude. Were you scared going so high?”

“No way,” said Johnny. “But Miss Amanda was!”

Beca could hear Jesse shushing their son.

“Oops,” said Johnny. “I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

“Johnny!” Beca heard Jesse yell.

“Daddy says I have to go now.”

“Okay, Johnny. Thanks for calling. I love you.”

“I love you too!”

After the call disconnected, Beca turned to Chloe. “I guess Jesse isn’t the only one with a girlfriend.”

“Is that what we are?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah,” said Beca, a lot timider than she’d intended. “I mean…”

“Relax, Beca,” said Chloe, grinning. “I’d love to be girlfriends.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beca and Chloe spent as much time together as possible during the next few weeks. They were out to eat, or taking a walk, or snuggling in front of the television at Beca’s when they weren’t working (or making love). Chloe had slept over at Beca’s enough to have half of a dresser drawer of extra clothes there as well as a spare toothbrush. Beca’s coworkers had wondered aloud many times as to why Beca wasn’t spending as much time in the studio as she ordinarily did when Johnny was away, but she’d shot them enough dirty looks to get them to realize they weren’t going to get an explanation before Beca was ready to share.

Beca had spoken to Johnny a few more times. He hadn’t said anything else about “Miss Amanda.” Beca was sure Jesse had coached him not to say anything. Still, it was nice to hear from her little boy. He seemed to be having a really good time with his dad.

One day, Chloe coaxed Beca into letting her see the recording studio in her house. Beca showed her how she made her mixes and produced songs.

“So, how long have you been doing this kind of thing?” asked Chloe.

“I played around with this stuff in high school,” said Beca. “Want to hear one of the early ones?”

“Oh, totes,” said Chloe.

Beca fired up her mix of “Bulletproof” and “Release Me.”

“Beca, I swear I’ve heard this before,” said Chloe.

“Really? Where?”

Chloe appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. “Oh, right, I heard it on WBUJ.”

“That’s impossible. Luke never played any of my stuff while I was at Barden.”

“Well, I have definitely heard it before.”

“That’s crazy. He always rolled his eyes when I’d give him a flash drive of my music. It figures he’d have finally listened to my stuff and played it after I left.”

“Well, I really like it,” said Chloe.

“Thanks,” said Beca.

“Tell me more about your earlier days, before you became the famous DJ Reggie,” said Chloe.

“Well, I had that internship I mentioned. Sammy was a good guy, even if he was fucking awful with names. I ended up singing with Snoop because I finally got brave enough to give my boss an idea. Nobody had any ideas about how to improve this song Snoop was recording, so I finally spoke up and just mashed up the two songs. Sammy didn’t even know I could sing, and I ended up recording my vocals. Snoop insisted when he heard me. So, Sammy agreed to listen to my demos. And he hated the first ones I gave him. It was a bunch of mash-ups of other people’s songs, and he wanted something original.”

“So, what did you do?”

“I got lucky,” said Beca. “Emily Junk walked into the studio one day when I was working. She said she’d written a song. She thought she could just walk in and record it. Anyway, I heard her sing it and we agreed to collaborate. She wrote it, and I produced it. She sang the lead vocals, and I sang some of the backups. Sammy loved it, and he quickly gave me more and more work to do.”

“Emily Junk...she wrote and sang ‘Flashlight’?”

“Yup, and you’ll see Kate Swanson credited as a backup vocalist on there.”

“But, you don’t work for Residual Heat anymore.”

“No, I don’t,” said Beca. “They didn’t have enough for me to do there, so they sent me to BFD Records. Which isn’t my record label, either.”

“What happened there?”

“They gave me little jobs at first - commercial jingles, kids’ albums. But then they gave me this rapper. They swore he was the next Will Smith or something. He was not. His track was, well, it was a steaming pile of shit. So, I spent days and days working late to fix it. I even recorded myself singing on part of it.”

“And?”

“And, he _hated_ it. My dumbass boss sided with him, and I walked out.”

“That bad?”

“My boss went and told him I was on my period, which I wasn’t, not that it mattered. I suppose that was her way of trying to have him not be angry with me, but it didn’t work. I was so mad I just walked out, no notice or anything. Jesse was furious with me when I told him. I was the sole earner at the time. Jesse had already taken a semester off of school to help with Johnny, and we’d agreed that I would work while he went to school. I know he was just worried about our income, but he didn’t understand that I couldn’t just work for someone like that.”

“So, what did you do?”

“I sent a résumé and examples of my work to every record label in Atlanta. There are actually quite a few. I found someone who liked my work and wanted to hire me. The rest, as they say, is history.”

“What happened to the rapper?”

“Have you ever heard of Pimp-Lo?”

“No.”

“Well, there’s your answer. I actually don’t know what BFD ended up doing with him, but I doubt he ever recorded anything that ever got released.”

“Do you still have the song?” asked Chloe.

“I’m embarrassed to say this, but I do. I didn’t even redo the entire song. The clip is less than a minute. I think a part of me knew he wouldn’t like it, so I did a short clip. I figured I could finish the track if he actually liked my idea.”

She played the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/24kUEDm2KxTHbflxgqLHdw?si=9P1VgGAVTCidR9x5k0sQvg) for Chloe.

“That’s pretty good,” Chloe said. “What was the original?”

“Mostly the part you heard of the guy rapping. There were some weird grunts with it too.”

“Ick.”

“Anyway, so I was trying to find a job with an infant at home. Jesse wanted to pull him from daycare when I quit my job, but the director said he’d lose his spot. So, at least I was able to send him off to daycare while I tried to talk record labels into hiring me. I was only out of a job for three weeks, thank heaven. But, honestly, that was the beginning of the end. Jesse spent those three weeks bitching and moaning about how we were going to be homeless, and how I must be sitting around doing nothing while he was in school. I was spending several hours a day making new mixes and contacting record labels. I suppose I could have tried to find some other job, but I just knew that this was what I was meant to do. Jesse couldn’t see that, and it meant that he couldn’t see _me_. I told him it was over a few months later, and I moved out as soon as Jesse found himself a job.”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? Besides, Johnny was so little he doesn’t even remember. I’m not sure we were ever all that happy, anyway. Jesse wanted some movie-style romance. That wasn’t going to happen with me. He kept telling me that Johnny happening was destiny. It was more a pair of horny college kids intentionally breaking a rule and my dumbass ex-husband keeping an expired condom in his wallet. I love my son, and I’m so glad I have him. I just wish he’d happened under better circumstances, and maybe a little later in life as well. I was nineteen when I had him.”

“He’s a pretty great kid.”

“We’ve spent all of this time talking about me, and I still don’t know a whole lot about you. I haven’t even seen your place. I know I turned you down when you invited me there after our first date, but we’ve always just gone here ever since then.”

“It’s…”

“What’s the deal? Weird roommate?”

“No, I live alone,” said Chloe fidgeting.

“Look, I don’t care if it’s small, or a mess, or whatever. I just feel like the last few weeks we’ve spent here, talking about me. I want to learn more about you.”

Chloe blew out a sigh. “Okay, you can see the place. I’ll drive.”

Beca saw the woman chewing on her bottom lip as she fished for her keys. “You don’t have to. I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll head over.”

“If you’re sure.”

Chloe nodded.

They drove in relative silence, which was unusual. Chloe normally chattered away or sang along with the radio.

Beca felt her eyes go wide as they pulled up to a garage behind a high-rise in an expensive area of Atlanta. Chloe tapped a four-digit code onto the keypad and the gate went up.

Chloe led them to her [condo](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/1080-Peachtree-St-NE-UNIT-405-Atlanta-GA-30309/92194031_zpid/). Beca simply looked around in awe. It was furnished nicely, with an expensive television and stereo in the living room.

“So, I guess you have some questions,” said Chloe.

“It’s none of my business,” said Beca.

“You’re wondering how someone in veterinary school who works part-time at a petting zoo can afford this place?”

“Well…”

“I was afraid when you heard my last name it might give it away. My maternal grandfather was one of the Wrigleys. You know, the chewing gum company? Anyway, he passed away in 1999 and left each of the grandchildren a sizable inheritance. So, I have a lot of it invested, but I used some of it to buy this condo. I pay for vet school with some of it as well.”

“No wonder you paid for both of our meals at Aria.”

“I’m sorry I hid this from you, especially since you have trusted me with your secret. I’ve just had so many bad experiences. Our names and pictures were all over the news when Grandpa died. It seems like the minute someone finds out who I am, they expect a handout. I was young when he passed away, but I’ve had full control of my money since I became an adult. Luckily for me, my mom and dad set me up with the family’s financial advisor. I definitely spent my money on some silly things back in college, but I’ve tried to be reasonable otherwise.”

“I appreciate you trusting me,” said Beca. “So, care to give me a tour?”

Chloe led her through the kitchen, which was spacious with high-end appliances. The master bedroom had a bathroom with a huge shower with dual shower heads. There was a second bedroom with bunk beds and a kid-sized table and chairs.

“So, there’s a pool and a fitness center, and I have a private terrace.”

“Johnny would love this place!” exclaimed Beca. Just then, realization dawned on her. “Oh, shit. I haven’t told him about us. And, I just assumed he could visit.”

“Beca, take a few deep breaths,” said Chloe. “Sit down and talk to me.”

“Okay, okay. I don’t know what to tell him or _how_ to tell him.”

“Have you heard anything else about Jesse’s new girlfriend? Assuming that’s who the mysterious Amanda is?”

Beca shook her head. “Not a word.”

“Okay, well, keep it simple. I’ve found that method works really well with my nieces and nephews, as well as the kids who visit the petting zoo. Don’t go too heavily into details when you tell him.”

“So, can he visit here sometime? I bet he’d love the pool.”

“Of course,” said Chloe. “I bring my niece and nephew there all the time. They love it and I’m sure he will too. He’s welcome to sleep over in the guest room if he’d like.”

“We’ll see about sleepovers,” said Beca. “I’m not sure I want him telling everyone at the daycare that he had a sleepover with Mommy and her girlfriend.”

“Fair enough,” said Chloe. “So, what does the daycare think you do?”

“They know I work for a recording studio, but they don’t know what I do. Johnny is too young to understand, but I know the time is fast approaching when I will have to tell him. I really don’t want him to blow my cover.”

“It’s not something you need to worry about right now,” said Chloe. “You are picking him up this week, right?”

“Wednesday night. I’m pretty sure he’s going to sucker me into letting him get a Happy Meal. We always meet at a McDonald’s that’s halfway between Jesse’s place and mine.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, nothing, except that I know he’s probably had nothing but junk the whole time he’s been at Jesse’s. Last summer, it took me a solid two weeks to get him back to normal. He’d even regressed on potty training.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. I’d taken an extended weekend off of work just before he turned three, and we spent it in ‘potty boot camp.’ Basically, he ran around in a t-shirt and undies, and I gave him a lot of juice to drink and took him to the potty every twenty minutes or so until he got the hang of it. I had him just about completely daytime trained by the end of the fourth day. He still needed a pull-up at night until just recently. Anyway, he came back from Jesse’s having one accident after another, and he was totally constipated. I don’t think he touched a fruit or vegetable that whole month. Oh, I’m doing the mom thing and talking about poop. Sorry.”

“Beca, I work for a petting zoo. I’m not squeamish! Anyway, why does Jesse do that?”

“He wants to be the ‘fun’ parent. He gets Johnny two weekends a month, plus that whole month in the summer. We split holidays - we each get him for half of a day. He keeps Johnny when I travel for work, but he doesn’t see him anywhere near as much as I do. So, he feels guilty, and he lets Johnny do whatever he wants. He almost never even makes him take a bath. I’ve tried to talk to him, but he doesn’t get it.”

“That sucks.”

“So, I was thinking I’d like to spend some time with just Johnny for a little while after I pick him up. I miss him, and I know I’m going to be spending a lot of time breaking bad habits that he’s picked up.”

“I totally get it,” said Chloe.

“I am definitely going to tell him about us, though.”

“Awes.”

“Yeah, awes,” said Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca pulled up to the McDonald’s to meet Jesse, glad that she was there a little early. She waited for less than five minutes before Jesse pulled up.

Johnny ran up to Beca as soon as he was out of his carseat. “Mommy!”

Beca knelt down to his level. “Hey, dude! I missed you!” She gave him a tight hug. He smelled like watermelon, meaning he’d had a bath recently. Normally, the first thing Beca did when she got him home was put him in the tub, and she was surprised and relieved that she wouldn’t have to do that this time.

“I missed you, Mommy.”

“Did you have fun with Daddy?”

“Yes!”

“Here are his things,” said Jesse, handing her Johnny’s suitcase and a plastic shopping bag. “Everything in there should be clean. I did his laundry last night. Oh, and I have this bag of things. I got him some clothes for the fall and a few school supplies. I don’t know exactly what he needs, but I figured he’d at least need this stuff.”

Beca opened the bag, and there were several brand new outfits for the fall, some fat “beginner” [pencils](https://weareticonderoga.com/shop/pencils/graphite-pencils/my-first-wood-cased-pencils/), large [crayons](https://www.crayola.com/-/media/Crayola/Products/523280.jpg?mh=160&mw=160&thn=1), a pair of safety scissors, and a pack of large glue sticks. “Thanks, Jesse. This helps a lot.”

“Of course,” he said. “Okay, Johnny. I’ll see you in two weeks!”

“Bye, Daddy!” he called.

Beca couldn’t believe the change. Jesse had been good about buying things for Johnny when she asked, but he’d never gone ahead and done anything like this without Beca asking and being very specific.

“So, buddy, what would you like to do?” asked Beca.

“I’m hungry,” he said. “Can I get a Happy Meal?”

“How many Happy Meals did you get with Daddy?”

“One.”

“What did you eat while you were with him?”

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t know. Stuff.”

“Did you eat your vegetables?”

“Yeah. Well, I didn’t eat my cauliflower, but I ate the rest of them. I had pear guts too!”

“Pear guts?”

“Yeah, it’s green. Pear guts.”

Beca thought for a moment and then googled something on her phone. “This?” she asked, showing him a picture of asparagus.

“Yeah!” Johnny’s face lit up. “Pear guts!”

“Asparagus,” Beca said, pronouncing the word slowly.

“As-par-a-gus,” Johnny repeated.

“Okay, let’s get you a Happy Meal and you can tell me about your month.”

They went up to the front counter, and Johnny ordered his own Happy Meal himself, Beca getting herself a quarter pounder with cheese.

They sat down, and Johnny immediately began to dip his nuggets.

“So, what kinds of things did you do at Daddy’s?” Beca asked.

“He took me to Six Flags a bunch of times. And we played catch at the park down the street.”

“That sounds like fun.”

Johnny babbled on about how he’d spent his month. He’d been watching _Paw Patrol_ a lot, and his dad had let him watch _E.T_., but he’d had to turn it off when Johnny got scared.

* * *

When they got home, Johnny headed into his playroom to build with Legos, and Beca unpacked his suitcase. Sure enough, all of his clothes were clean and neatly folded. She put everything away, hanging the new clothing in his closet, just amazed at the change from the previous year. She wondered if she’d actually gotten through to Jesse. She’d certainly spent a good amount of time on the phone the previous summer asking him what the hell had happened during his month.

She sent Chloe a quick text to let her know that she and Johnny had arrived home safely and that all was well.

Johnny called Beca into the playroom to show her his latest creation. “It’s a really big house,” he said. “There’s your room, and there’s mine. And this room is for the dog.”

“We don’t have a dog.”

“We do when we’re Lego people,” he said.

“I like that idea,” said Beca, kissing him on top of the head. She liked dogs, but she just didn’t have the time for one between working and raising her son. “Okay, kiddo, time for bed.”

“Already?” he asked.

“It’s 8:00.”

“Okay.”

“Do you need help with your pajamas?”

“No,” he said. He headed to his room and came out a few minutes later with the book he’d chosen for the night.

“Good choice,” said Beca, leading him to the couch to sit in her lap. “One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish.”

She read the whole thing, and Johnny’s eyes were drooping by the end.

“Okay, buddy. Let’s brush your teeth.”

“Okay, Mommy,” he said with a yawn.

He began to brush, and Beca went over them when he was finished. She tucked him into bed with a kiss, made sure his night light was on, and left the door open just a crack.

She headed to her bedroom and called Chloe.

“Hey. It’s nice to hear from you. I thought you’d still be putting Johnny to bed.”

“No, believe it or not, he went to bed just fine. Jesse handed me a suitcase of freshly washed and neatly folded clothes as well as a bag of new fall clothes and school supplies for Johnny. He’d even had a bath, and he said he’d eaten vegetables.”

“That’s great,” said Chloe.

“It is, but...it’s kind of weird, you know? It’s like Jesse has turned over a new leaf.”

“Either that or that new girlfriend of his is a good influence.”

“I didn’t even think of that! Oh my god, it all makes sense now! Jesse bought season-appropriate clothes for Johnny in the right size, and he bought the ‘little kid’ school supplies - fat pencils and crayons, kid-safe scissors, and even a big pack of glue sticks. And I didn’t ask him to get Johnny anything.”

“You should send Amanda flowers.”

Beca chuckled. “I just might.”

* * *

The next morning, Beca fixed pancakes with sprinkles for the two of them.

“So, Johnny, do you remember Miss Chloe from the petting zoo?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I spent a lot of time with her while you were at Daddy’s.”

“Was it fun?”

“Yes, Miss Chloe and I have had a lot of fun,” said Beca. “Do you remember how I told you that girls can date girls and boys can date boys?”

“Yes,” said Johnny, and the realization came to his face. “Is Miss Chloe your girlfriend? Just like Miss Amanda is—oops. I’m not supposed to tell you.” Johnny covered his mouth.

“Is she Daddy’s girlfriend?”

“Daddy said I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“Why?” asked Beca.

“Because you’ll freak out.”

Beca somehow managed not to roll her eyes in front of her son. “Well, I’m not freaking out, am I?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “Mommy, what does that mean?”

“Freaking out means getting upset and acting unreasonably.”

“What does unreasonably mean?”

“It means that I’m doing things that don’t make sense,” said Beca. She thought for a minute about how to explain this. “Okay, dude. If you fall and skin your knee, is this a reason to go to the hospital?”

“No way. I would just get you to put a band-aid on it and kiss it better.”

“Exactly. So, if I was freaking out and acting unreasonably, I’d take you to the hospital for a skinned knee.”

“Oh,” said Johnny.

“So, am I freaking out about Daddy’s girlfriend?”

Johnny studied her for a moment before shaking his head.

“Well, then it’s okay that you told me. So, is it okay with you that I have a girlfriend too?”

Johnny shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Good. I was thinking maybe we could invite her to come over for dinner tomorrow. What do you think?”

“Can she bring one of the ducks?”

“No, sweetie. They have to stay at the petting zoo.”

“Who is going to watch them when Chloe comes over?”

“Johnny, she doesn’t live there. She just works there.”

“Oh.”

“There are plenty of people at the zoo who take care of the animals.”

Johnny looked relieved. “Good. Where does Chloe live?”

“She has a condominium. Her home is in a big building, but she only lives in a part of that building. I’m sure she will let you visit sometime.”

“Yay!” he cheered.

* * *

Beca took Johnny to the grocery store the next afternoon. She let him pick out a dessert for that night (cupcakes), grabbed a rotisserie chicken, put together a salad from the salad bar, and grabbed a bottle of wine to share with Chloe later. She put the chicken in the oven to keep it warm while she waited for Chloe to arrive.

“Mommy, can I get the door?” Johnny asked when he heard the doorbell rang.

“You’d better let me get it, just in case it isn’t Miss Chloe,” said Beca.

“Okay,” said Johnny, dejected.

“You know the rules, dude,” she said as she answered the door. It was Chloe. She gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips and was immediately intercepted by her son when she went to hug her.

“Hey, Johnny,” said Chloe, returning the hug and patting him on the back.

“Hi,” he said. He looked around behind Chloe. “Oh, man. No ducks.”

“I told him you don’t live at the petting zoo, but I guess he thought he’d make sure you didn’t bring a duck with you,” said Beca.

“No, buddy, no ducks. Or any other animals,” said Chloe. “Most of them get scared if they leave the zoo.”

“They do?”

“Yup. They like to be at home.”

“Do some of them have two homes? Like I have this one and Daddy’s?” asked Johnny.

“No. They live at the petting zoo together all the time.”

“Don’t they get bored?”

“No,” said Chloe. “They get to see a bunch of kids like you, so they’re never bored.”

“Good,” said Johnny.

Beca put the food on the table for everyone. Johnny spent most of the meal showing off for Chloe. The woman seemed genuinely amused by the little guy, warming Beca’s heart.

After the meal, he led Chloe to the playroom to show her his latest Lego creation while Beca cleaned up. She could hear Johnny telling her all about the different rooms in the house, and she smiled to herself when she heard Chloe ask him questions about everything. She stood in the doorway, just listening to the two of them.

“So that room is for the dog?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah,” said Johnny. “I want a dog real bad.”

“I had a couple of dogs when I was a kid. I had a lot of different pets, and now I’m learning how to be an animal doctor,” she said.

“That’s really cool,” said Johnny.

“Okay, dude, what do you want to do tonight?” asked Beca.

“Can we watch a movie?” Johnny asked.

“Didn’t you watch enough movies at Daddy’s?” asked Beca.

“Daddy doesn’t have _Big Hero 6_ ,” he said.

“Okay, kid. We’ll watch it,” said Beca.

“What’s wrong with watching a movie?” Chloe asked quietly.

“I just don’t like movies much. I get bored and never make it to the end. But I do indulge Johnny. He seems to have inherited his dad’s love for movies. I’m not sure how many times we’ve watched _Big Hero 6_ , but I can tell you it’s a lot,” said Beca.

“My nieces and nephews go through phases like that. It was all of the _Toy Story_ movies at one point,” said Chloe.

They went to the living room, and Johnny immediately grabbed the DVD and handed it to Beca.

Johnny sat in his kid-sized chair to watch the movie while Beca and Chloe snuggled on the couch. Once the movie was over, Beca told Johnny it was time for bed. He disappeared into his room to change into pajamas, emerging a few minutes later with a book in hand.

“Miss Chloe, can you read to me tonight?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Chloe. “If it’s okay with Mommy.”

“Go for it,” said Beca.

“What are we reading?” asked Chloe.

“ _Corduroy_ ,” said Johnny.

“I love that story,” said Chloe. She patted her lap and Johnny climbed right up, commenting on the different pictures and the words she read.

Beca thought her heart might burst as she watched the exchange.

“Okay, dude,” Beca said after the story ended. “Time to brush your teeth. Say goodnight to Miss Chloe.”

“Goodnight, Miss Chloe,” Johnny said.

Once Beca had Johnny tucked in, she and Chloe cuddled on the couch. This quickly progressed to a heavy makeout session.

“Bedroom?” Chloe asked, keeping her voice low.

“Let me just make sure Johnny is asleep,” Beca said. She walked to his door and peered through the crack she’d left it open. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was out cold.

She walked into her bedroom, where Chloe was already waiting for her. “Is he out?”

“He sure is,” said Beca. “But we should try and keep our voices down. The kid usually sleeps like a rock, but…”

“Got it,” said Chloe.

Beca felt Chloe pull her into a kiss, picking up where they’d left off. Chloe reached her hands under Beca’s shirt and slid them up to cup her breasts over her bra, causing Beca to moan into the kiss.

“It’s been two days, but it feels like forever,” said Chloe.

“Yeah,” said Beca. “This needs to go.” She lifted Chloe’s shirt over her head and reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Chloe relieved Beca of her shirt and bra, and they resumed kissing. Beca felt Chloe lower her lips to kiss down her jawline and neck. She ran her fingers through the woman’s hair as her mouth lowered to her breasts, kissing the tops of them before taking Beca’s left nipple in her mouth.

“Fuck, Chloe.” Beca lay back while the other woman continued to kiss down her stomach. She unbuttoned Beca’s shorts and slid them and her underwear off in record time. Chloe took her time, kissing and caressing everywhere except where Beca wanted it most.

“Chloe...stop teasing,” she whined. She’d already been used to having Chloe nearly every night since that second date, and the two days they’d gone without felt like an eternity.

Chloe smirked at Beca for just a second before giving her what she wanted. Beca let out something between a sigh and a moan when Chloe’s tongue slid between her folds. She put her hands back into the woman’s hair to hold onto something, biting her lip to keep from yelling loudly enough to wake her son. She came hard, grabbing a pillow to cover her face to muffle the sounds she couldn’t avoid making.

Chloe crawled back up to Beca, capturing her lips again. “Up here,” said Beca.

“What?”

Beca said, “On my face.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Beca. They’d talked about it, but Beca hadn’t quite gotten the confidence to try it. However, between the three days off and the mindblowing orgasm Chloe had just given her, she decided she was ready.

Chloe crawled up to straddle Beca’s face. Beca saw Chloe look down at her again, and Beca nodded again. Chloe slowly lowered herself, and Beca wrapped her arms behind Chloe’s legs to pull her closer. She touched her tongue to Chloe’s clit, smiling as the other woman gasped. She went back to working her mouth on Chloe as the other woman bucked her hips in rhythm with Beca’s motions.

She felt Chloe’s body go limp after she came, somehow managing to muffle her sounds. Chloe moved off of Beca’s face and back down to lay next to her, pulling her close.

“How did you manage to keep the volume down?” asked Beca.

“I spent a lot of time sneaking around when I was a teenager,” said Chloe.

They lay together for a while, but then Chloe got up. “I should go,” she said.

Beca sighed. “That’s probably best,” Beca said. “I don’t know what Johnny would think or say if you were still here in the morning.”

“I know,” said Chloe, placing a chaste kiss on Beca’s lips.

“Johnny goes to his dad’s in two weeks.”

“I look forward to our next sleepover.”

“Me too,” said Beca. She put on pajamas while Chloe got dressed and walked her to the front door. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” said Chloe, giving her a deep kiss before walking to her car.

* * *

The next morning, Beca got up and started some coffee for herself. She was choosing her breakfast cereal for the morning when Johnny walked in.

“Hi, Mommy.”

“Hey, Johnny. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Mommy, where is Miss Chloe?”

“She had to go home,” said Beca.

“I thought she was going to sleep over.”

“Why did you think that?”

“Because sometimes Miss Amanda has sleepovers with Daddy,” he said.

Beca took a deep breath to keep herself from saying something she didn’t want Johnny repeating. “She does?”

“Yes. But not that much. Only when Claire is at her Daddy’s,” said Johnny.

“Who is Claire?”

“Miss Amanda’s little girl. She is going to kindergarten! I wish I was going to kindergarten.”

“You have another year before that happens,” said Beca. “But you get to go to the pre-K room at daycare next week.”

“Yeah!” he cheered.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?” asked Beca.

“Lucky Charms,” he said.

She poured him a bowl of cereal and some juice. She drank her coffee and thought to herself. She didn’t mind that Jesse had a girlfriend, but she didn’t like that he’d found it appropriate to have sleepovers with her while he had their son. However, all signs had pointed to Amanda being the reason Johnny had come back from Jesse’s with clean clothes, school supplies, freshly bathed, and having eaten vegetables.

Once Johnny was dressed for the day, she sent him to the playroom so she could call her ex. She was about to call him when she thought of a better idea, dialing a different number on her phone.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Chloe, I’m sorry to call you so early,” said Beca.

“I was up. What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Yes. No. Well, I don’t know,” said Beca.

“Take a deep breath. Tell me what happened. I take it _something_ happened.”

“Okay. Johnny asked where you were this morning. He’d expected us to have a sleepover because, apparently, Amanda had a few sleepovers with Jesse last month.”

“Did he say anything else? Did he mention hearing or seeing anything?” asked Chloe.

“No, but should I ask him?”

“I don’t think so, but keep an ear out in case he asks questions. What else did he tell you?”

“He said Amanda has a little girl named Claire, who I guess must be five because she’s going to start kindergarten. He said Amanda only stayed over when Claire was at her dad’s.”

“That makes a lot of sense, actually,” said Chloe. “Jesse is dating a single mother, and I’m sure she had a lot to do with how Johnny came back from his last visit.”

“Of course!” exclaimed Beca. “But, I still don’t like that he had her stay over when Johnny was there.”

“It wasn’t his best choice,” said Chloe. “But, if you think about it, is it really much worse than what we did last night? I didn’t stay over, but we still had sex after Johnny was asleep.”

“I still want to talk to him about it,” said Beca. “But, maybe I should think about it for a while. Thank you for making me feel better.”

“I’m glad to help.”

Before Beca could say anything else, Johnny called her from the playroom to go and see his latest creation.

“I have to go, Chloe. Johnny wants my attention.”

“Tell him I said hello.”

“Will do. Bye, Chloe.”

Johnny led Beca to the playroom to show his latest creation. The house had expanded to have a room for a cat and a farm behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

In the next few weeks, Johnny had become rather attached to Chloe. She came over for dinner several times per week, and she’d even treated the two of them to a dinner out at the pizzeria where Beca and Chloe had had their second date. Chloe promised him he could visit her condo soon and swim in the pool.

While Beca knew she’d miss him when he was at Jesse’s, she was definitely looking forward to some uninterrupted time with Chloe that weekend. She hadn’t confronted Jesse about his “sleepovers” with his girlfriend. Johnny had never said a word about hearing or seeing anything inappropriate, so she decided she’d leave things alone for the time being.

After the typical “hand-off” at McDonald’s, Beca headed home to change quickly before meeting Chloe at a restaurant called Nikolai’s Roof. She didn’t want to show up in nice clothes when dropping her son off with his dad because he would definitely notice. She figured if he could have a secret girlfriend, so could she.

Beca and Chloe enjoyed a nice dinner without a four-year-old present. As its name suggested, the restaurant was on the roof of a hotel downtown. The two of them enjoyed the view while they ate.

They headed to Chloe’s condo afterward, and Beca enjoyed not having to muffle the sounds Chloe was so good at getting out of her.

The next morning, Beca was happy to wake up in Chloe’s arms. She’d missed that so much. Chloe insisted on cooking breakfast for the two of them, and Beca really enjoyed sitting back and watching Chloe cook. She wasn’t the least bit surprised that Chloe sang while she cooked.

After breakfast, Chloe said, “Beca, I have to leave at ten for work today. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like, though.”

“Thanks, but I should probably get home. I am going to try and catch up on some work. I’ve got an artist pestering me on an hourly basis with ideas for their track. The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can tell them to stop it already!”

* * *

That afternoon, while Beca was still tweaking the track, her phone rang.

“Hey, Chloe. I didn’t expect to hear from you right now. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, but I thought I should tell you that I met your ex. He and his girlfriend took the kids to the petting zoo. Johnny was so excited to see me, he ran up and gave me a hug. He proudly introduced me as ‘Mommy’s girlfriend Miss Chloe.’”

“Shit. I haven’t told Jesse.”

“Yeah, I figured from the look on his face that he had no idea,” said Chloe.

“He doesn’t even know that I’m bisexual.”

“To his credit, he recovered quickly. He only asked me stuff about the animals. But he and his girlfriend both looked pretty uncomfortable. You’d be proud of Johnny, though.”

“Why?”

“Because, when the little girl asked him why his Mommy had a girlfriend, he looked at her like she was stupid and said, ‘Because girls can date girls and boys can date boys if they want.’”

“It’s nice to know he does occasionally listen to what I tell him,” said Beca.

“Anyway, I told my boss I needed to go to the restroom, so I’d better get back before someone worries. I wanted to warn you ahead of time, though.”

“Thanks, Chloe. Are we still on for tonight?”

“Definitely. Take-out and bad television at my place?”

“It’s a date!” Beca exclaimed.

* * *

Beca wasn’t surprised when Jesse called a few hours later.

“Hi, Jesse.”

“Hi, Beca. So, I took Johnny to the petting zoo today, and he introduced me to your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, Chloe told me,” said Beca, figuring she’d try and adopt a casual tone for as long as she could.

“Girlfriend, Beca? Really?”

“I could say the same thing to you,” said Beca.

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh, it isn’t? Because, last I checked, we’ve been divorced for three years now. I’m free to date whomever I choose.”

“But, a girl?”

“She’s a _woman_ , Jesse. And a pretty incredible one at that,” said Beca.

“And you thought it was appropriate to parade your girlfriend in front of our son?!”

“You’ve been parading yours in front of our son, and having sleepovers with her, too.”

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you about any of that,” said Jesse.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jesse. Why did you tell a _four-year-old_ to keep a secret like that? Besides, I don’t care if you want to date someone. I’m not too happy about the sleepovers, though.”

“He didn’t see or hear anything he shouldn’t, I swear. And, she only stayed over twice.”

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I don’t like it. I don’t feel like it’s appropriate. He’s probably already told everyone at daycare about Daddy’s sleepovers with his girlfriend. However, I recognize that she seems to have had a good influence on you. This last visit was the first time I can remember that I didn’t have to spend a good amount of time reminding Johnny of the rules around here. I’m going to go out on a limb and say that Amanda had something to do with that.”

“You’re right, that was Amanda’s doing. She saw that I was letting Johnny do whatever he wanted, and she let me have it. She told me that being the ‘fun dad’ was making it harder for you. Her ex does the same thing with her daughter, Claire. Or, well, he did until she threatened to take him back to court and reduce his share of the custody. I didn’t want you to do that to me.”

“I appreciate what Amanda did. Please thank her for me.”

“I will,” said Jesse. “But, I can’t wrap my head around you dating a _woman_. Are you gay?”

“I’ve known I was bisexual since high school,” said Beca.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I don’t know. It never really came up. I had a girlfriend briefly in high school, but I’ve only dated men otherwise.”

“Does that have anything to do with why you left me?” asked Jesse.

“No, Jesse. We weren’t right for each other. Think about it. Would you and I have lasted at all if we didn’t have Johnny? You know I wouldn’t trade Johnny for the world, but I don’t think we’d be anything more than friends if we didn’t have him.”

She heard Jesse blow out a sigh. “You’re right, Beca. I think I loved the idea of you and who I wanted you to be, and I didn’t try to get to know the real you.”

“It’s okay, Jesse. We were young, and we did make one pretty great kid.”

“We did.”

“Now, was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Because I have a date with Chloe in an hour and I need to get ready.”

“No, have a good time.”

“I’m sure I will. Can I please ask that you not have sleepovers when Johnny is around?”

“Amanda and I each have our kid on the same weekend, so there won’t be any more of those while he’s around for a long time,” said Jesse.

“Fair enough.”

“Have fun on your date tonight.”

“You have fun with your girlfriend and the kids. Bye, Jesse.”

“Bye, Beca.”

* * *

Beca took a few extra minutes to freshen up and pack a bag of essentials since Chloe had already asked her to stay the night.

Beca arrived at Chloe’s building, and she was immediately pushed up against the front door once Chloe let her in.

When they came up for air, she asked, “What’s this all about?”

“I just missed you,” said Chloe.

Beca smirked. “You saw me this morning. I woke up in your arms and then you cooked me breakfast.”

“Yeah,” said Chloe. “I’m looking forward to that happening again.”

“Me too,” said Beca, holding up her overnight bag. “Can we order food, though? I’m kind of hungry.”

Chloe opened up a drawer in her kitchen and pulled out several takeout menus. “Pizza, Chinese, or Thai?”

“Chinese.”

Chloe placed their order and then sat with Beca on her couch. They began some heated kissing, and Beca found herself laying on top of Chloe without even realizing they’d been moving.

The sound of the doorbell snapped them out of their makeout session, and Beca knew she was blushing. Chloe answered the door after only running a hand through her hair. Beca thought it was unfair that she could still look incredible while Beca was sure she was a mess.

Chloe set their food out on plates and grabbed each of them a beer out of the refrigerator.

“So, have you heard from Jesse?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for the warning.” Beca gave Chloe a rundown of the phone conversation they’d had earlier.

“So, I was right. Amanda is the reason Johnny didn’t come home a disaster.”

“You were,” said Beca. “I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the sleepovers.”

“He said they won’t be happening for a while, so don’t worry about that right now.”

“Right,” said Beca.

Chloe told Beca about the rest of her day at work while they ate, and Beca reported that she was pretty sure she had a track the artist would like.

They watched the _Great British Baking Show_ for a little while before Chloe looked over at Beca and asked to finish what they’d started before their dinner had arrived. Beca readily agreed, and they again enjoyed another night not having to watch their volume.

* * *

Chloe offered to treat Beca to brunch the next morning, but Beca declined.

“I think I just want to spend some time being lazy with you,” she said.

“I can do that,” said Chloe. “But, I’m getting hungry. What about you?”

“Food is good.”

“You never turn down food, do you?”

“No way,” said Beca.

Beca sat in the kitchen while Chloe sang and made breakfast while wearing a pajama tank and shorts that left nothing to the imagination. She caught Beca staring and shot her a wink before giving her ass a little shake.

“You’d better cut that out if you want to eat breakfast anytime soon,” said Beca.

“I could wait for breakfast, but it would be a shame to waste all of this food,” said Chloe.

Chloe had made them a little feast. She’d made omelettes, bacon, sausage, and she’d even whipped up some french toast.

“Okay, Chloe, now we have to wait. I’m too stuffed to move,” said Beca.

“I can wait,” she said, giving her ass another shake.

“So not fair,” said Beca with a groan.

Beca insisted on helping Chloe clean up, and then they watched _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ while their food digested.

“What time do you have to get Johnny?”

“4:30. It’s only a half-hour drive from here.”

“Good, then we have enough time,” said Chloe.

Beca glanced at the clock on the cable box and saw it was only 1:00.

“Anything specific in mind?” asked Beca.

“Well, my showers have been _awfully_ lonely.”

“Oh, have they?”

“Care to help me with that?” asked Chloe.

“I’ve been wanting to shower with you since I saw that big shower in your bathroom.”

“Then, we’d better get to it,” said Chloe. “And I have a _lot_ of other ideas for today.”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and headed straight to the bathroom. She wanted to use as much of the remaining time making love to Chloe as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild homophobia

“Aww yeah, Mitchell, get it!” exclaimed Fat Amy.

“Good morning to you, too,” said Beca. “And, what are you talking about?”

Fat Amy pointed to Beca’s neck. “Looks like you got some while the little one was at his dad’s.”

Beca immediately headed to her office and into the private bathroom. Sure enough, she’d missed the mark Chloe must have left over the weekend. She’d been in a rush to get Johnny out the door that morning, and she’d forgotten to use concealer. She rooted through her bag and grabbed some powder. She managed to fade the mark, but she’d already been outed. She was sure Fat Amy was already informing the entire office.

She shut her office door, pretending to be absorbed in her work. She took a selfie and texted it to Chloe.

 _B: We’re busted  
_ _C: Sorry, not sorry  
_ _B: Watch those teeth  
_ _C: You weren’t complaining yesterday 😉  
_ _B: I’m at work. Stop it!  
_ _C: LOL_

Beca tried focusing on work, but it was an exercise in futility. She knew she had a permanent blush on her face. This was made worse an hour later when Theo knocked on her door.

“What?” she asked.

Beca saw Theo looking at her neck. “It’s not as bad as Fat Amy said.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m sure she was exaggerating. And, you know, powder is a thing.”

“Right,” he said. “So...is this a new boyfriend?”

“No,” said Beca.

“Because if you’re dating someone, you know the rules.”

Beca groaned. “I _am_ dating someone. I have a _girl_ friend, not a boyfriend.”

“I didn't know you’d switched teams.”

“You can’t switch teams if you didn’t pick one, Theo.”

“What? I didn’t know.”

“Because it’s none of your business!” Beca exclaimed.

“Does she know who you are?” asked Theo.

“Yes. She found out by accident. It’s--”

“Then she needs to sign the agreement,” he said.

“Seriously?”

“Beca, you are the one who wanted to be as anonymous as possible. You know she needs to sign that agreement.”

She ran a hand through her hair. “Fuck, okay. I’ll contact her and have her sign it this week.”

Beca texted Chloe once Theo left her office.

_B: Call me ASAP_

Chloe called her right away.

“Everything okay?” asked Chloe.

“Look, I hate to do this, but the record label needs you to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah. Once word spread around about the mark, Theo came in and told me you need to sign it.”

“Who’s Theo?”

“He’s the go-between. He deals with the record label stuff, like the legal matters, helping me choose the artists. Stuff like that.”

“I thought Fat Amy was your personal assistant,” said Chloe.

“She is. She’s mostly in charge of my calendar, travel arrangements, and she makes sure I eat. I have a bad habit of forgetting to do that when I’m in the zone.”

“Got it.”

“So, can you come in this week and sign it? I’m sure you can bring a lawyer if you want.”

“Beca, I’m not going to share your secret. I’ll sign whatever it is. I can come in today. I’m not working.”

“Great,” said Beca. “Do you mind if I put you on speaker? I am going to have to check with Amy before I plan anything.”

“Sure,” said Chloe.

Beca walked over to Fat Amy. “Okay, Amy, this is Chloe. My girlfriend. She is coming in today to sign the NDA. Please move things on my calendar if you need to.”

“Damn, Mitchell,” said Amy.

“Please just schedule it and make fun of me later,” said Beca.

“I thought getting laid would help you with your sense of humor,” said Fat Amy.

Beca flipped her off, and she could hear Chloe laughing on the speakerphone.

“Okay, Beca is free at 2:00. Is that okay?” asked Fat Amy.

“2:00 is great,” said Chloe. Amy gave her the address of the office, and Beca grabbed her phone and shut herself back in her private office.

* * *

At 2:00, Beca made sure she was standing by Amy’s desk. She wasn’t sure what would happen if Fat Amy spent much time alone with Chloe.

Chloe arrived, and Beca greeted her with a small peck on the lips.

“Come on, Mitchell,” said Fat Amy. “We know you’ve done more than that.”

Beca felt her face get hot as Chloe pulled her close for a deeper kiss.

“Is that better?” Chloe asked.

“I like her,” said Fat Amy.

“Is Theo ready for us?” asked Beca.

“He’s in the conference room.”

Beca led her girlfriend to the conference room where Theo was seated with a few other big wigs that owned the record label.

“We appreciate you coming in on such short notice,” Theo said.

“Of course,” said Chloe.

An executive whose name Beca couldn’t remember began a speech about how seriously Beca takes her anonymity, repercussions if her identity was revealed, and all sorts of other things that were in the agreement, several of which were small technicalities. Beca somehow managed to keep her expression neutral when he read the financial penalty for breaking the agreement. She knew the amount was trivial for Chloe, but she wasn’t about to inform anyone at work. She trusted Chloe anyway.

“I’m happy to sign anything you want,” said Chloe. “I would never reveal her identity and put her and her family at risk.”

“That’s what we like to hear,” said Theo.

The executive reminded Chloe she was free to have an attorney look it over, but she declined. She signed the agreement, and Beca gave her a tour of the studio once she had a copy of the paperwork in hand. As they headed into Beca’s office, Amy let out a wolf-whistle.

“Shut the fuck up,” said Beca.

“If you two shag in there, I’m not cleaning up after you,” she said.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Amy, you don’t clean my office, anyway. Besides, there’s no way we’re doing that with you just outside the door.” She led Chloe into the office and shut the door behind them.

Chloe reached behind her and pushed the button to lock the door, smirking when she saw Beca raise an eyebrow. She grabbed Beca and crashed their lips together.

“Chloe,” Beca hissed. “We are not having sex in my office!”

“You didn’t say anything about kissing,” said Chloe, winking.

Beca let Chloe pull her in for one more deep kiss before backing away from her.

“Let me show you my office,” said Beca. “If I know my coworkers, they’re all outside the door listening to us anyway.”

Beca showed her the desk, which had a small mixing board on it. “This is actually the board I got in high school. It’s good for when I need to tweak something or to just get a general idea. I usually use the board in the studio to finalize a track. Sometimes inspiration strikes when I’m at my desk and someone else is using the recording studio.”

“You’re so hot when you talk about mixing.”

“Keep it in your pants, Chloe. This room isn’t soundproof.”

Chloe pouted. “Fine. Do you and Johnny want to come to my place for dinner? We can swim tonight if you guys want.”

“Sure, but you know we can’t have sex while he’s around, right?”

“I know that. I promised him he could come over. The weather is supposed to be great this evening.”

“Okay,” said Beca. “I’ll warn you, though, you might want to wear a one-piece swimsuit tonight. My son seems to think boobs are floatation devices. I once flashed an entire water park thanks to him.”

“Sounds like a story I want to hear.”

“So, last summer, I took him to Sesame Place. It’s a small amusement park near Philadelphia. He was completely obsessed with Sesame Street at the time, so we made the trip there. At least half of the park is basically a water park. He and I went down a water slide. He began to slip as I lifted him out of the inner tube, and he yanked the front of my swimsuit down. In retrospect, a bikini wasn’t my best choice of swimwear. We nearly had a repeat experience that evening in the hotel pool.”

“That’s hilarious,” said Chloe.

“Looking back, I guess it is pretty funny. Look, I hate to cut this short, but I am meeting with an artist at 3. He’s the one whose track I spent most of Saturday tweaking.”

“Anyone I’ve heard of?”

“No, but you just might,” said Beca.

“Can you walk me out?” asked Chloe.

“I’d be happy to.”

* * *

Beca stopped home to pack swim bags for herself and Johnny before heading to daycare to get him.

Johnny excitedly greeted Beca when she came to pick him up. He showed her a paper he’d done where he’d carefully written the letter “T” in both upper and lower case as well as a picture he’d drawn of himself with his mom and Miss Chloe.

“Great job, dude,” said Beca. “Speaking of Miss Chloe, she invited us over for dinner.”

“Do we get to swim in the pool?”

“Yes. I have your bag in the car.”

“Yay!” Johnny cheered as he grabbed Beca’s hand and started to run toward the car.

“Whoa, there, dude. Remember, we don’t run in the parking lot!”

“Right. I forgot.”

Beca got him in the car and headed to Chloe’s building.

“What are you doing, Mommy?” asked Johnny as Beca typed a code into the keypad.

“Miss Chloe’s building only lets people park there if they know the code. Chloe gave it to me so I could park in the garage.”

“That is so cool.”

They got to the building and into Chloe’s condo. Beca greeted her girlfriend, who was already wearing a swimsuit and cover-up, with a chaste kiss.

“Nice swimsuit,” said Beca.

“Thanks.”

Johnny was so excited to see the place, especially when he saw the guest room.

“Miss Chloe, why do you have bunk beds?”

“It’s for when I have kids stay overnight.”

“Mommy, can we have a sleepover with Miss Chloe?” asked Johnny.

“I’ll think about it. Definitely not tonight, though. I only packed swimsuits for us.”

“Did you pack my goggles?”

“Of course.”

“And my floaties?”

“Yup.”

“You two can change if you want,” said Chloe. “I was thinking we could eat on the terrace. I have dinner cooking on the grill right now.”

“Johnny, do you want any help?” asked Beca.

“I can do it by myself,” he said.

“Okay. I’ll go change in Miss Chloe’s room. Call me if you need me.”

“I will.”

Chloe stole a quick kiss from Beca before leaving the room. Beca headed to Chloe’s room and quickly changed into a swimsuit and cover-up, keeping an ear out for her son. Once he’d come out of the guest room, they both headed to the kitchen. Beca got drinks for the two of them and got Johnny seated at the table on the terrace. Chloe handed them plates just a moment later.

“Pear guts!” exclaimed Johnny.

Chloe laughed.

“Asparagus,” Beca said. “Remember?”

“I like saying ‘pear guts’ better,” said Johnny.

“I don’t mind if that’s what you call it,” said Chloe. “Do you like steak? I forgot to ask your mom.”

“I don’t know,” said Johnny.

“Try it,” said Beca. “You never know if you like a food until you try it!”

“I know, I know.” Johnny took a bite. “It’s good.”

Johnny told Chloe all about his day. There had apparently been a minor incident involving a classmate sticking a pea in her nose, and Johnny took great pride in talking about how much the friend had yelled when the teacher used a pair of tweezers to retrieve it.

“I can’t imagine running a daycare,” said Beca. “I’ve done a lot of weird stuff since becoming a mom, but that’s a lot. Don’t you ever try that, Johnny.”

“No way, Mommy. Bella cried so much that her moms had to come and pick her up early! Both of them!”

“Wow,” said Beca.

Once they were finished eating, they headed to the pool.

“Are there any rules we should know about?” asked Beca as they rode the elevator to the pool area.

“Just the usual. No running, and kids have to pass a test to go in the deep end,” said Chloe. “Oh, and no floaties other than life jackets or [puddle jumpers](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/4c741b78-3c43-4d77-9f49-15eaa8bee773.16f0fce6f3752fcd444ecea578eaec4d.jpeg).”

“I don’t want to go in the deep end anyway,” said Johnny.

“I really need to invest in some swimming lessons. It’s just tough with the custody arrangements. Jesse lives a little too far away for me to expect him to take him to lessons on weekends, and I work too late to take him to anything in the evening.”

“I’ll ask my brother who taught his kids to swim,” said Chloe. “Maybe he can help you figure something out.”

“It’s worth a try,” said Beca. She wasn’t too optimistic. She’d tried pretty hard at the beginning of the summer without any luck.

As they walked to the pool area and Chloe signed them in as guests, Beca knelt down to Johnny’s level.

“Remember, we need to be on our best behavior because we are Miss Chloe’s guests. Stay where Chloe and I can reach you, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy,” said Johnny. “Hey, it’s Hazel!” Johnny grabbed Beca’s hand and fast-walked over to a girl he knew from daycare.

“Johnny!” exclaimed a little girl with a blonde bob haircut and big brown eyes.

“Mommy, can Hazel and I go play together?”

“It’s okay with me if it’s okay with her grown-up,” said Beca. She turned to the woman sitting next to Hazel. “I’m Beca, Johnny’s mom.”

“Alice,” she said. “They can play. Hazel is a champion swimmer.”

“Johnny hasn’t learned yet, but we’re working on it.”

“I see,” said Alice. “I didn’t know you lived in this building.”

“I don’t,” said Beca. “This is my girlfriend, Chloe. We are here as her guests.”

“I see,” Alice said again. She glanced down at the women, who were holding hands. “Interesting.”

Beca felt Chloe squeeze her hand just as she was about to ask what that meant.

“We’re going to get in the water,” said Chloe. “It was nice meeting you.”

Beca wasn’t surprised when Alice didn’t say anything.

Johnny and Hazel played together nicely. He actually moved pretty well with his puddle jumpers on, keeping up with Hazel. Chloe taught the kids how to play Marco Polo, and Beca was impressed that they’d picked it up so quickly.

After a little while, Alice told Hazel she needed to go home. Johnny played a little longer before Beca decided she’d better get him home as well.

* * *

That Friday night, Beca and Johnny were at Chloe’s place again. Chloe had contacted the swim instructor who had taught her niece and nephew how to swim, and he said he’d be happy to meet Johnny. Beca could arrange things according to her custody schedule, and he’d be able to teach Johnny in the pool in Chloe’s condo.

They got to the pool a little early, and Johnny saw Hazel again.

“Hazel! Do you want to play?”

“My mommy says I can’t because your mommy is a dyke.”

“What does that mean?” asked Johnny.

“I don’t know,” said Hazel.

“I don’t know where she heard that word,” said Alice.

“I heard _you_ say it!” exclaimed Hazel.

Beca walked up behind her son and got Alice’s attention. “Who do you think you are?”

“I don’t want my daughter exposed to...this,” Alice said, gesturing toward Beca and Chloe, who were holding hands.

“You do know there are at least three other kids at daycare with same-sex parents, don’t you? And, for the record, what’s wrong with holding hands?” asked Beca.

“And you taught your daughter that word!” exclaimed Chloe.

“It’s just not right. You two...flaunting it,” said Alice.

“We’re not flaunting anything!” exclaimed Beca.

“Mommy, I really want to play with Johnny,” Hazel said. “What’s a dyke?”

Alice said nothing.

“Is that a bad word? And why can’t I play with Johnny?” Hazel asked, brows furrowed.

“It’s…” Alice hesitated before looking again at the children and then the two women. “It’s a word I shouldn’t have said. You two can play.”

The kids cheered and headed for the pool.

“Johnny, you have to stop when Mr. Mike gets here!” called Beca.

“I know!” he hollered as the two kids headed toward the shallow end of the pool.

“I’m going to get in with the kids,” said Beca.

“Me too,” said Chloe.

“Wait!” called Alice as they turned to leave. “I’m sorry. I was really surprised to see you two together and I kind of got into my head. My dad is a preacher, and I grew up hearing that kind of talk. Seeing how Hazel just wanted to play with her friend snapped me out of it. I shouldn’t have used that word, especially around Hazel. And I’ll admit I didn’t like hearing it out of her mouth either.”

“Apology accepted,” said Beca. “I really do need to get into the pool, though. I don’t need Johnny all flustered before his first swimming lesson.”

The kids played together nicely until the swim instructor arrived. Once Johnny was working with Mr. Mike, Beca and Chloe sat in the lounge chairs and watched. He’d insisted that Johnny would do better with his mother out of the water.

Beca was surprised to see Alice and Hazel walk over to them.

“Hazel wanted to know if she could have a playdate with Johnny sometime,” she said.

“I think that would be fun,” said Beca.

“The only problem is that we’re having renovations done at our place.”

“We could have it at my place,” said Chloe. “I’m in 405. I don’t have kids of my own, but I have a pretty good collection of toys for Johnny and my niece and nephew.”

Beca was relieved that Chloe had offered her condo. She didn’t want anyone coming across the recording studio or her Grammy awards.

“That’s great. Let me know what days work for you, and we’ll schedule something soon,” said Alice.

“Sure,” said Beca.

Johnny proudly walked up to his mom after his lesson. “Mr. Mike taught me how to put my face in the water and blow bubbles! Want to see?”

“Show me!”

“You too, Miss Chloe!” Johnny called as they walked back to the pool.

Johnny got into the water, demonstrated his new skill, and beamed as he took his face out of the water.

“That’s awesome,” said Beca. She turned to the instructor. “I’ve never gotten him to do that before.”

“Sometimes it just helps if someone that isn’t their parent shows them,” he said. “So, let’s get out and schedule our next lesson.”

They got out and the instructor checked his calendar. “I don’t have anything after six next week,” he said.

Beca tried to think about whether or not she could manage. She was usually just getting Johnny at six. “That’s a little tight for us. What about the following week, I guess? He’ll be at his dad’s next weekend.”

“Same thing,” he said.

“Beca, I could get him from daycare if it’s okay with you. I’ll bring him back to my place and you can meet us here whenever you’re finished working,” said Chloe.

“I can’t ask you to do that,” said Beca.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.”

“That would be great,” said Beca. “I guess we’ll take whatever Chloe can manage next week.”

“I’m off on Tuesday,” she said. They made an appointment for 4:00, and Beca and Chloe decided they’d have dinner together at Chloe’s place after Johnny’s lesson. Chloe promised she’d get a carseat and have Beca check it, and Beca made sure Chloe knew the daycare pickup procedure.

Chloe invited Johnny and Beca back to her place for “First Swim Lesson Celebratory Ice Cream.” As Beca sat across the table from her girlfriend, she smiled and shook her head.

“What?” asked Chloe.

“I’m just lucky,” said Beca.

Beca saw Chloe glance at Johnny before looking back at her. “I think we’re both lucky.”


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny’s next swim lesson had gone beautifully. He’d learned how to kick correctly using a kickboard. He’d insisted on demonstrating his new skill as soon as his mom arrived. Chloe made them her favorite lasagna recipe, and Johnny had been so excited about his evening that Beca had struggled to get him calmed down enough to go to sleep.

Tuesday afternoon swim lessons followed by dinner with Chloe quickly became a regular thing. Over the next few weeks, Johnny made rapid progress. He was able to swim just a few feet on his own using a stroke that looked sort of like a dog paddle to Beca, but the instructor assured her it was how a lot of young children first learn to stay afloat.

Things had been going pretty well at work for Beca. Her coworkers had gotten used to Beca having a girlfriend, and the teasing had died down quickly, other than the occasional quip about how dating Chloe had improved Beca’s mood.

One Friday, Beca went to find Bumper, a junior producer whom she’d recently given a track to produce. He was asleep at his desk, and there was a pornographic video paused on his computer screen. A quick review of his internet history showed that he’d been spending most of his time at work surfing porn. The track Beca had given him to edit hadn’t been touched at all. Beca fired him on the spot, making him pack a box of his personal effects while she watched. She’d had security escort him out of the building, and the entire situation had put her in a sour mood. She couldn’t believe his behavior had slipped through the cracks.

Just after Bumper had been escorted out, Jesse called Beca to cancel his weekend with Johnny.

“Really, Jesse?”

“Look, Beca, I can’t take him this weekend. I’ll take him the next two weekends, though. I promise.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Fine, Jesse. Whatever.”

Beca texted Chloe after she hung up with Jesse.

_B: I hate to do this but I have to cancel tonight  
_ _B: Jesse bailed on his weekend  
_ _C: It’s okay  
_ _C: Bring him to my place  
_ _C: We’ll do something fun  
_ _B: Thanks, Chloe.  
_ _B: You’re the best  
_ _C: 😉_

Beca picked Johnny up from daycare. “Hi, Mommy! I wrote the letter ‘I’ today!”

“Great job,” said Beca, looking at the worksheet he proudly held up. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He held Beca’s hand and they walked to Beca’s car.

Beca strapped Johnny into his seat, and he asked, “What time are we meeting Daddy?”

“Daddy had to cancel. You’ll see him the next two weekends.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, kiddo. He didn’t tell me.”

“Awww. I wanted to show him the letters I wrote,” said Johnny.

“I’m sorry, honey. Miss Chloe invited us over, though. She said we can do something fun.”

“What are we going to do?”

“She didn’t tell me. Should we find out?”

“Yeah!” Johnny cheered, already in a much brighter mood.

“Okay, let’s stop home real quick, and then we’ll go see Miss Chloe.”

They headed home, staying just long enough to drop their work and daycare things inside before heading to Chloe’s building.

Chloe opened her arms to hug Beca when they arrived, only for Johnny to run between them to hug Chloe first.

“Can I hug her now, Johnny?” asked Beca with a smirk.

“Okay,” said Johnny, stepping aside. “Miss Chloe, what are we doing tonight?”

“How would you like to make your own pizza?” asked Chloe.

“I don’t know how to cook,” said Johnny. “And I don’t think I’m supposed to touch the oven.”

“I’ll show you how to make your own pizza. You can spread the sauce and cheese and put on toppings. Your mom and I will do the oven part for you, okay?”

“Yeah! I’ve never made my own dinner. That’s so cool.”

They walked into Chloe’s kitchen and she’d purchased individual-sized pre-made pizza crusts, and she’d laid out the sauce, cheese, and several different toppings. Beca smiled as she watched Chloe patiently show her son how to spread out the sauce and sprinkle on the cheese. He chose pepperoni as his topping, and Chloe helped him arrange them into the shape of a smiley face. Beca went for a mix of sausage and pepperoni on her pizza while Chloe chose mushrooms and green peppers.

Johnny headed into the guest room to play with some toys while the pizzas baked.

“Where did you come up with that idea?” asked Beca.

“Uno Chicago Grill,” said Chloe. “There are a few near my sister’s house, and her kids used to love to make their own pizzas there at about his age. It’s a kids’ menu item. I had a feeling Johnny would like it.”

“You are amazing. Do you know that? I was afraid you’d be so mad that I had to cancel at the last minute.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed, but it’s okay. Your son has to come first. I figured it might turn both of your moods around if I gave us something fun to do. Do you mind if I let him pick a movie to watch after this?”

“Not at all,” said Beca. “God, it’s been a day. Just before Jesse called to cancel, I had to fire a junior producer.” She told Chloe the rest of the story.

“That sucks,” said Chloe. “It sounds like he deserved it.”

“He did, but it’s no fun firing someone.”

“I’m sure.”

“He said he had a sleep disorder and a pornography addiction,” said Beca. Chloe just shook her head.

Soon, the pizzas were ready, and Johnny grinned when he saw his pizza. “I feel so grown up making my own dinner,” he said.

“Maybe I should let you take over the cooking from now on,” said Beca.

“No way, Mommy! I’m only four!”

“Just kidding, but maybe you can help me a little.”

“Yeah,” he said.

After they ate their pizza, Chloe said, “Johnny, how would you like to pick a movie to watch?”

“Yay, movies!”

Chloe opened Netflix. She’d made Johnny his own name on her Netflix account so he could use the kid-friendly interface. He chose _The Secret Life of Pets 2_.

The three of them spent the evening laughing at the antics of the different animals on the screen. Johnny was sound asleep by the end of the movie, though.

“I hate to wake him,” said Beca. “But I guess I should get him home.”

“Why don’t we just move him into the guest room? I’ll make a special breakfast in the morning.”

“I…” Beca hesitated.

“It’s up to you. You’re his mother. If you want to take him home, I’ll help you get him into the car.”

Beca thought for a minute before saying, “Let’s move him to the guest room.”

Johnny barely stirred as Beca lifted him and Chloe removed his shoes. She tucked him into the lower bunk, and he simply rolled over. Chloe plugged a nightlight into the wall and the two women left the room.

Beca and Chloe watched some television on Chloe’s couch for a while. When it had been an hour or so, Beca decided Johnny wasn’t likely waking up anytime soon.

“Let’s go to bed,” said Chloe.

“Excellent idea.”

Beca enjoyed spending the night sleeping in Chloe’s arms again, even though this time they’d put pajamas on after making love.

* * *

“I love you,” said Beca the next morning. “You know that, right?”

“I love you too, Beca.”

“I never thought I’d find someone...well, like you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve never dated anyone who cares about my boy as I do. I can’t think of anyone who would have just gone ahead and made a fun night out of things when our plans got canceled. His own father wouldn’t do that!”

“I don’t know what to say about that, Becs. It’s just who I am. You’re the first single parent I’ve dated, but I knew from the start that your son was the most important person in your life. I don’t know what kind of person I’d be if I didn’t understand that.”

Beca snuggled closer to Chloe. She got to enjoy that feeling for less than a minute before she heard a panicked voice scream, “Mommy!!!!!”

She headed to the guest room, Chloe following closely behind.

“Johnny, sweetie, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Where am I?” Johnny asked, rubbing his eyes.

“We’re at Miss Chloe’s,” Beca said. “You fell asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you. See the bunk beds and the toys?”

Johnny blinked a few times and surveyed the room. “Oh, yeah,” he said, smiling. “I remember where I am now.”

“Morning, Johnny,” said Chloe.

“Hi, Miss Chloe. I’m sorry for screaming. I just got confused.”

“No harm done. Do you want a special breakfast? I was going to make french toast.”

Johnny’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Daddy’s girlfriend makes french toast too!”

Beca somehow avoided the urge to roll her eyes, aided by Chloe gently elbowing her in the ribs. “Great,” she said. “Let’s go see if Miss Chloe has some juice in the refrigerator, okay?”

They headed to the kitchen, and Johnny was thrilled to see that Miss Chloe had grape juice, something Beca almost never had in the house.

After breakfast, Johnny sat down to watch some TV in Chloe’s living room while the two women cleaned up. As they were finishing loading the dishwasher, Chloe got a text from her brother.

“Hey, Beca, do you and Johnny want to go to my brother’s? He just invited me over for a cookout. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him and his family.”

“Are you sure he won’t mind?”

“No way. He always cooks for an army.”

“I don’t know, Chloe. He’s going to hate me,” said Beca.

“Why would he hate you?”

“I had a baby at nineteen, and I was divorced when I was twenty. I’m not rich like you guys.”

“He doesn’t judge. Our parents taught us better than that,” said Chloe.

“It’s a big step. Meeting your family.”

“It’s just my brother and sister-in-law. And they’re some of the most easygoing people in the family. Besides, Johnny could play with Cassie and Denny.”

“How old are they?”

“They’re six.”

“Twins?” asked Beca.

“Yup,” said Chloe.

“Okay, we’ll go,” said Beca. “But I should get Johnny home. He needs to change his clothes and everything. Should I bring anything?”

“No, I’m sure Alan and Beth have everything covered. I’ll text him and check, though.”

Chloe texted her brother, and, sure enough, he was thrilled to have two additional guests. Beca took Johnny and headed back to their house. She gave Johnny a bath and had him brush his teeth and put on clean clothes.

At around 4:00, Chloe arrived at Beca’s so she could drive everyone to her brother’s. Beca reminded Johnny to use his manners at Mr. Alan and Miss Beth’s house.

“Relax, Beca. They have six-year-old twins. They’re kid people.”

“Right,” said Beca, still feeling nervous. She felt Chloe squeeze her hand to reassure her. It helped a little.

Beca gasped as they arrived at Chloe’s brother’s house. It was huge, and Beca estimated that she could fit about four houses the size of hers into that one.

“This is…” Beca trailed off, unsure of how to even describe it.

“Relax,” said Chloe. “I’m sure my brother and sister-in-law will like you.”

Beca took a deep breath as she got out of the car. These people were way out of her league.

“Aunt Chloe!” Beca heard two young voices call as two kids and a golden retriever came running out the front door to greet them.

“Hi, guys!” Chloe hugged the kids and gave the dog a treat out of her pocket. She turned the kids to face Beca and Johnny.

“This is Miss Beca and her son Johnny,” she said.

“This is Cassie,” she said, gesturing to the little girl with brown curly hair and big brown eyes. “And Denny.” Chloe gestured to the little boy, who had reddish-brown hair and the same bright blue eyes as his aunt.

The dog bumped Chloe’s hand with its nose. “Oh, I haven’t forgotten about you. This is Bailey, my other niece.”

“Aunt Chloe!” exclaimed Cassie.

“I spoil her just as much as I spoil all of you,” said Chloe.

“Johnny, do you like to play with Legos?” asked Denny.

“I _love_ Legos!” exclaimed Johnny.

“Do you want to come to the playroom and see ours?”

“Yeah,” said Johnny. “Mommy, can I?”

“Sure, dude.”

Johnny took off after the twins, and Chloe and Beca headed inside.

“Alan? Beth?” Chloe called.

“Backyard,” a voice called from the kitchen.

Chloe led Beca to the kitchen and out onto a spacious back deck. She hugged her brother, a man with the same bright blue eyes and red hair as Chloe, and sister-in-law, a woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes, before introducing them.

“So, this is the woman keeping my little sister so busy?” Alan said, grinning.

“Yeah...I…” Beca stammered.

“Don’t tease her,” said Beth. “Don’t mind my husband. He forgets that not everyone is used to his humor.”

“Oh,” said Beca, nodding.

“Where’s your son?” asked Beth.

“He took off with the twins,” she said.

“We’ll let them play. Alan just got the grill ready. Are hot dogs and hamburgers okay?”

“Yeah, that’s great. Johnny will eat either one and so will I.”

“Awesome,” said Beth. “My two were so picky at his age.”

“I guess I lucked out because that boy will eat almost anything,” said Beca.

Beca found herself at ease pretty quickly with Beth, bonding over parenthood. She’d laughed when Beca told her how disappointed her son had been when Chloe didn’t bring over a chick or duckling.

Once everything was ready, Johnny insisted on sitting with Cassie and Denny. “You don’t want to sit with your boring mom?” asked Beca.

“You’re not boring, Mommy. I just wanted to talk about Legos with Cassie and Denny.”

“It’s okay. I’m just teasing you. I’m glad you’re getting along,” said Beca.

Beca was about to eat when she saw Chloe and her family had their heads bowed and began to say grace. “Johnny, wait for a second,” she whispered.

“Can I eat now?” Johnny asked loudly once the short prayer had been spoken.

“Go ahead,” said Beca. “I’m sorry, he’s just not used to--”

“It’s totally fine,” said Beth. “I was just raised saying grace before every meal, and sometimes I forget that not everyone does that.”

Beca simply nodded before nervously biting into her cheeseburger. She was fairly quiet for the rest of the meal. Chloe followed her when she went to clear her plate.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked.

“I didn’t know they were religious,” said Beca.

“It’s mostly Beth,” said Chloe. “But she’s not judgmental, I promise.”

“Okay,” Beca mumbled, not entirely convinced.

Once dinner was done, the kids went back to the Lego building.

“Tell us more about yourself, Beca,” said Alan.

“I...I’m…”

“I’m sorry we’ve made you nervous,” said Beth.

Beca took a breath. “Well, I guess you figured out I’m a single mom.”

“That’s a pretty tough job,” said Beth. “We had two at once, of course, but I can’t imagine almost never having a break.”

“I’ve been divorced for so long that I’m used to it,” said Beca.

“How long, if you don’t mind us asking?” asked Alan.

“About three years.”

“That must have been hard,” said Beth.

“It was, but I think staying in an unhappy marriage is worse. Johnny is a pretty easygoing kid, and he doesn’t remember anything else anyway,” said Beca.

“Is his father involved?” asked Alan.

“Alan, that’s none of our business,” said Beth.

“It’s okay,” said Beca. She went on to explain the basics of the custody arrangement.

“We actually met when Beca was taking Johnny to the petting zoo before his month with his dad,” said Chloe.

“How lucky is that?” asked Beth.

“I feel pretty lucky,” said Beca. “I appreciate you letting us tag along with Chloe, by the way. This was supposed to be Jesse’s weekend, and he canceled at the last minute. I’d already had a bad day at work on Friday, and then I had to cancel my plans with Chloe. But she made a fun night out of it for us.”

“Great job, sis,” said Alan. Chloe just smiled.

The kids came out, asking the adults to come and see their Lego project. They followed the kids to the playroom and saw they’d built a small village.

“Mommy, did you see I built us a house in between Miss Chloe’s and Mr. Alan’s house?” asked Johnny.

“That’s really cool.”

“Yeah,” said Johnny. “I wish we lived right between them so I could visit them whenever I wanted to.”

“That would be cool,” said Beca.

“Can we watch a movie?” asked Cassie.

Alan set the kids up in one of the smaller living rooms with a Disney movie, _James and the Giant Peach_.

The adults came back to the big living room, and Beca found herself talking to Beth again while Chloe and Alan reminisced about their childhood.

“I know the family is a lot to get used to,” said Beth. “I was super overwhelmed at first.”

“So, you didn’t grow up like this?”

“Not at all. Typical suburban middle-class upbringing, well, save for attending a Catholic school my whole life.”

“Right.”

“Look, I seriously don’t judge. I just know how I was raised. I can promise you I’m not perfect at all.”

“So, you don’t think I’m horrible for having a baby at nineteen who was conceived out of wedlock? I did marry his father, but that was a mistake.”

“It was all very brave, though. Just think about what you’d be teaching your son. You said yourself that staying in an unhappy marriage would have been worse,” said Beth.

“I guess that’s true.”

“Besides, the twins were conceived with IVF. I couldn’t get pregnant any other way. And the Catholic church doesn’t approve of that. My parish was okay with it, but the general stance of the church is against it.”

“And you don’t hate me for having an ‘oops’ baby?”

“I suppose a tiny part of me is jealous, but, overall, no. Everyone has different struggles. Besides, I’m really happy I have my two kids. They were two of my last three embryos. I had all three implanted, and two of them took. I don’t want to go through the entire process again.”

“My pregnancy wasn’t easy,” said Beca. “I had such terrible morning sickness. And then I had a c-section. He was breech, and the doctor couldn’t get him to flip over. It really hurt, too, when she tried.”

“Well, I had two breech babies, so my doctor didn’t even try. They scheduled the c-section when they were still that way beyond thirty weeks. I don’t even know what labor feels like.”

“Neither do I,” said Beca. “I scheduled my c-section for a week after Jesse’s finals were finished, hoping Johnny wouldn’t arrive early. Luckily for me, he didn’t.”

“He seems like a pretty great kid, at least from the little bit I’ve seen of him. Is he in school?”

“His daycare has a preschool curriculum. He’s chomping at the bit to go to kindergarten next year.”

“Cassie and Denny were like that, too. I’m glad they still like school in first grade.”

“That sounds promising. Where do they go?”

“St. Margaret’s.”

Beca nodded. She knew the school. One year of tuition was more than her dad would have paid for her to go to Barden for four years had he not been a faculty member.

“I’ve been very pleased with the education, and it saves me from having to take time out of after-school and weekend activities to attend religious education classes.”

“What do they do?”

“They’re both on a year-round swim team at the health club, and they both play soccer for the Catholic school league. This is the last year they can be on the same team. It’s only co-ed for the six and under age group.”

“I never really did sports. I’m not very athletic.”

“Neither am I. They get it from their father,” said Beth. “What do you do for a living?”

“I work at a record label,” said Beca, trying not to fidget.

“That must be really interesting work. Do you know anyone famous?”

“It is interesting, and, yes, I do. But I can’t really say who.”

“I get it. I’m an attorney. I’ve written hundreds of NDA’s.”

“Wow,” said Beca.

“Alan put me through law school. I’ve scaled back my hours since having the kids, but I didn’t want to just toss all of that education.”

“I’m still getting used to everything. I didn’t even know Chloe was so wealthy at first.”

“Alan didn’t tell me either,” said Beth. “Their parents taught them not to boast about such things, and I know they both have had people take advantage of them because of it.”

“That’s pretty much what Chloe told me.”

The twins ran into the living room to tell the adults that the movie was over. “Miss Beca, Johnny fell asleep,” said Cassie.

“That seems to be a pattern for him, lately,” said Beca. “I guess I’d better get him home. Thank you so much for having us over. We both had a wonderful time.”

“Do you need help getting him into the car?” asked Alan.

“I’ve got him,” said Chloe.

Chloe somehow managed to lift Johnny out of the beanbag chair where he’d been snoozing and place his head on her shoulder without waking him up. She helped Beca settle him into the carseat with barely a peep out of him.

“It seems like you and Beth got along really well,” whispered Chloe as she drove them back.

“Yeah, classic mom bonding, I guess, although I’ve never been a big fan of that,” said Beca. “She’s really sweet, and you were right. I worried for no good reason. I hope the rest of your family is this great.”

“I’d like to think so,” said Chloe. “So, when can we meet my parents?”

“What?” Beca gasped before covering her mouth. She’d been caught off guard and had forgotten about the sleeping child in the back.

“Just messing with you,” said Chloe.

Chloe helped Beca get her son into the house and into bed. Beca still had no idea how her kid could sleep so soundly, but she was really glad it had happened.

Once they left Johnny’s room, Chloe pulled Beca close, kissing her soundly. “I guess I should go, though, right?”

“As much as I’d love for you to stay, I just don’t like setting that example for Johnny.”

“I totally understand. The pool closes after tomorrow, so why don’t you two come over tomorrow afternoon?” asked Chloe.

“I forgot about that!”

Beca remembered that Mike had asked her about future swim lessons after the pool closed. She hadn’t gotten back to him with specifics.

“Have you figured out what to do about Johnny’s lessons?”

“No,” admitted Beca. “I guess I sort of thought he’d have to wait until the summer.”

“I’m pretty sure Mike teaches at a few indoor pools. You should text him.”

“Will do. Goodnight, Chloe. Love you!”

“Love you too!

Chloe gave Beca another kiss before heading home in her car.

* * *

Sunday morning, Johnny woke up and knocked on his mom’s door.

“Morning, kiddo,” she said as she opened the door.

“Mommy, where is Miss Chloe?”

“She’s at home,” said Beca.

“Oh. I was hoping for more french toast.”

“What makes you think I don’t know how to make french toast?”

“You’ve never made it for me,” said Johnny.

“Let’s go into the kitchen. I’ll make you some. I’ll even let you help me.”

“Yay!”

Beca cracked eggs into a bowl and let her son mix them. She added just a little bit of cinnamon, and then she showed Johnny how to dip the bread into the egg mixture. The kitchen counter was a complete mess by the time everything was finished, but Beca couldn’t get too upset when she saw the proud look on her son’s face when he ate the breakfast he’d helped make.

After breakfast, Beca asked Johnny if he wanted to go to Miss Chloe’s and swim, which was met with more cheering. Beca texted Chloe to confirm a time, and she sent Johnny to the playroom while she cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

Johnny was thrilled to spot Hazel when they arrived at the pool. The two of them were soon off playing. Beca greeted Alice quickly before getting into the shallow end to keep a better eye on her son. She was touched to see Hazel being very patient and encouraging.

“Yeah, Johnny! That’s right! Kick, kick, kick!”

“Wow, Hazel,” said Beca. “You are being such a good friend.”

“Thanks. I knew Johnny could do it.”

“Me, too.”

Alice sat on the edge of the pool near the kids. Beca walked closer to her. “Your daughter is being so helpful. It’s really giving Johnny a confidence boost.”

“I’m glad. She really likes being a helper,” said Alice. “So, can we schedule a playdate for next weekend?”

“No, that’s Johnny’s weekend with his dad. It was supposed to be this weekend, but he asked me late on Friday afternoon if we could switch.”

“That sucks,” said Alice. “I’m basically a single mom right now. Hazel’s dad has been out of the country for the past month.”

Beca suppressed an eye-roll. Being an actual single parent was very different from having a spouse out of the country. “Oh, is he in the military?” she asked, trying to keep her tone even.

“No, he’s an international business consultant.”

“How long until he comes back?” asked Beca.

“He’s going to try to be back by November. Hazel turns five on the fifteenth of that month. She’d hate to have to see her dad on FaceTime on her birthday.”

“Right.”

“You should take your ex to court if he’s skipping weekends,” said Alice.

“I don’t know. I’d rather not. He said he’d take the next two weekends, so it evens out.”

“Well, my sister had to do that. Her ex kept canceling his visits, and she took him to court. She got full custody and increased child support.”

“Thanks for looking out for me. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’m sure I can get the name of her attorney,” Alice offered.

“I’m good,” said Beca. “So, how long have you lived here?”

“I moved to Atlanta for college, and that’s where I met my husband. We both found jobs in the area, so we stayed. We bought the condo just after I got pregnant. Kevin liked the security in the building. He’s away a lot, and he wanted to be sure Hazel and I were safe. What about you?”

“I grew up in Seattle, but I moved here a few years ago, before I had Johnny.”

“How long have you been divorced, or is that too personal a question?” asked Alice.

Beca decided the fewer details, the better. “About three years. Believe me, we’re both happier that way. I’d rather my son see two happy parents, even if we’re not together.”

“He seems to be a really happy kid, and Chloe is so good with him.”

“She is,” said Beca, smiling as she saw her girlfriend playing with the kids.

Johnny called for Beca to join their game, ending the conversation. Beca ended up putting Johnny in his puddle jumper when Hazel grabbed a ball and asked to play catch.

Beca declined Chloe’s offer to have dinner at her place. She could see Johnny was fading fast, and she wanted to make sure he went to sleep in his own bed on a school/work night.


	8. Chapter 8

The following Friday, Beca was relieved that Jesse didn’t cancel again. She was a little surprised to see he’d brought his girlfriend and her little girl to the McDonald’s to pick him up, but she politely introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Beca. You must be Amanda,” she said, shaking the woman’s hand. Amanda was a bright, bubbly blonde who appeared to be the polar opposite of Beca.

“Yes, and this is my daughter, Claire,” she replied, gesturing to a little girl with strawberry blonde curls.

“Thank you,” said Beca. “Jesse told me you helped him understand how difficult he’d been making things for me during his visits.”

“Oh, it was the least I could do,” she said.

“Well, I appreciate it,” she said. She turned to Johnny. “Okay, dude, be good for Daddy and Miss Amanda and play nicely with Claire. I’ll see you on Sunday!”

“Bye, Mommy,” said Johnny after giving his mom a hug.

* * *

Beca headed home and changed into her “little black dress” for her date with Chloe. She’d rolled her eyes a few years ago when her coworkers bullied her into purchasing one, but she was really glad she had one. Chloe was taking her to dinner, and she’d strongly suggested Beca wear it after she’d spotted it hanging in her closet. It was just a simple black [dress](https://imgur.com/uDIDEGR) with a sheer panel that she wore with black ankle boots, but she had to admit to herself that it was a good look when she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She’d paired it with a clutch, and she was enjoying the extremely rare occasion she got to go anywhere without the “mom purse.”

Chloe picked Beca up, and she didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that she was checking her out.

“I was right,” said Chloe. “That little black dress is a good look on you.”

“Thank you,” said Beca. “I have to say I’m liking your dress just as much.” Chloe had her own black [dress](https://imgur.com/1y5CyhF) on, a short one with spaghetti straps, and she wore it with gold heels and no pantyhose.

“Are you staying over tonight?” asked Chloe.

“Yup,” said Beca.

“You know, you should just keep some stuff at my place.”

“Okay, do you have a minute for me to grab a few extra things?”

“Sure,” said Chloe.

Beca grabbed a bag and filled it with a few essential items, and she was ready to go.

* * *

“You spoil me,” said Beca as they sat down at the restaurant. It was another upscale rooftop place.

“What do you mean?”

“I never would have thought to go to a restaurant like this, but you take me to places like this one a lot.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” asked Chloe.

“Not really,” said Beca. “I guess a part of me is just getting used to it.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“It’s really nice, though.”

They shared a nice meal together before heading back to Chloe’s place.

* * *

They got inside, and Chloe immediately pushed Beca against the door, attacking her mouth.

When they came up for air, Beca said, “Bedroom. Or couch. The door is hurting my back.”

“Sorry. You’re just…” Chloe kissed her deeply again before leading Beca to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and pulled Beca into her lap.

“Hold on,” said Beca, standing up. She kicked off her shoes. “That’s better.”

Chloe pulled Beca close and began to feel for the zipper. Beca guided her hand and Chloe had it off of her in record time. Beca took off her pantyhose and sat back down on her girlfriend’s lap. Chloe put her lips back on hers and quickly relieved her of her bra. She moved her lips down and took one of Beca’s nipples into her mouth.

“Chloe…” Beca moaned.

She felt Chloe’s hands lower, and she grabbed Beca’s ass, causing the woman to roll her hips. Chloe reached around to slip her hands down the front of Beca’s underwear when Beca stood up again. This time Chloe stood up with her, crashing her lips into hers. Beca had originally stood up to take off her underwear, but she took a moment to get her hands on Chloe again. She pulled Chloe closer to her and let her hands wander. She reached under Chloe’s dress and pulled away, gasping.

“Chloe Beale, did you take me out to a fancy restaurant without wearing underwear?” asked Beca.

“Maybe,” said Chloe, winking.

Beca unzipped Chloe’s dress and saw that she hadn’t worn a bra either as the garment fell to the floor.

“You dirty bird,” said Beca.

“Guilty,” said Chloe, shrugging.

Beca immediately dropped to her knees and put her mouth on Chloe. She wasn’t surprised that the woman was already wet. She had Chloe screaming her name in minutes.

“I should really skip wearing underwear more often,” said Chloe.

She sat back down on the bed and motioned for Beca to get in her lap, which she did after taking off her underwear. Beca felt Chloe explore for just a moment with her fingers, slipping two inside of her once she discovered how wet she was. Beca rode Chloe’s fingers, repeating her name over and over again. Chloe held her tightly as she rode out her orgasm.

When the two women were satisfied, they lay together in Chloe’s bed.

“I love you so much,” said Beca.

“Are you sure that isn’t the amazing sex talking?”

Beca chuckled. “Maybe, but I do love you. You know that?”

“Yes. I love you too,” said Chloe. “Does Jesse have Johnny next weekend?”

“That’s what he said. Why?”

“Do you want to go away next weekend?”

“Where?”

“Nowhere far,” said Chloe. “I was thinking about going to a bed and breakfast.”

“A relaxing weekend without the kid? Sign me up,” said Beca.

“Awes. I’ll book it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, awes.”

* * *

Chloe had to work on Saturday, so Beca went back home to catch up on housework and some of her music. She’d decided she’d take it upon herself to work on the track she’d given Bumper. She didn’t have a junior producer anymore, and she didn’t want to keep the artist waiting. She made a mental note to have Theo write up an ad for a junior producer and have Fat Amy post it. She decided it might also be a good idea to post ads for an intern at the area colleges. It was how she’d gotten her start, and she wanted to give someone else a chance.

She smiled to herself as she thought about Chloe. She’d told Jesse that she loved him because it seemed like the right thing to do, with the two of them being married. He’d been the one to say it first, and he’d looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. She’d felt bad about saying something she hadn’t meant, but she’d just figured she’d learn to love him. They’d already planned their shotgun wedding.

She’d been dancing around the “L-word” in her head for a little while where Chloe was concerned, but seeing her girlfriend take what could have been an awful night and turn it into something fun for everyone had really put things over the top.

That night, Beca made dinner for Chloe. She’d bought a marinated pork tenderloin at the grocery store, and she’d made mashed potatoes and green beans to go with it.

Chloe came over right after work and greeted Beca with a kiss.

“Hey, babe. How was work?”

“It was pretty good. This adorable little girl was feeding Moon Pie, and I had to get her little brother to feed Daisy because she was getting so jealous. He was a little nervous to let her eat out of his hand, and his sister was so adorable with him. She kept telling him that it tickled, and she promised Daisy wouldn’t bite him.”

“That’s sweet. How old were they?”

“Three and five, if I had to guess,” said Chloe. “What about you?”

“I worked from home. I finished the track that Bumper was supposed to do. I am going to get Amy and Theo to find me an intern or junior producer. Oh, and I got some good news in the mail.”

“What’s that?”

“I finally paid off my debt. Three years in the making.”

“That’s great, Beca.”

“Thanks. It just sucks because most of it wasn’t mine to begin with. Jesse ran up a ton of debt while we were married.”

“Why did you have to pay it?”

“Because it was all in joint accounts. He’d complained about how we were going to starve and be homeless when I quit my job, but he still spent money just the same. He ran up some serious credit card debt. I got it consolidated into a loan after we split, thanks to some financial advice from my dad. Johnny and I had a small apartment until about a year ago because I couldn’t get a mortgage.”

“I’d wondered about that, honestly. I thought that Grammy-winning producers made more money, but I didn’t want to ask.”

“Well, it’s a combination of things. I’ve been making payments on this loan since right after the divorce. As far as my salary goes, I could demand more money from my artists, but I generally don’t charge more money to new ones. I want to give them a chance. I do charge more for artists who can afford it, but I actually prefer working with lesser-known people.”

“That’s very noble of you,” said Chloe.

Beca shrugged. “I just know that I wouldn’t be where I am if nobody had given me a chance. I’d probably have had to give up on my dream of making music. Maybe I would have given in and just found some sort of job I didn’t like to keep a roof over our heads. I don’t know.”

“And just think of the example you’re setting for your son,” said Chloe. “By the way, what does Jesse do?”

“He works for a film studio. He wants to score movies, but he’s not doing that right now. I’m not actually sure what he does right now. He pays his child support, and I really don’t try to talk to him unless it involves our son.”

“I can see that. He seemed like an okay guy the one time I met him.”

“He is,” said Beca. “I don’t really have anything against him. We just don’t have anything in common anymore except for Johnny. Do you mind if we talk about something else?”

“I thought maybe we could choose our room at the bed and breakfast.”

“Now you’re talking.”

“This one has a spa tub for two,” said Chloe, pulling up a picture on her phone.

“Book that one!”

“Done.”

“I love you,” said Beca.

“Because I booked our trip?” asked Chloe.

“I just like saying it. You’re the first person outside of family that I’ve said that to and really meant it.”

“Well, I love you too and I feel honored.”

“You should.”

* * *

The next morning, Chloe had to leave for work after breakfast. Beca went over the track she’d finished again, making a few minor tweaks. She finally made herself put it down, knowing she’d just been using it to distract herself. She thought about how it hadn’t been that long ago that she’d spent every other weekend alone, missing her son, but not having much of anything to do to fill the time. She made herself spend a little bit of time cleaning up around the house, and she also sat down to watch some TV and just relax.

She headed to McDonald’s to get Johnny.

“Mommy!” exclaimed Johnny.

“Hey, bud, how was your weekend?”

“It was fun. Daddy and Amanda took us to the zoo. I saw the elephants, and the lemurs, and the zebras!”

“Did you see the red pandas?” asked Beca.

“Yeah. I told Claire about how much you love them.”

“That’s great.”

“We got to pet some goats, but no chicks or ducks like when we see Miss Chloe.”

“It’s good to try something different.” She turned to Jesse. “How was he?”

“Fine,” Jesse said, sharply.

“Did something happen?”

“No.”

Beca looked at him quizzically for a moment before deciding it was best she just take her son home.

“Bye, Jesse,” said Beca.

“Bye, Daddy,” said Johnny, giving his dad one more hug before heading out with his mom.

Johnny chattered away in the car about his zoo trip. He’d seen the giant pandas as well, but they’d been asleep most of the time. They’d gotten ice cream as a treat, even though Claire had complained about eating a packed lunch.

When they got home, Beca put some dinosaur nuggets and tater tots in the oven for them for dinner. Johnny continued to tell Beca about his weekend with his dad. Beca listened for anything that might have made Jesse act so short with her, but it sounded like a pretty normal weekend. She wanted to ask Johnny if anything out of the ordinary happened, but she thought better of it. She remembered how her parents would try to use what she said in a rather nasty custody battle when she was young, and she wasn’t about to put her own son through it. Besides, Jesse’s attitude may have had nothing to do with either of them.

* * *

The following night, after Johnny had gone to bed, Jesse called.

“Hi,” said Beca.

“Is Johnny down for the night?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” said Jesse. “Johnny told me the two of you slept over at Chloe’s last weekend.”

“Yeah.”

“What was that all about?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Says the guy who had at least two sleepovers with his girlfriend this past summer!”

“And you gave me hell for it!”

“I did not give you hell for it. I just asked that you not have them when Johnny is over.”

“But, you can have sleepovers at your _girlfriend’s_ house with him?”

“Is this because I told you not to have a sleepover, or is it because I’m seeing a woman and not a man?” asked Beca.

Jesse didn’t respond.

“That’s what I thought,” said Beca. “And, for your information, it wasn’t anything we’d planned. Chloe made a fun night for us since you’d canceled at the last minute. Johnny fell asleep watching a movie. She offered to help me get him into the car, and I decided he’d probably sleep better in her guest room.”

“So that was it?”

“Yes.”

“He said he fell asleep at Cassie and Denny’s house too. Who are they?”

Beca blew out a sigh. “What is this? The third degree?”

“I have a right to know what’s going on with my son.”

“Seriously, Jesse?”

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Jesus Christ, Jesse. Cassie and Denny are Chloe’s niece and nephew. They played Legos, watched _James and the Giant Peach_ , and Johnny fell asleep in a beanbag chair.”

“Where did he sleep that night?”

“In his own bed,” said Beca, more defensively than she’d intended. “Chloe got him into the car for me and helped me tuck him in before she left.”

“I still don’t know how I feel about you dating a woman.”

“I really don’t care what you think about that.”

“But, really, what example are you setting for Johnny?”

“I’m showing him a loving relationship between two women.”

“Then why did he ask me what a dyke was?” asked Jesse.

“Oh, _that_. I get it now.” Beca explained the incident with Alice and Hazel.

“Did you tell him what it meant?” asked Jesse.

“Nope. Did you?”

“I was about to, but Amanda stopped me. She said it was a bad word. Johnny thought he would be in trouble for saying it, but I told him he wasn’t as long as he didn’t say it again.”

“Good. You _do_ know that several kids at his daycare have same-sex parents, don’t you? Bella has two moms, and so does Austin. And Lexi has two dads.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I never noticed.” Jesse rarely picked their son up from daycare, so that made enough sense.

“Okay, so, can you chill out now? I swear Johnny is doing just fine with me dating a woman. He _loves_ Chloe, and she’s amazing with him.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I heard that word out of my son’s mouth, and I jumped to conclusions.”

“Hearing it out of Hazel’s mouth was bad enough. I probably should have talked to our son about it earlier.”

“It’s okay. I’ll let you go now. Goodnight, Beca.”

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

Beca sighed after she hung up. Her ex was a pain in the ass. She understood why he’d been concerned, but he’d gone about solving the problem the wrong way. Then again, that was Jesse and that was one of the many reasons why they weren’t together anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Beca decided it would be a good idea to discuss the word “dyke” with her son.

“Hey, Johnny. Daddy called me last night.”

“Is he mad at you?”

“Maybe a little bit. Why do you ask?”

“Because you and Daddy only talk on the phone when you are fighting.”

Beca internally cringed at that. “I know, buddy. I’m sorry about that. Anyway, I realized I should have talked to you about Hazel and Miss Alice.”

“Daddy and Miss Amanda said that Hazel said a bad word.”

“She did, but that was because her mommy made a mistake using that word,” said Beca.

“What does it mean?” he asked.

Beca thought for a second, deciding her son could handle the truth. “It’s a girl who likes to date girls. But it's a mean way to say it.”

“I don’t understand. Why is that bad?”

“Well, kiddo, some people think that girls who date girls or boys who date boys are bad.”

“But, you and Miss Chloe aren’t bad! Why do people think that?”

“I don’t know, kiddo. Maybe they should think more like you.”

“Maybe,” said Johnny, his brow furrowed.

* * *

A few days later, while they were eating dinner, Johnny surprised Beca.

“Mommy, are we going to live with Miss Chloe?” he asked.

“No. Where did you get that idea?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“Johnny, sweetie, we aren’t supposed to keep secrets from people we love.”

Johnny looked uncomfortable for a moment before speaking again. “Daddy said we are going to live with Miss Amanda and Claire. He told me not to say anything to you because you’ll freak out.”

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Are you freaking out, Mommy?”

“No, buddy. I’m just surprised. Go ahead and play while I clean up, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Beca loaded and ran the dishwasher. She headed to the playroom with her son. He asked if he could paint, so she got his easel set up, tossed an old shirt over his head, and got out his brush and a fresh sheet of paint paper. She smiled when he dipped his brush into the red paint.

“What are you painting?”

“Miss Chloe.”

“Great idea.”

* * *

That night, Beca called Jesse.

“What’s up, Beca?”

“A little birdie told me you’re moving.”

“He wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

“Must I remind you that asking a four-year-old to keep a secret is a terrible idea?” asked Beca, sighing. “What if someone does something bad, like touches him inappropriately, and then tells him it’s a secret?”

“Shit. I never thought about that. That was stupid.”

“So, what is going on?”

“I’m putting my house up for sale. Amanda has a three-bedroom place. We are going to let Johnny pick the paint color for his room.”

“Okay. Where does she live?”

“Nearby. She’s in the neighborhood of single-family homes next to mine,” said Jesse.

“That’s good. Why didn’t you want Johnny to tell me?”

“I don’t know. It was dumb, I guess. You got upset with me about Amanda, and I just figured you’d be mad.”

“I don’t care that you are moving; I’m upset that you asked our son to keep a secret from me.”

“I’m sorry. That was a poor choice.”

“Apology accepted. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at six,” said Beca.

“Shit.”

Beca felt the anger boiling inside of her. She knew what was coming.

“I can’t take him this weekend.”

“You promised!”

“I know,” said Jesse. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“I...I forgot that I’d promised to take him two weekends in a row.”

“You _really_ can’t take him?” asked Beca.

“I have so much to do to get my house on the market!”

“Seriously? You do know our son is a child, not an inconvenience.”

“Of course. But I really can’t take him.”

“Fine, Jesse. I was supposed to go away with Chloe, but I’ll cancel my plans so I can parent our son!” Beca exclaimed as she ended the call.

She felt her stomach twist as she started to call her girlfriend.

“Hey, Becs.”

“Hey, Chlo. I really hate to do this, but I have to cancel this weekend. Jesse bailed on me again.”

Chloe blew out a sigh. “You don’t have anyone to take Johnny?”

“No,” said Beca. “What happened to you understanding that my son was the most important person in my life?”

“I _do_ understand. It doesn’t mean that you let your ex walk all over you!”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“Your dad can’t take him?”

“Hell, no. He and the stepmonster have no idea what to do with him. They expect him to act like a little adult. They don’t understand why he bounces between different activities, and they don’t make any effort to keep breakables out of his reach. Just a two-hour visit stresses both of us out. They spend the whole time telling him to sit still and don’t touch anything. I can’t leave him with them for a whole weekend!”

“Fine. I get it. I’ll cancel our reservations,” Chloe said, her tone clipped.

“Thanks. I love you and I’m really sorry,” said Beca.

“Love you, too,” said Chloe, still sounding frustrated.

Beca sighed. Now, she had both Jesse and Chloe angry with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning, as they were having breakfast, Johnny said, “I’m so excited to see Daddy again!”

“You’re going to be with me this weekend.”

“Why?”

“Daddy had to cancel and he’s sorry,” said Beca.

“Oh,” said Johnny. “Are we going to see Miss Chloe?”

“Not today.”

“Why not?”

“She’s busy.”

“Oh.”

“We’ll find some fun stuff to do, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Johnny was quiet on the way to daycare. He had a long face when she took him out of the car.

“You’re disappointed, aren’t you?” Beca asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“I know. But these things happen.”

“When will I see Daddy again?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll let you know when I find out. I’m sure it will be soon.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s get you inside. I know you’re going to have a great day today, okay? Think about what you want to do with me this weekend, and we can talk about it after I pick you up.”

Her son brightened. “Yeah!”

* * *

The work day dragged for Beca. She texted Jesse to ask when the next weekend was that he was taking Johnny, and she was more than a little put off when he didn’t answer. She knew she should try and talk things over with Chloe, but she didn’t know what to say. So, she took the coward’s way out and didn’t try to talk to her.

Beca was thrilled when it was time to cut out of work for the day. She didn’t have much work to do that day, making things seem to go even slower.

Beca picked up Johnny, and he said he wanted to make his own pizza for dinner. Beca took him to the grocery store on the way home to buy the ingredients. He suckered her into buying a package of Oreo cookies as well.

They made their pizzas for dinner, watched some superhero cartoon on Netflix, and Beca felt so lonely after she’d put him to bed.

She drowned her sorrows in wine and Oreos while watching some reality show she’d found on one of her streaming services. She checked her phone, and neither Jesse or Chloe had texted her. She was disappointed in both of them and mad at herself, too.

* * *

The next morning, Johnny was up early.

“Mommy! Can we have french toast?” he asked.

“Only if you can help me,” said Beca, yawning.

“I’ll help! I’ll help!”

“Let me just start some coffee first.”

Once Beca had the pot of coffee brewing, she got the ingredients and let her son mix the eggs.

They shared some french toast, and Johnny asked to go to the library and get some books and maybe a movie. Beca told him that sounded like a great way to spend the afternoon.

Beca called Chloe once she had her son occupied.

“Hey, Beca.”

“Hi, Chloe. Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“Yeah. I don’t exactly have anything to do.”

Beca cringed. “I’m really sorry that I had to cancel.”

“I get that your son has to be the most important person in your life, but I don’t get why you just let Jesse cancel on you like that.”

“It’s complicated, okay?”

“Help me understand why you won’t just take him to court and _make_ him keep to the custody arrangements. I’ll even pay for you to talk to an attorney.”

“I knew you’d do that,” said Beca. “You just think you can throw money at me and fix it!”

“That’s not what I was trying to do.”

“Just, forget it,” said Beca. “I have to go.” She ended the call before Chloe could respond.

* * *

Beca took Johnny out after lunch. They headed to the children’s area, and he saw that they had a storytime. Beca encouraged him to sit down and join the group. She thought she saw a few parents looking in her direction and whispering, but she figured someone was judging the young mom in the room. Beca was nearly twenty-four years old, but she looked like a teenager, especially when she was casually dressed with minimal makeup.

Beca let Johnny choose a few books to take home, and he also asked to check out a small video player that was preloaded with kids’ shows. She made him promise to be really careful with it before agreeing.

He asked to go out to eat that night, and Beca couldn’t turn him down. She still felt lonely and depressed, and cooking was the last thing she wanted to do.

They sat down at the local IHOP. The server looked at Beca for a few extra beats before taking their order.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“I would like the Halloween pancakes, please,” said Johnny.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Mommy, can I have Sprite?”

“Yes.” She rarely let him have soft drinks, but once in a while wasn’t going to hurt.

“Okay, then I want Sprite, please.”

“And, for you?” she asked Beca.

“The Classic with bacon, please, and a regular Coke.”

“Sure thing,” said the server as she walked off toward the kitchen.

After they put in their orders, Beca said, “Hey, your order just reminded me of something. What do you want to be for Halloween?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Marshall.” Marshall was the firefighter dog from _Paw Patrol_. Beca figured she could probably find that at a store. She pressed a little further, though, making sure she had a backup plan.

“That’s pretty cool. What else? Just in case I have a tricky time finding a Marshall costume.”

“I could be Spider-man. Or Buzz Lightyear.”

“Those are both great ideas.”

“Hazel said she’s going to be Elsa. And then Bella got mad and said _she_ was going to be Elsa. My teacher said they could _both_ be Elsa. They’re so silly. I don’t care if everybody at school wants to be the same thing.”

“That’s a good thing, dude. And, you’re totally right. Anyone can dress however they want for Halloween, even if it’s the same costume as someone else,” said Beca.

The server appeared with their food, looking scrutinizingly at Beca again. Beca wondered what was going on with her. She assumed it was another judgemental person wondering how old she was. She ignored the woman, choosing instead to focus on her son’s smile as he bit into his pancakes.

They headed home, and Johnny took his video player to the playroom. Beca checked her phone, finding nothing from either Jesse or Chloe.

* * *

The next morning, Johnny asked if they could go to the aquarium. Beca readily agreed, but she suggested they go costume shopping first. She figured it would be best if she just let him choose a costume if they didn’t have what he wanted in his size. He asked if Chloe was going to be with them, and Beca had to swallow a lump in her throat before telling him that Chloe couldn’t make it.

Beca got them tickets for a 2:00 entry, so they had an early lunch and headed to the store. Beca was sure she heard people whispering and noticed some staring at her, but she convinced herself she was just being paranoid. She’d made sure to throw on some extra makeup so she wouldn’t look like a teenager. She figured the previous day’s weirdness must have been messing with her brain.

Lucky for her, she easily found Johnny the [costume](https://imgur.com/CDcBlJd) he wanted in his size. She grabbed a few bags of candy for trick-or-treaters and then headed to the aquarium.

They enjoyed a fun afternoon, going to both the sea lion and dolphin show. Her son even managed to convince her to buy him a stuffed sea lion from the gift shop. The cashier seemed to take an extra beat to look at her debit card, but she had her ID handy in case anyone asked questions. She was a little surprised when the woman went ahead and swiped it without asking for one.

They grabbed some dinner at a drive-through on the way home, and Beca let Johnny eat it in the living room while watching _Paw Patrol_.

That night, after she got Johnny to bed, Beca did some thinking. For one thing, she probably needed to curb some of the spending. She’d just gotten out of debt, and she’d spent way more than usual in one weekend. She knew she needed to talk to Jesse soon. It wouldn’t be long before their son asked her again when he’d get to see his dad.

As far as things with Chloe went, she probably needed to swallow her pride, stop being stubborn, and apologize. It wasn’t Beca’s fault that Jesse had canceled, but it wasn’t fair of her to take out her frustration on Chloe. Chloe had certainly had a valid reason to be upset, and, maybe Jesse was walking all over her. She decided she’d try and talk to her the next day. This weekend of hardly speaking to Chloe (and that conversation resulting in another argument) had been awfully lonely.

* * *

The next morning, Beca walked into work and noticed her coworkers immediately getting quiet.

“What?” Beca asked. She knew she didn’t have a new mark, since she and Chloe hadn’t seen each other for the entire weekend.

“You don’t know?” Theo asked.

Beca shook her head.

Fat Amy turned her computer monitor to face Beca.

Beca felt the color drain from her face when she saw the article. It showed a picture of her walking out of the record label’s office, and it was headlined: “Anonymous Source Claims This Woman Is DJ Reggie!”

Theo showed her another article. “DJ Reggie Is a Woman!”

“What the hell?!” Beca was shocked.

“So, you didn’t know about any of this?” Theo asked.

“No,” said Beca. She looked again at the article. It was dated on Saturday. “Why didn’t someone tell me?”

“Because you told me you were going to be out of town with your girlfriend over the weekend and that I’d better not disturb you,” said Theo.

Beca sighed. “Right. Well, we didn’t go away because my stupid ex can’t be bothered to keep his promises. I _thought_ people were looking at me funny all weekend. I just thought it was the usual ‘she looks too young to be his mother’ type of shit I’ve been dealing with for the past four years.”

“So, you have no idea who might have revealed your secret?”

Beca shook her head.

“So, I take it things aren’t going well with the ex or the girlfriend?” asked Theo.

“Not good with either of them,” Beca admitted. “What do we do?”

“Someone from the law firm that wrote the NDA’s is coming at 1 to meet with you and the big wigs,” said Fat Amy.

“You should consider maybe formally revealing your identity,” said Theo.

Beca ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know right now. I’m going to my office. I need to be alone to think.”

With that, Beca walked into her office, shut and locked the door, and collapsed against the door in a fit of tears.

Beca finally grabbed some tissues, blew her nose and wiped her eyes, and then headed to her bathroom to freshen up. She sat down at her computer. The headlines were all over the celebrity gossip sites. The basic details were the same - an anonymous source said that DJ Reggie was a young woman living in Atlanta. The same shot of her walking out of the office, cell phone to her ear, looking preoccupied. Her name hadn’t been mentioned in any of the articles, but she figured it wouldn’t be long before her name was out there.

Her first thought was about her son. Nobody had said anything at daycare that morning when she dropped him off. She wasn’t sure whether that was because nobody she saw that morning had seen the articles, or if it was because she hadn’t been awake enough to notice anything odd. She hadn’t slept well in three nights, and she’d been on autopilot getting her son ready.

She thought about the possible identity reveal and how it might affect her son. She didn’t want anything to change for him if people learned who she was.

Her thoughts then began to move to try and guess who might have leaked her identity. The one time she’d talked to Chloe since Thursday night hadn’t been good, and Jesse hadn’t bothered to respond to the text she’d sent asking when he’d see their son again.

She first called Jesse.

“Hey, Beca. What’s up?”

“Why did you do it, Jesse?”

“Why did I do what?” he asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

“Someone leaked my identity to the press. Haven’t you seen the headlines?” she asked.

“No, I spent my weekend priming and painting my house.”

“Well, what was your girlfriend up to? She just had to wreck things for me, right?”

“Amanda was helping me paint, and she doesn’t know who you really are.”

“So, you didn’t tell her?”

“No,” he said. “Wait a minute. You think because we fought that I went and blabbed to my girlfriend who went to the press? Why the hell would I do that?”

“I…”

“Beca, think about it. I don’t want Johnny affected by your fame any more than you do.”

“Then, why haven’t you answered my text? Johnny is asking when he gets to see his dad again.”

“Hold on,” said Jesse. “Shit, Beca. I must have missed it. I’m sorry. I’ll take Johnny this weekend. I promise. I can even take him a day early if you both want.”

“Thanks,” said Beca. “I’ll tell Johnny after I pick him up. I’ll let you know if I want you to take him early.”

“So, you believe me?”

“I think so, but I don’t know what happens when I see the attorney this afternoon. I’m sure they’ll want to talk to you.”

“I have nothing to hide,” said Jesse. “And, I’m sorry someone spilled the beans, but I swear it wasn’t me.”

“Okay,” said Beca, ending the call.

She thought about the conversation. What Jesse said had made sense. He’d signed the NDA after they’d divorced, and he’d been in total agreement that it was best for their son if nobody knew who his mom was.

Beca called Chloe next.

“Hi, Beca.”

“Hi.” Beca paused, not knowing what to say.

“Beca? Are you still there?” asked Chloe after Beca hadn’t spoken for at least a minute.

“Are you still mad?”

“Maybe a little, especially since we got into another fight the one time we spoke over the weekend.”

“You could have contacted me, you know.”

“I figured you needed space, so I gave it to you,” said Chloe. “I spent my time studying for midterms.”

“That’s all you did?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So, you didn’t see the headlines about me?”

“No, let me look.” Beca heard Chloe tap a few buttons on a computer keyboard. “Oh, no. Oh, Beca. I’m so sorry!”

“So, it wasn’t you?”

Chloe gasped. “How could you say that? Why would I do that to you and your son?”

“We both know the penalty for violating the NDA is chump change to you.”

“That doesn’t mean...you think I’d go running to TMZ the first time we argued???”

“Well, your first solution to the Jesse problem was to throw money at it,” said Beca.

“I was trying to help. That’s all. Your ex owes you and your son the time.”

“No, not really.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Beca?”

“You remember how I told you I had that big loan I just paid off?”

“Yes.”

“Well, when my son and I had an apartment, I obviously didn’t have a recording studio. If I had to work on a weekend, I had to do it in the office. I couldn’t take my son with me, so I would have Jesse take him on weekends I worked. We tried to make things even, but I’m sure my ex has taken our son for more weekends than he was supposed to.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean he gets to just cancel on you at the last second whenever he wants.”

“He took our kid with minimal notice on a lot of different weekends, so…”

“I don’t think it’s fair, though. I really don’t.”

“What I did wasn’t fair to my ex, either.”

“He’s the one who ran up the debt!”

“Well, in the court’s eyes, it was _our_ debt.”

“I still really think you should speak to an attorney.”

“We’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one.”

“Fine. I promise, though, that I didn’t go to TMZ or whoever else and leak your identity. And, it really hurts that you’d think for even a second that I would.”

Beca felt like shit hearing those words. “Theo put the idea into my head.”

“Do you believe me?”

“I do, but I might as well tell you that the label has an attorney coming this afternoon. I’m going to guess they’ll want to speak to you.”

“Of course,” said Chloe.

Beca paced back and forth after ending the call, trying to think. She couldn’t think who might have gone to the press. It was possible that Jesse or Chloe was lying, but she didn’t think they were.

Beca was finally interrupted from her pacing and thinking when Amy knocked on the door.

“What?”

“I brought you some lunch. It’s Taco Bell!”

“I’m not hungry.”

Fat Amy walked in, dropping the bag on Beca’s desk. “You have to eat something.”

Beca’s stomach had been in knots since she saw her picture online. She shook her head.

“I’m not leaving until you eat something.”

Beca looked at Fat Amy, who was wearing her most determined expression. She rolled her eyes as she opened the bag. She really wasn’t interested in eating anything, but she took a bite of a burrito. Amy continued to stand there until she’d finished it.

No sooner had Beca downed the last bite when she was sprinting toward her bathroom.

“Oh, damn, Beca,” said Fat Amy as Beca continued to vomit the burrito and probably some of her breakfast. “I didn’t realize-”

“It’s okay,” said Beca, wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

“Do you want to use some mouthwash? I have some in my desk drawer.”

“Thanks. Wait, why do you have that?”

“In case one of my boy toys wants to get a smoothie after work,” said Fat Amy.

“I’m sorry I asked.”

After Beca had rinsed her mouth out, she sipped some ice water, put on her headphones, and played herself some relaxing music.

Fat Amy knocked on Beca’s door just before 1:00 to tell her the attorney had arrived.

Beca couldn’t believe her eyes as she entered the room. The attorney was Chloe’s sister-in-law, Beth. She had her hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a power suit, but it was definitely the same woman with whom she’d been bonding over parenthood just over a week ago.

“Beca, this is Bethany Beale,” said Theo.

“Oh, we already know each other,” said Beth.

“Yes,” said Beca.

“Is that going to be a problem?” asked one of the big wigs.

“Not at all,” said Beth. “I was under the impression that we were all on the same side. I can promise you that I have Beca’s best interests at heart.”

Beca was impressed to see that Beth’s comment had satisfied the big wig, whose name she finally remembered was John.

“So, should we get started?” asked John.

“Absolutely,” said Beth. “Okay, first off, I have to ask if there is anyone you have personally told about your identity as DJ Reggie that did not sign the NDA?”

“No,” said Beca. “My father doesn’t even know, much less my stepmother.” Beca squelched the urge to call her the stepmonster.

“Does your mother know?” she asked.

“No. We’re not close.”

“Anyone at your son’s daycare?”

“Definitely not. They know I work for the label, but they don’t know what I do.”

“Okay,” said Beth. She turned to Theo, John, and a female executive. “Theo, John, and Gail, I need a list of current and former employees who know Beca’s identity. I trust you will let me know of anyone who may have had a good reason to go to the press.”

Theo tapped a few keys on his laptop before sending something to the printer. He used the phone in the room to ask Ashley to bring in the papers once they were done.

Theo took a highlighter to the papers. “Here are my best guesses,” he said. “This is her personal assistant. She’s great, but I could see her blabbing to someone, especially after a few drinks.”

“I don’t think Fat Amy would…” Beca trailed off. “Well, not on purpose…”

“Exactly,” said Theo. He pointed out a few other names on the list, and Beth said they’d have their private investigators start with them.

“So,” said Gail. “We were wondering what you’d like to do next. We could try and deny things, but the cat is out of the bag. You may want to consider formally revealing DJ Reggie to the world.”

Beca felt her stomach drop. She’d really enjoyed working under the radar. “I don’t know. I like people not knowing who I really am. And I don’t know how this is going to affect my son.”

“You can’t hide forever,” said Theo.

“I certainly wanted to try,” said Beca.

“Beca, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk with you privately before I head back to the office,” said Beth.

“This matter is the whole label’s business!” exclaimed John.

“It’s Beca who is being affected. DJ Reggie’s label was never a secret. I promise we won’t be discussing anything that will affect this case. I wanted to speak to her as one mother to another,” said Beth.

“Go right ahead,” said Gail.

Beca led Beth to her office. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m working the case. When I saw you were the producer whose identity had been revealed, I insisted on taking charge.”

“I’m actually relieved it’s you. Theo is okay, but I barely even know John and Gail,” said Beca. “What do I do? What do I tell my son?”

“What does he know about your job?”

“He knows that I make music and that sometimes I have to be in my home recording studio on weekends. Sometimes, I have to travel and he stays with his dad.”

“Has he heard any of your music?”

“He has, but he doesn’t know it’s mine.”

“You could start there,” said Beth. “I know a lot of your stuff plays on the radio. You could tell him that you helped make the song he’s hearing.”

“But, what do I do if I reveal my identity? The people whispering over the weekend were unsettling enough. How is he going to handle people actually talking to me?”

“Tell him the truth. You make music that a lot of people like, and a lot of people are really excited about that.”

“I don’t want his face all over the place,” said Beca.

“That’s where a publicist comes in. They can help you with that. A lot of celebrities have children, and quite a few of them hide their faces. Have you ever seen Dax Shepard and Kristen Bell’s kids’ faces?”

“No.”

“Exactly. They don’t even post their kids’ faces on their own social media.”

“Right. I’ll have to think about it.”

“I’m pretty sure this will die down soon. I’m sure once some other celebrity gets arrested or the Kardashians do, well, anything, that they’ll be the next big thing.”

Beca laughed.

“I have to get back to the office. We’ll get this straightened out, I promise.”

“Thanks, Beth.”

“It’s my job.”

* * *

After the meeting, Beca sat at her desk again, listening to the relaxing music. She still had plenty of thinking to do. Her decision whether or not to publicly reveal her identity had a lot to do with the next steps the label would be taking.

She looked at her phone and discovered a text had come in from Chloe during the meeting.

 _C: Can I come over tonight?  
_ _C: I’ll bring dinner_

Beca texted back.

_B: That would rock_

Chloe immediately responded

 _C: Chinese okay?  
_ _B: Yup  
_ _C: Your usual?  
_ _B: Please  
_ _C: What does Johnny eat?  
_ _B: His favorite is chicken lo mein with fried rice  
_ _C: Great  
_ _C: 6:30?  
_ _B: Perfect_


	10. Chapter 10

Beca was relieved that nobody said anything to her when she picked her son up from daycare that evening. They had been in the house for maybe a minute when the doorbell rang.

“Miss Chloe!” Johnny yelled as Beca opened the door. He ran full speed ahead to hug her around the waist.

“Hey, buddy! How was school?”

“Good.”

“I brought Chinese food for dinner.”

“Yum!”

Beca took one of the bags from her girlfriend and they all headed to the kitchen. Beca and Chloe got all the food sorted out, and they quickly sat down to eat.

“Miss Chloe, what are those?” Johnny asked.

“You mean these?” Chloe asked, holding up her chopsticks.

“Yeah.”

“They’re chopsticks. It’s what they use to eat in China.”

“Why doesn’t Mommy eat with them?” he asked.

“Because I don’t know how,” said Beca.

“I’ll teach both of you sometime,” said Chloe.

Johnny monopolized most of the dinner conversation. He told Chloe about how much he’d missed her, and he went into great detail about story time, the IHOP dinner, and his visit to the aquarium. Chloe smiled and told him she’d missed him too, but she’d been super busy learning how to be an animal doctor.

After dinner, he dragged Chloe to the playroom to show her his latest Lego creations. He then headed to his bedroom and insisted on modeling his Marshall costume for her. “I’m a fire dog, Miss Chloe!”

“I can see that. Very cool,” she said. “May I take a picture? I want to send it to Mr. Alan and Miss Beth to show Cassie and Denny if it’s okay with your mommy.”

“Go right ahead,” said Beca.

Johnny was a ham, posing and smiling while Chloe snapped away.

“Okay, dude, let’s get the costume off of you. Let me help so you don’t accidentally rip it before Halloween,” said Beca.

“Okay, Mommy.”

Beca carefully removed the costume and hung it in her son’s closet. “Get your pajamas on, kiddo. It’s about time for bed.”

“Can Miss Chloe read me my story tonight?”

“I’d love to,” said Chloe.

* * *

Once Johnny was down, Beca found Chloe sitting on her couch.

“I think we should talk,” said Chloe.

Beca felt the pace of her breathing increase. Her girlfriend must have sensed her nerves because she immediately reached out and took Beca’s hand in hers.

“Hey, relax. It’s not _that_ talk. I just want to talk about what happened over the weekend.”

“It’s...not?” Beca asked, her voice timider than she’d expected.

“I love you, and a shitty weekend of arguments isn’t going to change that.”

Beca let out the breath she’d been holding. “I love you too, Chloe.”

“Why did you think I’d leaked your identity to the press?”

“It was stupid,” said Beca. “Theo put the idea into my head, and I was thinking about all of the arguings. I regret even saying anything to you. I’m an idiot for letting him get into my head. I’m sorry. I know you better than that, and I know you wouldn’t have done that to me or my son.”

“Thank you,” said Chloe. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more understanding when Jesse canceled on you. I was so disappointed.”

“I know you were because I felt the same way. And, believe me, I let Jesse have it.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“He’d forgotten he’d even promised to take Johnny. I’d called him about something else, and said: ‘See you tomorrow’ and he admitted he’d completely forgotten.”

“Why wouldn’t he just take your son?” asked Chloe.

“Because he’s kind of an asshat. He’s moving in with Amanda, which was why I’d called him. He’d told our son not to tell me. I let him have it for that as well. What if someone does something awful to him and tells him it’s a secret?”

Chloe simply shook her head.

“And, really, I don’t have anybody to keep our son other than Jesse. I’m not close to my mom, and she lives in Seattle. I don’t have family here other than my dad and the stepmonster, and I don’t trust very many people with my son.”

“You trust _me_ with him.”

“You’re one of the few,” said Beca.

“Have you thought more about the custody situation?”

“No, not really.”

“I guess you haven’t exactly had time.”

“No.”

“How are you handling the identity leak?”

“I’m working through it, I guess. By the way, did you know Beth works for the firm that wrote the NDA’s?”

“No,” said Chloe.

“She was the attorney I saw this afternoon. She made me feel a lot better.”

“I’m glad. Do you have any idea who might have leaked your identity?”

“Theo suspects Fat Amy,” said Beca. “While I wouldn’t say she thinks things through, I do know that she’s pretty fiercely loyal to me. I don’t think she’d have purposely said something, but I could see her getting loose-lipped after enough drinks.”

“Could it have been Jesse?”

“As much as I’d like to point the finger at my ex, no, not really. I guess, at first, I thought he might have. He and I hadn’t spoken the entire weekend after I went off on him. But, he doesn’t want our son affected by my fame, either. He said he didn’t tell Amanda, but I don’t know whether or not to believe him.”

“I’m sure Beth’s people will figure it out,” said Chloe.

“I still have to decide what I want to do. The label thinks I should get a publicist and just publicly reveal who I am. Beth assured me I can do that while keeping my son’s identity protected.”

“What do you think of that idea?”

“I don’t know. I really like being a recluse. I already got a taste of things over the weekend, although I didn’t know that was why people were whispering until today.” Beca went on to explain about all of the different times and places she’d taken her son that weekend and had been convinced that an unusual number of people were noticing she was a young mother.

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand. “I hate that you’re having to deal with this.”

“Me, too.”

“So, are we okay?” asked Chloe.

Beca nodded. “Yeah, but, one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Could you please not offer to throw money at my problems? I worked really hard to get myself out of debt, and I don’t want my rich girlfriend solving all of my problems.”

“That’s fair,” said Chloe. “You know I just wanted to help, don’t you?”

“I do. I also know that you’ve never had to struggle with anything financial in your entire life. I went from the ground up to make a good life for myself and my son. I was so proud to pay off that loan. I promise I can pay for an attorney if I need one.”

“You’re right. I’m lucky that I’ve never had a financial struggle. I’ll do my best to respect your need to stand on your own two feet.”

“Thank you.”

“Please don’t let Jesse continue to cancel on you without at least talking to an attorney, though, okay?”

“I promise. Oh, and Jesse swore up and down he’d take our son this weekend. He even offered to pick him up on Thursday night,” said Beca.

“And, you don’t think he’ll cancel again?”

“I doubt it. He seemed to genuinely feel bad.”

“So, should I see if that B&B has openings this weekend?”

“Definitely. I’ll take off of work Friday so we can get there early if you want.”

“Let me just trade weekends at the petting zoo with a coworker. Jessica owes me a favor, so I’m sure she’ll switch.”

“I hope so. Let me know soon so I can arrange things with Jesse.”

“I’ll text her now.” Chloe tapped out a text on her phone and then put it away. “Now, come over here. It’s been too long since I’ve really kissed you.”

Beca moved closer to Chloe, wrapped her arms around her neck, and gave her a deep kiss. Chloe pulled Beca close, and Beca could feel herself melting into her girlfriend’s arms. She felt Chloe slide her hands under her shirt, and Beca pulled away long enough to ask her to take it to the bedroom.

Beca closed and locked the door before joining Chloe in her bed. Chloe pulled her close again and kissed her like she wanted to devour her. She only pulled away long enough to sit up and yank Beca’s shirt over her head. She didn’t even lay back down before getting her mouth on Beca’s again.

She had Beca’s bra off and was opening her pants, all without breaking the liplock. When Beca finally broke things to catch her breath, Chloe took off the rest of Beca’s clothes and hers before pulling Beca onto the bed again and rolling on top of her.

“Beca, you’re soaked,” Chloe whispered into her ear as she put a hand between her legs. Beca could only whimper in response. Chloe put two fingers into her and began to slowly move them in and out, curling them where Beca liked it best.

“More…” Beca whined, and she immediately bucked her hips when Chloe added a third finger.

“You like that?” Chloe asked.

“God, yes. Faster!”

Beca knew she wasn’t going to last long. Prior to dating Chloe, she would have been embarrassed at the speed in which Chloe was pushing her buttons, but she knew Chloe well enough to know that the girl didn’t stop at one orgasm. Just as Beca was about to come, Chloe immediately covered her lips with her own to muffle the sound.

“That was so fucking hot, Beca,” said Chloe as Beca came down from her high. She took her fingers out of Beca and licked them. The sight was unbelievably sexy, and it kicked Beca’s arousal back up tenfold.

“God, I needed that,” said Beca, still panting.

Chloe gave Beca a deep kiss on the lips, but she quickly moved down Beca’s jawline, her neck (definitely leaving a mark), and she kissed straight down Beca’s body. Beca’s hips were already bucking, looking for friction as though it had been days, not minutes since she last came.

“Are you wet again already?” asked Chloe.

“I need you. Don’t tease.”

Chloe had her mouth where Beca needed it most, licking away at her clit. Beca knew she was going to come again, and it was going to be intense. Chloe continued to work her mouth on Beca, seeming to enjoy drawing things out.

“Chloe, please…” Beca begged. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch. She noticed she couldn’t see one of Chloe’s hands.

“Baby, are you touching yourself?” Beca asked.

Chloe hummed in the affirmative, not taking her mouth off of Beca.

“Chloe, I’m so close. Come with me.”

Chloe immediately sped things up, and then sucked on Beca’s clit, causing Beca to come hard, muffling the sound with a pillow. She could feel Chloe bucking against the mattress.

Once Beca caught her breath, she said, “Hey, come back up here and kiss me.”

Chloe crawled back up Beca’s body, crashing their lips together. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling their bodies as close together as she could. She gradually moved her left hand down, grabbing Chloe’s ass for just a minute before putting it between Chloe’s legs.

“Chlo, you’re so wet, baby.”

“Beca, just touch me.”

Beca flipped them over and put two fingers into her girlfriend, rubbing her clit with the heel of her hand. “I missed this,” she said. “I missed being inside you.”

“Me too.”

Beca continued to move her fingers inside of Chloe, enjoying the feeling. Chloe held Beca as close as she could. As soon as she could tell Chloe was close, she decided she’d do the same thing for Chloe as she’d done for her, covering her mouth with her own to muffle the noises.

“Makeup sex is hot,” Beca said.

“Oh, totes,” said Chloe.

Beca laid her head on the pillow next to Chloe. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Beca.”

Beca reached down and threw a blanket over the two of them.

“Do you want me to leave?” asked Chloe.

“Stay,” she said. “If my ex is moving in with his girlfriend, mine can stay over sometimes.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. I need to be close to you tonight.”

“Okay.” Beca could feel Chloe holding her more tightly than she’d ever held her, and she knew Chloe had needed to be close to her just as much. Beca soon drifted off to sleep, lulled by the comfort of her girlfriend’s arms.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were woken up by Johnny knocking on the door.

“Just a minute, honey,” said Beca. She and Chloe each threw on a pair of pajamas before Beca opened the door.

“Hi, Mommy. Hi, Miss Chloe. I didn’t know you had a sleepover,” said Johnny.

“I fell asleep after your mom and I were done talking, so she let me stay over.”

“Oh, like the time I fell asleep at your house?”

“Exactly,” said Beca.

“Miss Chloe, do you have time to make french toast?” he asked.

“I don’t know. What time do you have to leave for daycare?” asked Chloe.

“Mommy, when do we have to leave?”

“We need to be out of here at 7:30. It’s 7:00 am, so, not today. Sorry.”

“Okay,” said Johnny. “Miss Chloe, we have a lot of cereal. Froot Loops are my favorite.”

“I’ll have those, then,” said Chloe. “Unless there aren’t enough for both of us.”

“I just bought a new box. Have at it, you two,” said Beca. She smiled as Chloe got out bowls and got breakfast ready for the two of them.

“What do you want to drink?” asked Chloe.

“Grape juice. I got Mommy to buy it for me after I had it at your house,” he said.

“Sounds good.”

“Coffee?” asked Beca.

“Please,” said Chloe.

Beca couldn’t help but smile at how easily Chloe fit in with the morning routine. She could picture the three of them doing this every morning. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She and Chloe had only been together a few months. It was too early to think about these things.

“Are you okay, Beca?”

“Yeah, just thinking. I’m fine.”

“Miss Chloe, can you pour me some more cereal, please?”

“Of course. You have really good manners,” said Chloe.

“Thank you. I got the manners award at daycare last month.”

“I can see why.”

“After you finish that bowl, you need to get dressed,” said Beca.

Johnny nodded as he ate his cereal. Chloe helped Beca clear the table. Johnny headed to his room to get dressed, and Beca and Chloe quickly headed to Beca’s room to do the same.

“Mommy! Miss Chloe! I’m ready!” Johnny called as he walked out into the living room.

Beca couldn’t help but laugh. He’d dressed himself. His button-down shirt was buttoned wrong, his pants were backwards, and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

“What?” asked Johnny.

“Do you mind if I help you out?” asked Chloe. “I love that you dressed yourself, but I think you could use a little help today.”

“Why?”

“You did a good job, but I think you need a little extra help. Why don’t you let Miss Chloe help you out while I pack your lunch?” asked Beca.

“Okay,” said Johnny, looking confused.

Chloe had Johnny put together in record time. “Thanks, Chloe,” said Beca. “Okay, kiddo, now you can go to daycare looking every bit the handsome boy I know you are.”

“Yeah! Thank you, Miss Chloe,” said Johnny.

* * *

Beca was thrilled to see a text from Chloe shortly after she arrived at work.

_C: Jessica can switch, so we’re on for this weekend!  
_ _B: I should send her flowers  
_ _B: Or maybe a fruit basket  
_ _C: I’m sure she’d like either, but she owed me a favor anyway  
_ _B: Cool  
_ _B: Thanks for your help with Johnny  
_ _C: He was so cute this morning  
_ _B: I think he was a little distracted  
_ _B: He usually isn’t quite that far off  
_ _C: It was adorable  
_ _B: 😆  
_ _B: He has been insisting on button-down shirts like mine  
_ _C: Stop  
_ _B: Seriously  
_ _C: OMG that is so cute I might die  
_ _B: No dying before our weekend away!  
_ _C: 😜_

Beca walked over to Fat Amy’s desk. “Hey, Amy, I’m taking off on Friday, so please clear my calendar.”

She saw Fat Amy look her over for a moment before a grin spread on her lips.

“What?”

“You and the girlfriend...bow-chicka-wow-wow!” she exclaimed, pointing to Beca’s neck.

“Shit. We were rushed this morning and I forgot to cover that up,” said Beca, her face hot.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Fat Amy said.

“Thanks.”

“We have some private investigators coming in to talk to you at 2 today.”

“Fine.”

Theo walked in. “Oh, Beca, have you decided what you’re doing next? John and Gail are on my ass about it.”

“I don’t know yet.”

“They want an answer by Monday,” he said.

“I’ll decide by Thursday. I’m not spending my weekend away worrying about this.”

* * *

Fat Amy knocked on Beca’s door to let her know that the private investigators had arrived. Beca walked out and smiled when she recognized two moms from her son’s daycare.

“Hi, Beca. How’s Johnny?” asked Stacie, the tall brunette.

“He’s good. How’s Bella?” asked Beca.

“She’s fine,” said Aubrey, the blonde.

“You know each other?” asked Fat Amy.

“Our kids go to the same daycare,” said Stacie.

“Well, the conference room is all yours,” said Fat Amy.

Beca led the way and the three sat down.

“The attorney didn’t tell me they were using the Posen-Conrad Investigation Team. I think I would have felt better.”

“I can’t believe you’re DJ Reggie,” said Aubrey.

“And I can’t believe the world knows now.”

“Sorry,” said Stacie. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

Beca went over the list of people whose names Theo had highlighted. “I know he suspects Fat Amy, but I have a hard time believing it. She’s worked with me for years. If she were to get drunk and loose-lipped, I kind of think something would have happened by now.”

“We’ll still talk to her. We actually need to check with everyone who works with you,” said Stacie.

“I know,” said Beca. “And my ex-husband and my girlfriend, too, I assume.”

“Do you suspect either of them?” asked Aubrey.

Beca shook her head.

“Let’s keep going down the list,” said Aubrey.

Beca pointed out a few current employees who were young that she thought might have been tempted to sell the information. She also went down the list of former employees. She immediately dismissed several names, but she marked a few that Theo hadn’t.

“This woman just stopped showing up one day. That was six months ago, but it was awfully weird. This guy was an intern, but he was really obsessed with the idea that I was DJ Reggie.” She made similar comments about a few other people.

“That’s a really good start,” said Aubrey. “We’ll start digging and we’ll let you know what we come up with.”

“Do you need to talk to my ex or my girlfriend?” asked Beca.

Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other for a moment. “Not at this point,” said Stacie. “You’ve given us the names of enough people who would seem to have more of a reason to out you than either of them.”

* * *

After some careful thought, Beca called Beth to discuss the situation with Jesse.

“It’s not my area of expertise, but I know from law school and my colleagues that there’s not a whole lot you can do. Jesse is taking most of his weekends, and he’s not abusing or mistreating Johnny. Is he paying his child support?”

“Yes,” said Beca.

“The most I can tell you is to keep a log of missed weekends. If you get a text or an e-mail from him about them, save it on your phone.”

“Thanks. I’m actually relieved. My parents are divorced, and it was a mess. They used me as a pawn until my dad remarried and moved across the country. I really don’t want to put Johnny through that. He’s already noticed that Jesse and I only talk when we’re angry with each other.”

“Poor little guy,” said Beth. “I think it’s a good idea to keep some records, but, unless he stops paying his child support or taking his weekends, I doubt there’s anything you can do.”

“I figured as much. Thanks.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse and Beca spoke on the phone that night. Beca had wanted to confirm the weekend’s plans before telling her son anything, and she wanted to discuss the idea of revealing her identity because it might affect their son.

“Hey, Bec. What did you want to talk about?”

“Hey, Jesse. Are you still willing to take our son on Thursday night?”

“Yes.”

“Awes. He’ll be so excited!” Beca exclaimed.

“Awes?”

“I guess I picked up the word from Chloe,” Beca said. “Also, I wanted to let you know that I talked to some PI’s today. I don’t think you’re going to be hearing from them right now, but, if you get a call from the Posen-Conrad Investigation Team, those are the ones hired by the law firm.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep the name in mind,” said Jesse.

“Right,” said Beca, clearing her throat. “I haven’t totally decided on this, but I’m considering formally revealing my identity. I intend to keep Johnny out of it, though. I’m going to find a publicist who can help me with this. What are your feelings on this?”

“I don’t love the idea, honestly, but I guess it’s okay as long as our son’s face and name aren’t out there.”

“They won’t be.”

“Okay,” he said. “So, 6:00 on Thursday?”

“Yes. Will you be taking him to daycare on Friday? I just want the staff to be aware either way.”

“I will.”

“Okay, thanks, Jesse. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Beca then called Chloe.

“Jesse says he’ll take Johnny on Thursday night.”

“You don’t think he’ll cancel again, do you?”

“I really doubt it,” she said. “So, I’m thinking about formally revealing my identity as DJ Reggie. I’d like to get in front of the story before it gets too crazy. What do you think?”

“Beca, it’s your decision. You know I’ll back you one hundred percent, no matter what you decide. I think it’s a pretty great idea, though. The press will eat up your story.”

“I can see it now,” said Beca. “Everyone will fall in love with the girl who got knocked up on the ‘no-sex desk’ at her college radio station and ended up becoming a music producer.”

Chloe laughed. “I’m no publicist, but I don’t think I’d volunteer that first part.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’m not sure how many people know about that.”

“Right. You know I meant the part about you being a single parent and working your way up.”

“Yes.”

They talked a little more about their upcoming weekend away before hanging up.

* * *

The next morning, Beca told Fat Amy and Theo that she wanted to begin interviewing publicists as soon as possible.

That afternoon, they’d already set her up with three different candidates.

Beca immediately disliked the first person she saw. He was more interested in her personal life than she liked, and he didn’t appear to understand why Beca didn’t want to plaster her son’s face all over the internet.

The second candidate was okay. The girl seemed interested enough in respecting Beca’s privacy, but Beca didn’t feel completely at ease with her. She was a “maybe” at best.

The third candidate was the most surprising. She was a tall Asian woman named Lilly. Beca could hardly hear a word she spoke. However, she had an impressive list of clients, and most of the celebrities on her list were extremely private people.

“Congratulations, Lilly,” Beca said. “You’re hired.”

Beca walked Lilly out of the conference room. “Fat Amy, please schedule a meeting with Lilly and whoever else about our next steps as soon as possible,” said Beca. “And cancel any further interviews. I have found my publicist.”

* * *

Thursday morning, Beca met with Lilly, Theo, John, and Gail regarding her next steps.

“I’ve decided to come clean about my identity,” said Beca. “I absolutely do not want my son’s name or face on any press. You’re free to state that I’m a single parent, but leave him out of it.”

Lilly continued to speak quietly throughout the meeting, and Beca was certain she’d heard a comment about hiding a body. However, she had several examples of clients of hers and how they protected their children from the media.

The group set up a public statement regarding Beca’s identity, and they scheduled a photoshoot for that Monday.

“Grammy nominations come out next month,” said Gail. “We’re certain that DJ Reggie will have several. How would you like to actually go to the awards this time?”

Beca’s heart began to race. She’d always just watched the awards, snickering each time someone said DJ Reggie and commented that “he” wasn’t there.

“I’ve never even thought to go,” said Beca.

“You could bring your girlfriend,” said Theo.

Beca thought about how completely thrilled Chloe would be to attend the awards with her. “Chloe would love that,” she said. “Fine. But I’m wearing pants!”

“I like to hide knives in my pants,” Lilly whispered.

The rest of the people in the room all looked in her direction. “What?” they all asked in unison.

Lilly shrugged.

The group exchanged some glances before seemingly all deciding not to ask.

* * *

As expected, Chloe squealed with excitement when Beca invited her to go to the Grammy awards with her. She’d been so loud that Beca had to hold the phone away from her ear.

“We’re going to walk the red carpet?” Chloe asked.

“That’s the plan,” said Beca.

“That’s so amazing.”

“Yeah. Just wait until the world sees my arm candy.”

“That’s all I am?” asked Chloe in mock offense.

“You’re a good lay, too,” said Beca, making both women laugh.

“I aim to please.”

“And you do. I can’t wait until our weekend away.”

“How was the drop-off?”

“Johnny was going nuts. Jesse is in for it tonight.”

“Sounds fair enough, from the number of times you had to deal with him after his ‘no-rules’ time with his dad.”

“I didn’t say I felt sorry for him,” said Beca. “Oh, and I spoke to Beth about the custody situation. She said what I’d predicted. There isn’t much I can do right now except document since he pays his child support and generally takes his visitation. I am going to keep track, but I don’t think anything is going to change. And I don’t want to put Johnny through a custody battle unless I have to.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. I guess the whole thing just made me feel defensive for you. I’ll try to take a step back and let you handle things.”

“Thanks. I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

“Don’t you start that,” Beca said, laughing.

They spoke a bit more about the plans for the next day. Chloe was going to pick Beca up after lunch. There were some fun activities around the bed and breakfast that they agreed to do, but the rest of the weekend was going to be spent just being together.

* * *

Beca took advantage of her kid-free morning, having a leisurely breakfast. She chuckled to herself when she saw that morning’s celebrity gossip. Kim Kardashian and Kanye West were heading toward divorce. _Well, that should keep my face off of the gossip sites,_ Beca thought.

She decided to take a little trip to the lingerie store to get something special to wear while they were away. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d bought something sexy. She was relieved that the staff at the store who helped her didn’t seem to know who she was.

She headed home, finished packing, and ate some lunch before Chloe arrived to pick her up.

Her girlfriend greeted her with a sensual kiss.

“Is that a preview of the weekend?” Beca asked, smiling as she pulled away.

“Maybe,” said Chloe.

She grinned as she grabbed her suitcase. She checked one more time to make sure her light timers were set and her doors were locked and deadbolted before heading out.

Chloe insisted on listening to Beca’s music on the way there. They chatted lightly about what they’d be doing that weekend. Chloe had tried to talk Beca into horseback riding, but Beca insisted she’d fall off of the horse and die. They’d agreed to a wine tasting, a cake decorating class, and a couple’s massage.

They arrived at the bed and breakfast, checked in, and headed to their room.

“This is gorgeous!” Beca exclaimed.

“ _You’re_ gorgeous,” said Chloe.

“Cheeseball.”

The room really was nice. It had a king-sized bed, a whirlpool tub for two, a fireplace, a sitting area, and a large dual-head shower. There was a small refrigerator, microwave, coffee maker, and a little table for two. They’d agreed to breakfast in the main house once they’d been assured that each couple had their own table. The weekend was about the two of them, and Beca wasn’t ready to deal with questions from people who might be DJ Reggie fans.

“So, what time is the wine tasting, or whatever we’re doing first?” asked Beca.

“That’s after dinner. Our reservations are at 6.”

“So, that’s four hours from now. What do you want to do first?”

“Would I still be a cheeseball if I said ‘you’?”

“Definitely,” said Beca.

“I guess I’m a cheeseball,” said Chloe, pulling her close.

“Wait! I went shopping this morning.”

“So did I!”

Beca opened up her suitcase and pointed to the lingerie sets she’d purchased. “You choose.”

Chloe pointed to a black and purple set. “I went to a different kind of store,” she said. She opened her suitcase.

“Oh my god!” Beca exclaimed.

“We don’t have to use anything you don’t want to,” said Chloe.

“That’s not what I said. I was just a little surprised. Which one is your favorite?”

“Well, I like these two solo, although we can certainly use them together. I’d really like to use the strap with you. I don’t care which one of us wears it.”

“I can’t believe you brought sex toys on our trip.”

“I can’t believe that surprised you,” said Chloe.

“Good point. I’ll go ahead and change in the bathroom. I’d like to give you the full effect.”

“Awes,” said Chloe.

Beca quickly put on the lingerie set. She’d never really worn anything like this for anyone. She’d thought about it during her last serious relationship, but that guy had ghosted her as soon as he’d found out she had a son.

“Are you ready for me?” she asked from behind the closed door.

“Always,” said Chloe.

Beca did her best to look sexy as she walked out of the bathroom. Chloe had on a beautiful blue slip that matched her eyes.

“Come here, you sexy thing,” said Chloe, pulling back the covers of the bed.

Beca sat next to Chloe and was immediately pulled close. Chloe kissed her deeply before moving down her jaw and kissing her neck. “Hey, no marks,” Beca said. “The label is taking photos on Monday.”

“Okay,” said Chloe, leaving wet kisses on her neck. She kissed her way down Beca’s body, pulling the strap of the slip to the side and pressing kisses to the swell of her left breast. She reached under the slip to massage the right one while taking the left in her mouth.

“Oh, fuck...Chloe...that’s so good,” Beca moaned. She felt Chloe pull away just long enough to pull the slip over Beca’s head and throw it on the floor.

Chloe moved her hands down, palming Beca’s ass for a bit before reaching a bit lower.

“Crotchless panties, Beca? Now, who’s the dirty bird?”

Chloe crashed her lips back into Beca as she played with Beca’s very swollen clit. “Fuuuuck!!!” Beca drew out as Chloe put two fingers in her, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Beca pulled her mouth away from Chloe’s as her girlfriend moved her fingers faster and faster, needing to take in big gulps of air. Chloe moved her lips closer to Beca’s ear, whispering one filthy thing after another as Beca clenched around her fingers, screaming Chloe’s name over and over.

Beca shimmied out of her panties and climbed into Chloe’s lap. She explored under Chloe’s slip to discover a matching lace thong underneath that was already soaked. She moved it to the side as she toyed with Chloe’s clit.

“I love you so much,” said Beca. “You feel so good. I love touching you.”

Chloe could only whimper in response.

Beca laid Chloe down and ripped the thong down her legs, leaving the slip on. There was something sexy about reaching her head under it. She licked and sucked until she had Chloe coming hard.

Chloe sat up, tossed the slip over her head, and motioned for Beca to come up and lay with her. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

“I think I could hold you forever,” Chloe said.

“If only that were possible.”

“I don’t know about you, but I needed this.”

“Me too,” said Beca. “Did I ever tell you that I wasn’t the type to snuggle up like this after sex before I got together with you?”

“Snuggling with you is the best.”

“Yeah. I love you.” Beca yawned.

“I love you, too, and I think a nap right now is a great idea,” Chloe said. She set an alarm on her phone and the two spent the afternoon snoozing in each other’s arms.

They woke up, got ready, and enjoyed a nice steak dinner. They headed to the wine tasting afterward, and Chloe insisted on buying a bottle of their favorite.

They headed back to the room, and Chloe ran a bubble bath in the two-person whirlpool. She poured each of them a glass of wine. Chloe got in first and had Beca sit in front of her. Beca said it was the most relaxed she’d ever felt in her life.

Just as Beca was really relaxing against her girlfriend, Chloe’s hands began to wander.

“Hey, Beca?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want to know what this reminds me of?” Chloe asked.

“What’s that?”

“After our first date, I went home and took a bubble bath. I wanted you so badly that I did this.” With those words, Chloe began to rub circles into Beca’s clit with one hand while squeezing at her breast with the other.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know how long you’d want to wait, so I settled for touching myself and imagining that I was touching you.”

“Well, I have a little secret to tell you,” said Beca. “I had some fun with my vibrator that night.”

“That’s so hot. No wonder you changed your mind.”

“It might have been a factor.”

Chloe quickly brought Beca to orgasm, this time whispering in Beca’s ear about how much she loved her and how good she felt. “Fuck, Beca. So much hotter than I imagined.”

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint,” she said.

They relaxed for a while in the hot tub, sipping wine, and lightly touching each other. They finally got out when the water began to run cold.

They made love several more times that evening before finally succumbing to sleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke to a light knock on their door. “Coffee,” a voice called softly before they heard footsteps walking away.

They put on the robes that had been provided for them and sat at their little table enjoying coffee.

They dressed and headed to breakfast. They ate so much that they agreed to skip lunch.

They walked around the property for a while, taking selfies together in front of the beautiful scenery.

They headed to their cake decorating class, and it surprised both of them that Beca picked up on the skills much more quickly than Chloe.

“I might have to try more of these when we get back to town,” said Beca. “I always just buy Johnny a cake. Imagine if I could bake and decorate one for him.”

“He’d love it,” said Chloe.

They enjoyed a couple’s massage before dinner, and they agreed afterward that it hadn’t been quite what they’d expected.

“I don’t know what we were supposed to do,” said Beca. “Hold hands? I guess I don’t get it.”

“It was nice, but it wasn’t as couple-y as I’d expected.”

They went to dinner - sushi this time - and went back to the room and made love again. Beca learned that Chloe made full use of having both hands available when she wore the strap-on, and she also discovered a bunch of incredibly sexy sounds she could get out of Chloe when Beca wore it and fucked her from behind.

“We are making a lot more use of that when we get back,” said Beca.

“Oh, totes,” said Chloe.

* * *

The next morning was much like the previous one, except for the time that Beca and Chloe spent packing their things after breakfast.

“I’m sad to leave our little bubble,” said Beca.

“Me too. It kind of felt like we were the only people in the world,” she said, sighing.

“Yeah, it did. I think this may be the most romantic thing I’ve ever had anyone do for me.”

“Same.”

“Do you want to spend the afternoon at my place?” asked Beca. “I just don’t want to be away from you yet.”

“Sure,” said Chloe.

“Maybe you can even go with me to get Johnny. I’m sure he’d be excited to see you.”

“What about Jesse?”

“What about him? He brought his girlfriend at one of the last drop-offs, and he’s moving in with her. He already knows about us, anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll go. But I’ll tell you right now if Johnny wants McDonald’s, I’m buying it for him.”

Beca just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

They checked out and headed back to Beca’s. They made love a few more times before Chloe convinced Beca to play some more of her music for her.

“Your music is so amazing, Becs. I’m really glad the world gets to know who you really are.”

“It’s probably about time I stop being such a recluse.”

“Have you told Johnny?”

“I’m going to do that this week. I was thinking I’d start by telling him the next time we hear something of mine on the radio.”

“He’s going to be so excited,” said Chloe.

“I hope so.”

They headed over to the McDonald’s in Beca’s car.

“Miss Chloe!!!!!” Johnny exclaimed, running full speed into Chloe to give her a hug.

“What about me?” asked Beca.

“Hi, Mommy. I was just surprised to see Miss Chloe.” He gave Beca a hug too.

“How were things?” she asked Jesse.

“Fine. Oh, and we are totally moved into Amanda’s now.”

“Did you sell your house already?” asked Beca.

“No, but the real estate agent convinced me I’d have an easier time selling the house if it’s vacant. That way I don’t have to clean up and leave the house every time she wants to show it.”

“Got it.”

“Anyway, I’ll text you the new address.”

“Thanks,” said Beca. “How do you like the new house, Johnny?”

“Daddy helped me put _Paw Patrol_ stickers on the wall, but Claire said that was a baby show.”

“It’s not a baby show,” said Beca.

“That’s what I told her,” said Johnny. Beca gave him a gentle pat on the back.

“I’m sure they’ll get along soon,” said Jesse.

“Sounds like pretty normal kid bickering,” said Chloe.

“Hey, Jesse, I know Halloween falls on your weekend. Would it be okay if I came out to see Johnny? I’d really like to see him trick-or-treat in his costume,” said Beca.

“I’m sure he’d enjoy that,” said Jesse. “I’ll figure out the time and text you this week.”

“Great,” said Beca. “Okay, Johnny, say goodbye to your dad.”

“Bye, Daddy!” Johnny exclaimed, giving Jesse a hug.

Chloe insisted on treating the three of them to McDonald’s for dinner.

The whole way home, Johnny talked about all of the arguments he’d had with Claire. Beca was a little alarmed, but Chloe insisted it was normal sibling banter. Johnny and Claire were living as siblings for the first time, and she said she was sure the two of them would straighten things out.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca arrived at work on Monday and was immediately whisked away by a “glam team” to do a photo shoot. The label was planning to release an article in _Rolling Stone_ confirming Beca’s identity as DJ Reggie. A reporter from the magazine would be arriving that afternoon to speak with Beca and her publicist.

Beca spent over two hours with a photographer who had spent most of his career photographing “professional models.” She knew this because he grumbled about it every thirty seconds. She yelled at him about an hour into the shoot to stop because it was only stressing her out.

“How on earth are you going to get a good shot of me if you keep yelling at me?!”

Fat Amy insisted on having Beca stop and get a drink and a small snack at that point.

“How is a doughnut going to help me?” asked Beca.

“It always makes me feel better,” said Fat Amy.

Beca relaxed a bit for the second hour of the shoot. Her publicist had been present for that as well, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Lilly had threatened the man. Either way, he stopped griping so much.

Her interview with _Rolling Stone_ went much better. They talked a lot about Beca’s history. She agreed to let the magazine reveal that she was also “Kate Swanson.” Her duet with Snoop Dogg had recently become a TikTok trend, so she agreed after briefly conferring with Lilly.

The reporter had been very interested to learn about the sheer amount of effort she’d put into finding work after storming out of her first producing job. Beca was careful not to mention the label or the artist.

* * *

The second piece of good news arrived the next day. The Posen-Conrad investigation team had successfully identified the source of Beca’s identity leak.

“I should have known!” Beca exclaimed. “Bumper was _so_ pissed when I fired him!”

The private investigators discovered that Bumper had submitted Beca’s story to a site that paid people for submissions before sending them around to the different celebrity gossip sites. The attorneys had already notified him of the violation, and he’d responded that he hadn’t signed the NDA. He gave up when they immediately sent him proof that he’d signed it. The penalty had been nearly the amount the site had paid him for the story, and he’d ruined his chances of ever being hired by any record label.

* * *

Things were fairly quiet for the rest of the week. The news article was set for the December issue of _Rolling Stone_ , which would leave room for the magazine to update the article with any Grammy nominations Beca would receive. DJ Reggie had ceased to be interesting as soon as the “Kimye” divorce story had come out, and Beca enjoyed being able to be out and about without most people realizing who she was.

* * *

One of Beca’s songs played on the radio on the way back from daycare during that week, so Beca took the opportunity to explain her job to her son.

“Hey, Johnny?”

“Yes?”

“Did you know that Mommy helped make this song?”

“The one on the radio right now?” he asked.

“Yes, this one.”

“I didn’t know that. That’s so cool!”

“Thanks, dude. I wanted to let you know because I think you’re old enough to know that I make music that a lot of people really enjoy. I’m kind of famous.”

“You are?”

“Just a little,” said Beca. “But, pretty soon, a lot of people will know that I’m the real DJ Reggie. There’s going to be a magazine article in a grown-ups’ music magazine in December.”

“Will you read it to me?” Johnny asked.

“It’s going to have a lot of big words, but I’ll show you the pictures they took of me.”

“That’s cool. What does it say about me?”

“It doesn’t say much, honey. Your dad and I want you to be a regular kid. I don’t want a lot of people bothering us. I want you to be ‘Johnny Swanson’ and not ‘DJ Reggie’s son.’”

“I don’t understand,” said Johnny.

“Sometimes, when someone is famous, people think they get to know everything about someone. I want to keep our family private. When you’re older, we can think about changing that. But, for now, I want to do a lot of the same things we always do. We’ll have our fun times out and about, go to swim lessons, spend time with Miss Chloe, and do what we always do. I don’t want anyone to act differently around you because your mommy is famous. But I want you to know that people might talk to me about my music, and I wanted you to know why.”

“Your music is really good, Mommy.”

“Thanks, kiddo. I’m glad you like it.”

* * *

The Friday before Halloween, Jesse called early that morning.

“Beca, I really think I should cancel this weekend. Claire has the stomach bug.”

“Oh, no! The poor thing! I’ll keep Johnny. I don’t want him catching it. Maybe I’ll get him to grab a few extra pieces of candy for her.”

“That’s great,” said Jesse. “I’m sure she’d like that.”

Beca ended the call. She explained things to Johnny over breakfast.

“I hope she feels better,” he said. “Are you going to take me trick-or-treating?”

“I sure am.”

“Can Miss Chloe join us?”

“I’ll ask,” said Beca.

She thought to herself on the way to work after dropping her son off at daycare. Their neighborhood hadn’t had a lot of trick-or-treating the previous year. Most of the houses had their porch lights off, and several people who’d left theirs on didn’t even answer the door. Johnny had only been three, so he hadn’t noticed that they’d gotten candy from about ten houses out of the thirty on her block. They’d lived in an apartment prior to that, and she’d just taken him to her dad’s on Halloween. He’d been too little to understand and/or eat candy back then.

She called Chloe once she’d settled at her desk.

“Hey, Becs.”

“Hey, Chlo. It looks like we have Johnny this weekend. Claire is sick. I’d rather keep Johnny than have him bring home the dreaded stomach bug.”

“Yeah, I agree with that,” said Chloe.

“I want to take him trick-or-treating, but my neighborhood is kind of lousy for that.”

“Well, my condo building doesn’t do much either. Let me check with Alan and Beth. I know their neighborhood has a huge party before they let the kids loose on all of the houses. I’m sure Cassie and Denny would love to trick-or-treat with Johnny.”

“Are you sure it isn’t too much trouble?”

“I’m sure,” said Chloe.

“Thanks so much. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Beca got to work, and she smiled when she received a text from Chloe that her brother and his family would be thrilled to have them join them on Halloween.

She told Johnny when she picked him up from daycare, and he was so excited. “I can’t wait to see them again, Mommy. They’re not going to say mine is a baby costume, are they?”

“No way, dude,” said Beca. “Miss Chloe sent their parents a picture of you dressed as Marshall and they loved it!”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

“Miss Chloe invited us over for a sleepover, so why don’t we get packed up as soon as we get home so we can see her?”

“That’s so cool,” said Johnny. “I’m so glad I get to spend the weekend with you. Claire wasn’t very nice to me last time I was at Daddy and Amanda’s.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Just keep being the nice boy that I know you are, and I’m sure she’ll be nice back.”

“Okay. I’ll try.”

They packed their things and headed to Chloe’s.

“Miss Chloe, can we make our own pizzas again?” Johnny asked.

“You read my mind,” said Chloe. She led him to the kitchen where she’d already laid out the ingredients.

Beca smiled again as she watched her girlfriend patiently help her son make his own pizza. A single, happy tear fell down her cheek.

“You okay?” Chloe asked quietly, kissing the tear away.

“Yeah. You two just make my heart smile,” said Beca.

“Well, I love you and I love Johnny.”

“Are you even a real person?”

“Last I checked,” said Chloe, laughing.

They made their pizzas, and Johnny headed to the playroom, declaring that he was going to build a tower that was bigger than he was.

“It’s going to be as tall as my mommy!” he exclaimed as he took off.

“When are you going to break it to him that you’re not very tall?” asked Chloe.

“You’re, like, an inch taller,” Beca said, rolling her eyes.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said, giving Beca a quick kiss on the lips.

“You’re lucky you’re that pretty.”

“Uh-oh!” Johnny yelled from the guest room. Both Beca and Chloe ran in. Legos had fallen all over the place, but that had been the only thing that had happened.

“You scared me, dude,” said Beca.

“Sorry. I just got nervous when the tower fell.”

“Why don’t you start another one?” asked Chloe.

“I will,” he said.

He’d built a good-sized tower before Beca and Chloe called him for dinner.

They put the Charlie Brown Great Pumpkin special on for Johnny to watch afterward.

“Mommy, why aren’t the kids in trouble? Lucy said a bad word about Linus.”

“I’d forgotten how mean she is,” said Beca. “I guess Lucy’s parents have different rules than I do.” She didn’t like for him to use the word “stupid” because she didn’t want him calling someone that at daycare.

“Oh.”

It was time to get Johnny to bed after the show was over. He was super excited to take a bath in the guest bathroom.

“This tub is _so_ big, Miss Chloe,” he said.

“I’m glad you like it.”

They tucked him in, and Johnny insisted he wouldn’t scream the next morning.

“I’m sure you won’t,” said Chloe.

Beca and Chloe opened up a bottle of wine and split it while talking and cuddling before heading to Chloe’s room and making love before sleeping.

* * *

Johnny knocked on their door the next morning. “Mommy! Miss Chloe! It’s Halloween!!!!”

“It sure is,” said Beca.

“We’ll be out in a minute,” said Chloe. “Can you wait for us in the kitchen?”

“Okay!”

They put on pajamas and headed into the kitchen. Beca poured Johnny some grape juice while Chloe started coffee.

“So, Johnny, guess what I got at the store yesterday!”

“What?”

“Pancakes with sprinkles! And I bought extra Halloween sprinkles and candy corns to decorate your pancake!”

“Mommy, Miss Chloe is the best!”

“I certainly think so,” said Beca, kissing her on the cheek.

“Ewwww…” said Johnny.

Chloe mixed up the pancakes and had them on the griddle while Beca made eggs and sausage.

“This is so much breakfast,” said Johnny.

“You don’t have to finish it,” said Chloe.

“Oh, I’m going to finish it,” he said while both women laughed.

* * *

The two women took Johnny over to the local library for their noon Halloween party. He wasn’t the only kid his age dressed up as Marshall, and nobody made fun of his costume. They even saw Hazel there, who proudly introduced them to her dad.

“Daddy is back from...how do you say it again?”

“I was in Portugal,” he said. “Hi, I’m Kevin.”

“I’m Beca and this is Chloe.”

“Yeah. Whatever Daddy said,” Hazel said. “Johnny goes to school with me. His mommy has a girlfriend. Isn’t that funny?”

“It’s not what you’re used to, sweetheart.”

“But it’s okay. I was helping Johnny learn how to swim.”

“That’s very nice of you,” he said. He turned to the women. “I understand my wife was less than accepting when she met you. I apologize.”

“She has apologized to us already,” said Beca. “No hard feelings. We turned it into a teachable moment for Johnny.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “You two are a lovely couple.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe, snaking an arm around Beca’s waist.

After a librarian read a story to the kids about a square pumpkin who gets picked on by all of the round pumpkins, they each got a small bag of candy.

“I’m taking an extra one for Claire,” Johnny said.

“That’s so nice of you,” said Beca.

They headed back to Chloe’s once everything was over. They had a small lunch and then Johnny worked on his “tall tower” until they needed to head to Alan and Beth’s.

* * *

Johnny was bouncing off the walls by the time they arrived. “Cassie! Denny!” he yelled as he got out of the car.

“You look so cool,” Denny said.

“I like your costumes, too,” said Johnny.

Cassie wore a red dress and an orange, curly wig. Beca remembered the number of times she’d watched _Annie_ as a child. The only movies she’d ever been able to sit through before Johnny had been musicals. She’d been known to belt out “Tomorrow” all over the house when she was young.

Denny wore a dinosaur costume. “I’m a T-Rex!” he exclaimed before doing his best roars.

“Let’s go get these guys sugared up,” Alan said.

“That’s what you do on Halloween,” said Beca.

They headed to the neighborhood park that had a pavilion and several grills. The community association had made a bunch of hot dogs. “It’s a Halloweenie roast,” said Beth.

“That’s so bad it’s funny,” said Beca.

They ate hot dogs and chatted a bit until the kids were ready to let loose on the neighborhood. Cassie, Denny, and Johnny took off while the adults reminded them to slow down.

“Remember to thank people,” Beca said.

“I know, Mommy,” said Johnny.

“Come on, Johnny. This is the house that always gives the full-sized candy bars,” said Cassie.

“That’s the best,” said Denny.

There was a long line of kids waiting at that house. Beca froze when she saw two adults and a little girl in a Tinkerbell costume walking back that she definitely hadn’t expected to see.

Johnny spotted them at about the same time. “Daddy? What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Claire. Are you feeling better?” Beca asked, even though she smelled a rat.

“Mommy? Mr. Jesse? What is Miss Beca talking about?”

Beca saw red. She was about to rip Jesse a new one when she stole a quick glance at Amanda, who seemed equally shocked and nearly as angry.

“Jesse, you said _Johnny_ was sick!” Amanda exclaimed.

Beth stepped in and handed Beca her house keys. “Why don’t you take Jesse and Amanda over to my house so you can talk in private? We’ll be happy to take Claire with us. Chloe knows how to contact Beca if there’s an emergency.”

Beca saw Amanda glance over at her daughter, who was comparing costumes with Cassie, and she agreed. She walked over to her daughter and explained that she, Jesse and Beca needed to have a grown-up conversation and that she’d catch up with them later. Beca was relieved when Claire agreed.

“Johnny, can you be good for Miss Chloe, Mr. Alan and Miss Beth?”

“I will, Mommy.”

Beca walked back to Chloe’s brother’s place. She was about to start on Jesse, but Amanda beat her to it.

“What was _that_ all about?” she asked.

Beca saw Jesse actually squirm in his seat. “I...the kids fought so much. I didn’t want them fighting on Halloween.”

“And you picked _Claire_ over your own son?” Beca asked.

“Well, she already lives with us. It wasn’t her dad’s weekend. And I never expected to see you in this neighborhood trick-or-treating,” said Jesse.

“Not that it’s your business, but my girlfriend’s brother lives here. Those kids are Cassie and Denny,” said Beca.

“Of course,” he said. “That was really stupid of me. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You never do, Jesse. That’s a pattern of yours,” said Beca.

“I’m really sorry. What do I tell Johnny?” he asked.

“I really don’t know, Jesse. I really don’t.”

“Tell him you made a mistake,” said Amanda.

“I can’t believe you did this,” said Beca.

“Neither can I,” said Amanda. “If Mark had done that to Claire, well, I’d have killed him.”

“We should head back. I’ll text Chloe and see where they are,” said Beca.

Jesse sat with his head in his hands while Beca waited for a reply. Beca wasn’t sure whether he was more upset about hurting his son or being caught in a double lie.

They agreed on a meeting spot, and all of the kids had bags full of candy. She saw Jesse take Johnny aside to talk to him. Her son had a very furrowed brow, and she wondered what he’d told him.

Johnny and Jesse walked back, and Johnny looked confused. Beca knelt down to his level.

“Hey, bud, do you want to keep trick-or-treating for a while?”

Johnny shrugged.

“Come on, Johnny!” Denny called. “This house over here always gives out Reese’s cups.”

“Okay,” Johnny said, but he didn’t have that spring in his step he’d had before.

“How was he when I left?” Beca asked Chloe.

“He was fine. He and Denny were comparing LEGO tower height stories.”

“Did he say anything about his dad?”

“Not really. I’m not sure how much he understood. He actually seemed okay until Jesse talked to him.”

Beca sighed. “We may have to take him home early if he doesn’t perk up.”

Luckily for everyone involved, Johnny’s disappointment seemed to disappear the second someone dropped some Reese’s cups in his bag.

They finally called it a night when the kids decided their bags were too heavy to carry themselves.

* * *

On the way home, however, Johnny asked Beca a question that broke her and Chloe’s heart to hear.

“Mommy, why does Daddy love Claire more than he loves me?”

“Oh, sweetie,” said Beca, taking a few deep breaths to avoid breaking down in tears. “I’m sure he doesn’t.”

“Why did he lie?”

“He made a big mistake. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“He said it was because we were fighting. It wasn’t my fault, Mommy. Claire was hurting my feelings. Next time, I’ll be good,” said Johnny, beginning to sob.

“Oh, honey, it’s not your fault,” said Chloe, squeezing Beca’s hand. “Hey, why don’t we all have another sleepover at my place?”

“Okay,” said Johnny, still crying.

They arrived at Chloe’s house, and she tried to cheer him up by putting him in the tub and grabbing a few bath toys that Cassie and Denny had left there a while ago. It helped a little.

It took Johnny a while to settle down, and Beca ended up rocking him to sleep, something she hadn’t done since he was a year old. She sang quietly to him, as she’d done when he was a baby.

After she tucked him in, she shook out her arms. “Oh, man, it’s been forever. Four-year-olds are fucking heavy when they’re asleep.”

“If only Jesse could see this,” Chloe said.

“He doesn’t think. He never thinks,” Beca said. “Hell, that’s how we ended up with Johnny.”

“And you wouldn’t have met me if you didn’t have him.”

“That’s fair. A broken clock is right twice a day, isn’t it? I got a great kid out of it.”

“You sure did.”

“Poor Johnny, though. My parents definitely did a shitty job when they split. Nobody should ever put their child in the middle. But I never felt like either one of them didn’t love me.”

“Do you know what he said to Johnny?”

“I didn’t ask,” said Beca. “I’m sure it was stupid, though.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure Johnny had put together that Jesse had lied to both you and Amanda, and that Claire hadn’t been sick. He was so cute and asked Claire if her tummy was better while we were walking.”

“That’s my sweet boy.”

“Yeah. I can’t say the same for Claire, though. She kept telling him she was fine and to leave her alone.”

“He told me Claire wasn’t nice to him the last time he was at his dad’s. I almost wish we hadn’t run into them, but I’m glad I know the truth. I just wish Johnny didn’t.”

“I’m sure it’s hard,” said Chloe.

“I’m exhausted,” said Beca. “Can we get some sleep?”

“Of course.”

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were awake before Johnny.

“He never sleeps this late,” Beca commented.

“Yesterday was a lot,” said Chloe.

By 9:00 am, Johnny still hadn’t woken up. Beca sat by his bed and gently rubbed his back. “Hey, kiddo, time to get up.”

Johnny whined a little before getting up. “Mommy?”

“Hey, bud. We’re at Miss Chloe’s again.”

Johnny looked around for a minute. “Yeah.”

“Are you hungry for breakfast?” Beca asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, kiddo. Why don’t you have some grape juice?”

“Okay.” Johnny trudged into the kitchen behind his mom.

“Morning, Johnny,” said Chloe.

“Hi,” he said, quietly.

Chloe looked at Beca, and she tried to tell her with her eyes not to push.

“I’m going to make some cheesy scrambled eggs,” said Chloe. “And I think I have some bacon around here.”

Johnny sat quietly, sipping his juice. Beca gave him a peck on top of his head before walking over to help Chloe make breakfast.

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Chloe whispered.

“Neither have I,” Beca whispered back.

They cooked breakfast, quietly talking back and forth, avoiding anything that might upset Johnny.

Beca made him a plate and put it in front of him. “Here, dude, in case you want some. Chloe’s cheesy scrambled eggs are really good.”

Johnny picked at a few bites at first, but then he finished his plate.

“Thanks, Miss Chloe,” he said.

After breakfast, Beca’s phone rang.

“Hi, Jesse,” she said.

“Hi, Beca. May I speak to Johnny?”

“Johnny, do you want to talk to Daddy?” Beca asked.

Johnny burst into tears. Chloe immediately ran to him and took him in her arms.

“I don’t think so, Jesse.”

“Shit. Really?”

“We had a pretty bad night,” she said. Beca took her phone into Chloe’s bedroom to continue the conversation where Johnny would be out of earshot. She told him about the previous night.

“He thinks that?”

“Yeah. He’s four. What was he supposed to think?”

“I…”

“He thinks it’s his fault for fighting with Claire. What did you say to him?”

“I told him I’d made a bad choice because they’d been fighting.”

“Oh my god,” said Beca. “Why did you say that? He thinks it’s his fault for fighting!”

“Even though I said I’d made a bad choice?”

“You seriously don’t get it. You should have just said you’d made a bad choice. He heard the word ‘fighting.’”

“I guess you’re right. What do I do?”

“I’m not forcing him to talk to you today. You’re going to have to show him he’s important and that you love him.”

“How do I do that?” Jesse asked.

“Actions speak louder than words, Jesse.”

“Any ideas?”

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. “Try some one-on-one time.”

“Yeah. I’ll think of some ideas. I’ll take him the weekend after next.”

“Okay. I’ll try to talk to him, too,” said Beca.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye.”

Beca walked into Chloe’s living room to see her son curled up in her girlfriend’s lap watching _Paw Patrol_.

Johnny looked up. “Do I have to talk to Daddy?” he asked.

“No, sweetheart,” Beca said.

Johnny nodded and went back to the show. He didn’t speak again until the credits rolled.

“Mommy, how do I get Claire to be nice to me?” he asked.

“You can’t _make_ her be nice.”

“I don’t want to fight with her, but she’s so mean sometimes!”

“Let me tell you something,” Chloe said. “You know Mr. Alan is my big brother, right?”

“Yes.”

“He and I used to fight all the time. He used to pick on me, and I’d yell back.”

“What did he do?”

“Oh, all sorts of things. He’d take the heads off of my Barbie dolls, and he wouldn’t share his Legos with me. He’d yell over my favorite TV show because it was a ‘girly show.’”

“Why did he do that?”

“Brothers and sisters do that. I’m sure I probably bugged him. I didn’t always give back his Legos, and he probably thought my TV show was annoying. I don’t know what was up with the Barbie dolls, but they were all over our playroom. My sister Evelyn and I had so many of them.”

Johnny appeared to think that over before speaking. “What did you do?”

“Well, sometimes I handled it better than others. I’d scream and cry, or I’d tell my parents.”

“I told Daddy and Miss Amanda, but Claire didn’t stop,” said Johnny.

“You and Claire might just have to work it out yourselves,” said Beca.

“How do we do that?”

“If Claire says your show is for babies, you can ask her if she’d like a turn with the TV. She can watch her show after yours is over,” said Chloe.

“I can do that.”

“Claire lives with Daddy and Miss Amanda during the week, right?” Beca asked.

“Yes,” said Johnny.

“Well, Claire is going to need some time to get used to having you around. She’s used to being the only kid at home, so she has to learn how to share everything when you’re at Daddy and Amanda’s. Try to be patient with her,” said Beca.

“I’ll try.”

“That’s my boy. What do you want to do today?” Beca asked.

“Can Miss Chloe go somewhere with us?” Johnny asked.

“I have to work today,” said Chloe. “Which reminds me, I need to be out of here in ten minutes. You guys can have the place to yourselves while I’m gone. I’ll be back around dinner time.”

“Bye,” said Beca, giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

* * *

Beca and Johnny surprised Chloe that afternoon by visiting her at the petting zoo. The place wasn’t busy at all, and Johnny got extra time to pet and feed the animals.

As they were heading to the car, Johnny said, “Mommy, I know you’re famous, but I think Miss Chloe is the coolest!”

Beca tousled her son’s hair. “Is she, now? Do I have to get a bunch of baby farm animals now?”

“Can you?” Johnny asked, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what I’d do with them,” said Beca. “I’m glad you think Chloe is cool.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m glad she’s your girlfriend.”

“Me too,” said Beca.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Jesse’s turn to have Johnny for the weekend. Johnny whined, cried, and pouted for the ride to McDonald’s.

“I don’t want to go!” he’d shouted.

“Johnny, we talked about this. You know Daddy is sorry.”

“I don’t want to go,” he repeated. “Claire is just going to be mean to me again.”

“You don’t know that,” said Beca, even though she shared her son’s concern.

When they got to the McDonald’s, Johnny kicked and screamed. Beca had to wrestle him out of the carseat. She called Jesse over because she couldn’t muscle him out of the car.

“Come on, kiddo,” Jesse said. He eventually pulled Johnny out, and he’d turned his body slack. It looked like he was holding a rag doll.

“I want to stay with Mommy,” Johnny whined once Jesse put him down.

“It’s my turn with you,” said Jesse.

“You don’t love me. You just love Claire and Miss Amanda.”

Beca felt her heart break in two at her son’s statement, and she could tell from the look on Jesse’s face that he did as well.

“That’s not true. Besides, I have a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“We’re going to the football game on Sunday! Just you and me. And then I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“Miss Amanda and Claire aren’t going?”

“No. Just you and me.”

“Cool!” Johnny brightened up instantly.

“So, are you dropping him off late?” Beca asked.

“Right. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Just text me what time to meet you.”

“I will.”

* * *

Johnny looked tired that Sunday evening when Beca picked him up, but he was still all smiles.

“Did you have fun with Daddy?”

“Yeah. The Falcons won!”

“That’s great, dude.”

“We had a good time,” said Jesse.

“Daddy took me out for...what kind of food was that?”

“Indian.”

“Yeah,” said Johnny. “He said Miss Amanda and Claire don’t like the food there. I thought it was yummy.”

“That’s great,” said Beca. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” said Johnny. He gave Jesse a hug. “Bye, Daddy.”

Beca got her son into the car and headed back.

“Tell me more about your weekend.”

Johnny yawned. “Daddy and Miss Amanda put Claire in time out for being mean to me,” he said.

“What did she do?”

“She made fun of my show and then screamed when I asked her to wait her turn.”

“I’m glad you know better.”

“Yeah,” said Johnny, yawning.

* * *

Things with Jesse got better after the football game. He and Amanda had made a better effort to mediate things between the children, so Johnny stopped complaining about weekends with his dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Grammy nominations rolled in, and Beca received two - best engineered album for non-classical and producer of the year for non-classical. Her stomach flipped when she responded that she'd be in attendance with a guest. Theo, Fat Amy, and Lilly assured her she would be just fine.

Lilly had a team pick clothes for Beca and Chloe to wear, and Beca really liked the [suit](https://imgur.com/ZObejt3) they'd chosen. She wasn't wild about wearing it with pink pumps, but everyone, including her girlfriend, insisted it would be an amazing look. Beca just hoped she wouldn't fall over. Chloe had a floor-length coral [gown](https://imgur.com/djhjZtf) that Beca could already picture taking off of her afterward.

* * *

The issue of _Rolling Stone_ came out shortly before Thanksgiving, and Beca was surprised that people generally left her alone. Occasionally, a fan would get excited when she was out and about, but it didn't happen regularly. She supposed she'd been more interesting when DJ Reggie's identity had been a rumor.

Unfortunately, Beca's father was not among the people who left her alone. He'd called her on the phone the night after the article had been released.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Beca. Or should I call you DJ Reggie?"

"Dad…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't tell anybody, really," said Beca. "I only told people who needed to know."

"Did you tell your mother?"

"No."

"Oh," he replied, sounding like his anger was deflating a bit. "I still don't understand why I had to find out from my students."

"Give me a break, Dad. You've _never_ been supportive of my music career. You insisted I go to college instead of going to LA to pay my dues."

"And you got yourself pregnant and dropped out after one semester, anyway."

"Why does everyone put this all on me?" asked Beca. "It wasn't just me. Last I checked, it takes two people. Besides, maybe I wouldn't have ended up pregnant if I'd been focusing on my career in Los Angeles."

"We will never know. I still don't get why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell people outside of the record label. Chloe only found out by accident."

"How?"

"She opened the wrong door at my house. The room I never let anyone enter is my in-home recording studio. It's where I keep my Grammy awards."

"May I see them sometime?"

"Okay," said Beca.

* * *

For Thanksgiving, Chloe somehow managed to convince Beca to have her dad and Sheila the Stepmonster over at her place.

"Beca, we can do this," said Chloe. "I'll help you cook."

"I don't like cooking."

"Yeah, well, you dislike spending time at your father and stepmother's place even more."

"Fair point."

"Besides, Johnny can play with his toys."

"Okay, fine, we'll have them over early. Jesse asked if he could have him later in the day," said Beca.

* * *

Beca got up early to throw the turkey in the oven. Chloe had slept over the night before to help Beca with early morning preparations. She helped make absolutely sure Beca had everything correct.

"Are you sure we did everything right?" asked Beca. "The stepmonster is _so_ critical."

"It's how my mom has always done it."

"Okay. Can we go back to bed now?"

"Definitely."

Beca and Chloe snoozed for another hour before waking up. They ate breakfast, got Johnny occupied, and got to work on side dishes. Beca made stuffing from a recipe passed down from her paternal grandmother, and Chloe started on mashed potatoes. She insisted that everyone would like them if she made them with chicken broth. Beca was a little skeptical, but she knew Chloe was a better cook than she was.

Beca made fresh green beans, insisting that Sheila was the only person she knew who actually liked green bean casserole. She'd looked online and had found a fairly simple way to make them that only took about twenty minutes.

They actually managed to have everything ready and on the table shortly after Beca's dad and stepmother arrived.

Beca nervously watched as they ate, and she was relieved when Sheila complimented the food.

"This is really good," she said. "Chloe must have helped you."

Beca suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Beca did most of the cooking," Chloe said. Beca thought she couldn't possibly love Chloe more. "I only made the mashed potatoes."

"Really? Well, it's all very good," said Sheila. Beca's dad simply nodded in agreement.

Beca's dad had remembered having Chloe in his class, and the two of them spent a good bit of the meal talking about some topic he'd covered years ago. Chloe had gotten into a debate with a classmate, and he'd never had the chance to tell her he'd wholeheartedly agreed with her side of things. He was impressed that she was studying to be a vet, and he'd smiled when Johnny talked about how much he liked spending time with Miss Chloe.

After dinner, Beca and Chloe put some apple pie they'd bought at a nice bakery in the oven to warm while Johnny dragged his grandparents to the playroom to show them his latest Lego creations.

They came back into the kitchen for dessert (Beca had taken a pumpkin pie out of the refrigerator as well), and Sheila made some comment about how the pies "weren't bad for being store-bought." Beca and Chloe managed not to respond. The pies had been from a high-end bakery.

Beca showed her dad and Sheila the recording studio. Her dad picked up one of the Grammy awards and held it in his hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't been supportive," he said. "I don't know much about what you do, but I know they don't hand these out to just anyone."

"Thanks," she said.

Even though Beca had somewhat patched things up with her father, she was relieved when it was time to send her son to his dad's because it meant she could politely "kick out" her dad and stepmonster.

After an uneventful hand-off, Beca and Chloe headed to Alan and Beth's for a second Thanksgiving meal.

"You weren't kidding about Sheila," Chloe said. "That woman is a pain in the ass."

"That's why I call her the step _monster_ ," said Beca. "Should I be worried about dinner with your family?"

"I don't think so."

Beca was nervous, though. While she'd spent enough time with Alan and Beth to feel comfortable, she'd never met the rest of Chloe's family.

They got there, and Chloe introduced her sister Evelyn, her brother-in-law Howard, and their kids - Will, Maddie, and Chris.

"Aunt Chloe! I can't believe Miss Beca is DJ Reggie!" said Maddie.

"I told the three of you not to bother her!" Evelyn scolded.

"It's okay," said Beca. "So, the three of you like my music?" All three children nodded. "What's your favorite?"

They all had different favorites, and Beca told each of them a little bit about their favorite track.

"Miss Beca!" Cassie exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Where's Johnny?"

"He's with his dad," said Beca.

"Aww man," Denny said. "I wanted to play with him. Will never plays Legos with me anymore, and Chris doesn't share."

"It's the ages," said Evelyn. "Will is in middle school and has suddenly become 'too cool' for Legos, and Denny and Chris have always butted heads over toys."

"How old is everyone?" asked Beca.

"Will is eleven, Maddie is nine, and Chris is seven. How old is your son?"

"Four," said Beca.

"This must be the Beca we've been hearing about," said a man with the same red hair as Chloe and her brother. "I'm Greg, but you can call me 'Dad.'"

"Hi." Beca reached her hand out to shake his, only to be wrapped in a hug. _This must be where Chloe gets it_ , she thought.

Chloe's mother Elizabeth had the same blonde hair as Evelyn and the same blue eyes as Chloe and Alan. She was a bit more reserved, but she still hugged Beca.

"It's nice to meet you," said Chloe's mom. "We've heard a lot about you. It's a shame we don't get to meet your son."

"Well, yeah, it's his time with his father. We each get him for half of the day on holidays," said Beca.

"I'm sure that's difficult," replied Chloe's mom. "We'll be thrilled to meet him whenever we get the opportunity."

"Yes. And I've learned from my grandkids that you're famous?" asked Chloe's dad.

"Right," said Beca, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've wanted to make music since high school. I didn't want fame, but it came with the territory."

"I understand," said Chloe's mom. "Growing up as a Wrigley, I was always in the spotlight. I don't think it was as bad for my kids since I made sure we all had their father's name."

"That's why I have my publicist making sure my son is out of the spotlight. He has a brief mention in the magazine article, but not his name or face."

"I really wish I'd thought about that when my father passed away. Looking back, I hate that our kids' names and faces made it into the news articles."

"We're fine, Mom," said Chloe.

"I didn't even know who she was," said Beca. "Not that I would. I was three when her name was all over the place."

"Well, enough of that," said Chloe's mom. "Let's dig in."

Beca took a full plate of food.

"How do you have room for all of that?" Chloe whispered.

"I'm a bottomless pit," said Beca. "I thought you knew that."

"I probably should have realized that," said Chloe, laughing.

Beca remembered to wait for Beth to say grace before they ate. She found herself much more at ease with Chloe's family than she had been with her own.

* * *

The next morning, Beca got a phone call from Jesse.

"Hi, Jesse. Is everything okay?"

"Yes and no," he said. "Look, Johnny is fine, but he's asking to come back to you. I can keep him this weekend, but we had a bit of a rough Thanksgiving."

_**The Previous Night** _

_Johnny had been excited to spend time with his dad and have a second Thanksgiving dinner. Jesse had made a fried turkey for the past couple of years, and Johnny was a big fan._

_He'd arrived at his dad's, and he was surprised to see Amanda's parents. Nobody had told him they'd be there. Johnny had been polite when Jesse introduced him, but he'd been fairly reserved, only speaking to them when they'd spoken to him._

_Jesse took the opportunity to make the toast at dinner, which ended up being a marriage proposal. Amanda had happily accepted. Johnny had cried and run off to his room._

_Jesse sat down and talked to his son. Johnny had worried that Amanda would be his new mom when his dad remarried, but Jesse explained that she'd be his stepmother, just like Grandma Sheila was his mommy's stepmother. Johnny calmed down and came back to the dinner table._

_Amanda's parents went overboard, though. They'd tried to hug Johnny and insist that he call them "Grammy and Grampy" like Claire did. Jesse and Amanda had both told them they needed to take a step back._

_Further drama happened when Amanda said, "Mom and Dad, stop. Johnny just met you. How would you feel if Mark had a girlfriend and her parents did that to Claire?"_

_"But Daddy_ has _a girlfriend!" Claire exclaimed._

_Things had remained awkward after that._

"So, Johnny asked me if he could go back to your place after I gave him breakfast this morning. I told him I'd ask you about it."

"Have him ready and I'll meet you at McDonald's in an hour and a half," said Beca.

"Thanks," said Jesse.

Beca asked Chloe if she and Johnny could visit her extended family, assuming he was willing. Chloe replied that she'd make arrangements of some kind after Beca came back with him.

On the way back from McDonald's Johnny asked, "Is Daddy mad at me?"

"No, he's not. Are you upset that he's getting married again?"

"Not anymore. He told me that you'll always be my mommy and that Claire will be my stepsister. But Miss Amanda's Mommy and Daddy are mad at me because I don't want to call them 'Grammy and Grampy.'"

"They'll get over it."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you want to meet more of Miss Chloe's family? I promise nobody will make you call them anything you don't want to."

"Are they as nice as Mr. Alan and Miss Beth?"

"They sure are."

"Yeah. I want to meet them."

Beca fired off a text to Chloe once they'd gotten home, and she said they were welcome to come to Alan and Beth's for dinner. They'd be having Chinese food.

* * *

Johnny seemed the slightest bit shy when they arrived at Alan and Beth's, but he warmed up quickly. Greg and Elizabeth politely greeted Johnny without attempting to hug him. Beca assumed Chloe had warned them about the previous night, and she was thankful that they'd respected his boundaries.

He took fairly well to the kids. Beca was surprised to see how patient Will was with Johnny, considering he and Chris had bickered for most of Thanksgiving.

Chloe had a special surprise for Johnny when the food arrived.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Trainer chopsticks," said Chloe. The chopsticks were joined at the top to make it easier for him to pick up his food. She showed him how to eat with them, and he was able to pick up a little bit of the lo mein noodles on his first try.

"You should have bought a pair for me," said Beca.

"I know what those fingers can do," Chloe whispered in her ear, causing Beca's cheeks to flame.

Chloe talked Beca through holding the chopsticks correctly, and Beca managed to get the basic technique right by the end of the meal.

After dinner, the younger kids got involved in a Lego-building project while the older two (Will and Maddie) chose to watch a movie in one of the smaller living rooms. The adults sipped wine and chatted for a while.

Beca was really impressed that Chloe's family hadn't asked a lot of questions. She'd worried a lot about being judged for being a young mother and not coming from money. However, they were very impressed with her for her tenacity in providing for her son and leaving a marriage that probably never should have happened.

They spent a fair amount of time chatting before Beca decided she should take her son home before it got too late.

On the way home, Johnny said, "Mommy, I really like Miss Chloe's family. I wish they were our family."

"Me too, kiddo," said Beca, smiling.

* * *

Christmas was less eventful, and Beca was thankful. Jesse had Johnny on Christmas morning, so Beca slept over Chloe's on Christmas Eve. While Beca enjoyed a lazy morning sleeping in with her girlfriend, a small part of her heart missed her little boy. The following year, it would be her turn to have Johnny on Christmas morning, but that felt like a lifetime away.

"I know you miss him," said Chloe.

"I hate having to share my son with my ex on holidays," said Beca over breakfast.

"I'm sure. It won't be long before you see him, though."

"I know."

"Now, stop moping and come over here and kiss me."

"I like that idea." Kissing quickly led to a heavy makeout session, which led to the two of them leaving a trail of clothes to Chloe's bedroom.

"Feel better?" Chloe asked afterward.

"Totally," said Beca, a lazy grin on her face.

"Well, I have a sweet potato casserole to make and you have a son to pick up, so we'd better get dressed," said Chloe, giving Beca a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you Alan and Beth's," Beca said.

Beca headed to McDonald's to get her son, who was all smiles. "Santa came to Daddy's! He brought me a _Paw Patrol_ truck!"

"That's great, dude. He came to our house, too. Let's go see what he brought you before we go see Mr. Alan and Ms. Beth."

"Okay, bye Daddy!"

"Bye, Johnny," said Jesse.

* * *

They headed back to Beca's, and Johnny gave her a handprint ornament he'd made at daycare. Beca gave him a Paw Patrol tee shirt, and Santa left him a Spider-Man airplane. Johnny insisted on wearing his new shirt to Chloe's brother's, and Beca decided it wasn't worth the argument. His Christmas sweater had lasted longer than she'd ever expected.

When they arrived at Alan and Beth's, Johnny walked in like he owned the place.

"That's a change," said Chloe's dad.

"This is how he usually is," said Beca. "You happened to meet him after he'd had a pretty rough time."

"It looks like he really likes seeing the other kids," said Chloe's mom.

"He took instantly to Cassie and Denny, and it looks like he's fitting in just right. I wish I had an ounce of his confidence," said Beca.

"Hey, I thought I heard you," said Chloe, coming in from the other room and wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Beca knew she was blushing.

"Mommy, can I go to the playroom?" Johnny asked.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Beca asked Chloe's parents.

"Go have fun," said Elizabeth. "We'll have dinner and open presents soon."

Beca sat with the adults for a while. They talked a bit about the holidays and the Grammy awards.

"So, am I really going to see my baby sister on television?" asked Alan.

"Probably," said Beca. "I wish people weren't making such a big deal about us attending the awards, but that's how it's going to be now, I guess. I'm sure it won't take anyone too long to realize who she is."

Chloe patted Beca's leg. "People are going to judge you, no matter what. It's about them, not you."

"My daughter is right," said Elizabeth. "They'll say all sorts of things. It's a fake relationship, or you're a gold digger, or you're a lesbian. Let people talk because you know the truth."

"I know," said Beca. "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea. I really liked my anonymity when I had it."

"I'm sure," said Elizabeth.

"Dinner's ready!" called Beth.

"I'll call the kids," said Beca.

Johnny happily sat with the other kids while they ate Christmas dinner. He'd been even more excited when Beth brought out a huge variety of Christmas cookies for dessert.

"This is the best Christmas ever," he said.

Beca was touched when she saw that everyone in Chloe's family had purchased thoughtful gifts for her son. She'd expected her girlfriend, as well as maybe Alan and Beth to buy him things, but Chloe's parents and sister had also gotten gifts for both of them.

* * *

Two days later, Beca, Chloe, and Johnny flew to Seattle to visit Beca's mother. Jesse, Amanda, and Claire were also headed that way. Jesse was from a small town near Spokane, which was about a five-hour drive from Seattle. He would be taking Amanda and Claire sightseeing in Seattle for a few days before taking Johnny to visit his family.

Beca's mother had been annoyed that the three of them were getting a hotel room, but Beca insisted. It would have been a squeeze to put the three of them into the small second bedroom. Also, while Beca was still too young to rent a car, Chloe wasn't.

Beca's mother bought a bunch of _Paw Patrol_ toys for Johnny, as well as a set of Legos. She bought Beca a shirt that Beca knew would be sitting at the back of her closet, and she got Chloe a bottle of perfume that Beca hoped she'd never wear. She spent some time with Johnny, though. They baked cookies together, and they even saved some for Johnny to take to his other grandparents.

Beca could tell that her mother had something on her mind, but she knew it was a conversation she really didn't want to have. She had tried to avoid spending any time alone with her mother, but she ended up being alone with her in the kitchen on the last night before Beca had to send him off with Jesse.

"So, when were you going to tell me you're DJ Reggie?" she asked.

"I don't know," Beca said honestly.

"Why did you keep it from me?"

"Really, Mom? It's not like we've been close since I moved out."

"You went and got yourself pregnant."

"We're doing this again? That was five years ago. You got a grandson out of it. Besides, you do realize that I didn't do this alone."

"You should have been more responsible."

"Like you were?"

"You wouldn't exist otherwise."

"Neither would your only grandson," said Beca. "What is this really about, Mom?"

"I just can't believe you never told your own mother that you were famous."

"I didn't really tell anyone, okay? Dad and Sheila didn't know either."

"What about Chloe?" asked Beca's mother.

"She knew, but that was only because she stumbled upon the Grammy awards in my home studio."

Beca's mother scoffed.

"Are we done?" Beca asked. "I kept this from nearly everyone. And I'd still be under the radar if a disgruntled employee hadn't opened his big mouth."

"How long did you think you could hide?"

"I have no idea."

Chloe came into the kitchen, bringing the conversation to an abrupt end.

"We should head back," said Chloe. "We promised Johnny a swim in the hotel pool before bed."

"Right, thanks for reminding me," said Beca. "Okay, Mom, I guess we will be seeing you...well, I don't know when."

"Sure. Maybe I can come and visit sometime?"

"Of course. You should come and see the house," said Beca, trying to sound happier about the idea than she was.

* * *

That evening, as they sat by the pool while Johnny splashed around in his floaties, Chloe asked, "What were you two talking about in the kitchen?"

"My mom was berating me. First for keeping my fame from her, and then for getting pregnant five years ago," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Weren't you an 'oops' too?"

"Yup."

"Wow," said Chloe. "Is it terrible of me to say that I can't believe what an amazing mom you've turned out to be in spite of your parents?"

"I think that is just it. I have tried to learn from their mistakes. I'm not perfect, but I do my best."

"It's obvious that Johnny knows how much you love him."

"Thanks," said Beca, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Chloe put her arm around Beca and gave her a peck on top of the head.

* * *

Jesse and Amanda picked Johnny up at the hotel the next morning.

"How was the visit?" Jesse asked.

"Only slightly more uncomfortable than in previous years," said Beca.

Jesse grimaced. He turned to his son. "Okay, buddy, are you all packed up for G-mom and G-pop's?"

"Yes."

"Have you been to the bathroom?"

"I don't have to go."

"Can you try?" Jesse asked.

"I don't have to go," Johnny repeated.

"Johnny, we talked about this," Beca said.

"Okay," Johnny said. He dragged his feet as he walked to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked.

"He's in a phase," Beca said. "You just have to insist he try to use the bathroom or you aren't going wherever it is."

"Claire went through that last year," Amanda said.

Once Jesse had left with Johnny, Beca loudly breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Glad to be alone?" Chloe asked.

"Thrilled. What do you want to do today?"

Chloe rummaged through her suitcase. "I want to use this on you."

"You brought the strap?"

"I made good use of the hidden pockets in my suitcase," Chloe replied, winking.

"God bless hidden suitcase pockets," Beca said.

The two of them took a nap after making up for the time they'd lost when they'd shared a hotel room with a young child.

Beca woke up to find her girlfriend staring at her. "What are you doing, weirdo?"

"You're so beautiful and you looked so peaceful."

Beca gave Chloe a kiss. "You're beautiful. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go out to eat. You pick the place."

Beca took her to her favorite restaurant from back when she'd lived there. She still knew the owner and several of the wait staff. They'd all been thrilled to meet Chloe.

They headed back to the hotel after dinner and relaxed in the hot tub until other people started showing up.

* * *

Beca and Chloe spent the next two days doing the usual sightseeing in the area - the Pike Place Market, the Space Needle, and they even bundled up to visit the zoo.

Beca's mother texted her on their last full day to invite them over for dinner.

"Ugh," Beca groaned when she saw the text.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. Beca showed her the phone.

_Mom: I'm sorry about the other day. Would you and Chloe like to come over for dinner?_

"It's up to you, Beca, but you should give your mom a chance to apologize."

Beca shrugged.

"Maybe it will be better. She's had some time to think."

"I guess." Beca texted that they'd be over around 6 the following night.

* * *

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Hi, ladies. Are you hungry? I made your favorite mac and cheese, Beca."

"Thanks, Mom."

She took their coats, and they chatted while waiting for the mac and cheese to bake.

"So, what have you two been up to?"

"Beca showed me some of the more interesting places here," said Chloe.

"What was your favorite?"

"It's a toss-up between the flying fish at Pike Place and the zoo."

"You two visited the zoo? In the cold?" Beca's mom asked.

"She made me bundle up," said Beca.

"You weren't complaining when we were looking at the red pandas," said Chloe.

"I'm glad to see they are still your favorite animal," said Beca's mom.

The oven beeped, and Beca and Chloe helped set the table for dinner.

As they began to eat, Beca's mom said, "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation. I owe you an apology. I really should have understood why you kept your fame a secret. I was hurt, but I also should have realized that it was about you, not me."

"It was also about my son. I specifically chose my publicist because she promised to keep him out of everything."

"That's an excellent choice. How much does he know?"

"I tell him when we hear something I produced, and he's been there once or twice when I have been recognized in public. He seems to be taking it in stride."

"I'm glad," said Beca's mom. She turned to Chloe. "And I understand you are famous as well?"

"Not that famous," Chloe replied. "I'm a Wrigley on my mom's side. My face was on the news when my grandfather died. I was eight, and I haven't been on the news since."

"We're attending the Grammy awards together, though, so I'm sure she will end up in red carpet photos with me."

"That's exciting!" Beca's mom exclaimed. "Are you wearing a dress?"

"No way. I have a suit. Chloe has a dress, though."

"I can't wait to see."

"I'll send you a selfie, okay?"

Beca's mom smiled. "I'd like that."

They settled into easy conversation after that. Beca's mom was really interested in Chloe's vet school program.

"So, you graduate in May?"

"That's what it looks like," said Chloe. "I'm meeting with my advisor once we are back in town to check my requirements."

"I think that's wonderful," said Beca's mom.

On the way back to the hotel, Beca couldn't help smiling. "That's how things used to be between us. Before I went to college and got pregnant."

"I'm glad she came around," said Chloe.

"Yeah. We are going to have to work on things. But we will try. We are going to try communicating more often. Johnny barely even knows her, so we are going to try to fix that as well."

"Aren't you glad we accepted the invite?"

"Yeah," Beca conceded.

* * *

Beca and Chloe flew back, and Chloe pouted when Beca refused to join the Mile High Club with her.

"Chloe, no," she hissed. "It would be just my luck that I'd get recognized."

"Fine," Chloe said, still pouting, but she kissed her on the cheek anyway.

They enjoyed a quiet two days together before they had to pick Johnny up. Beca chose to get him directly from the airport.

"Mommy! Miss Chloe!" Johnny greeted them.

"Hey, dude, how was your visit with G-mom and G-pop?"

"It was okay," he said. Beca looked up at Jesse.

"They missed the mark on gifts this year," Jesse said. "But Johnny was very polite."

"What happened?" Beca asked.

"They got me an Elmo shirt. It was too small."

"I don't know why they thought he still wore a 3T," said Jesse. "I got gift receipts, so I'll handle the return."

"He means _I'll_ handle it," said Amanda.

Beca chuckled. "Thanks, Amanda."

"I still said 'Thank you' just like you told me, Mommy," said Johnny.

"He was a champ," said Jesse.

"They got me a baby doll," said Claire. "I don't play with dolls."

Beca bit her lip to squash the response bubbling up inside her. _At least we all know Jesse comes by his "lack of thinking" trait honestly._

Beca and Chloe took Johnny and his luggage and headed to Beca's. Chloe made them her favorite lasagna recipe for dinner, and they shared some of Beth's cookies for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll go to the Grammys in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

The Grammy awards were a few weeks later. Johnny stayed with Jesse, and Beca and Chloe flew to Los Angeles.

Beca tried not to complain too much when the glam team did her makeup, including individual false eyelashes. When she saw her girlfriend step out, though, she couldn’t form words.

Chloe laughed. “I look that good, do I?” she asked.

Beca nodded.

“Well, I happen to like that suit on you,” said Chloe.

Lilly stopped them from continuing the conversation by telling them their limousine had arrived.

Beca stopped Chloe from starting a makeout session once they got inside the limo.

“I’m not showing up with smeared lipstick,” she said.

“That’s fair,” said Chloe. “But I’m totally smearing that lipstick later.”

Beca fanned herself. “Is it getting warm in here?”

They arrived, and Beca froze for the better part of a minute as the cameras flashed. Chloe gently nudged her, and she made her way down the red carpet, trying to remember where Lilly and the others had told her to stop. She felt ten times more comfortable when Chloe joined her and they posed together.

They finally got to take their seats. They sat for what seemed like hours before the first of Beca’s nominations was announced.

That award - best engineered album - went to David Guetta. Beca said, “If I’m going to lose to someone, I’m glad it was him.”

Beca won “Producer of the Year.” She heard her girlfriend squeal before giving her a kiss. She headed to the stage, gave each of the announcers a perfunctory hug, and went to the microphone.

“So, for all of you who somehow missed the news, I’m DJ Reggie.” The crowd laughed.

“It’s kind of cool to finally have the courage to accept this award in person,” she said, holding up the fake Grammy. She knew she’d get the real one with her name engraved soon. “So, I’d like to thank everyone at the label who supported me in my work and in publicly revealing my identity. And, Chloe, the world’s most amazing girlfriend, for always having my back. And I’ll also say hello to my favorite little dude in the world. Mommy loves you!”

She sat back down with Chloe as soon as the backstage people told her it was a commercial break.

“How was my speech?” Beca asked.

“I loved it,” said Chloe.

They sat through more awards before heading to an after-party. Beca really hadn’t wanted to attend, but her publicist and several people at the label convinced her that she should go.

Beca and Chloe arrived, and Beca found herself immediately wrapped in a hug by Emily Junk. “I can’t believe you’re here!” she exclaimed. “Are you Chloe?”

“I am,” said Chloe, smiling.

Beca introduced her to Emily. “This is Emily Junk, but I guess you already knew that. Had she not walked into the recording studio that one day, I don’t know that I would have gotten my big break.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Beca. But I’ll take the credit,” said Emily.

“Beca!” another voice called, and she was then wrapped in a hug by Taylor Swift.

“If everyone is going to hug me, I’m leaving,” said Beca.

“Hi,” said Taylor. “You must be the Chloe she was talking about in her speech.”

“I am,” said Chloe. “I’m a big fan. I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“That’s my fault,” said Taylor Swift. “She’s producing my next album. That’s why she’s staying a few extra days here. My album is supposed to be a surprise.”

“You understand, right?” Beca asked.

“I do, but I wish you’d told me you knew her,” said Chloe. She turned to Taylor. “I love your stuff! I’ve been a fan since your first album. I’m pretty sure I drove my family crazy listening to it on repeat back in high school.”

“I’m glad you like it. Will you be coming to the recording studio with Beca?”

“I wish, but I have to get back to Atlanta tomorrow.”

“Beca, make sure you bring her to the release party next month,” said Taylor.

“I will. I promise,” said Beca.

“I can’t believe she’s releasing a new album and you’re producing it,” said Chloe after Taylor Swift walked away.

“I was surprised when I got the request. I wanted to tell you, but…”

“I know, and I understand. I’m so excited I got to meet her!”

“You’re adorable when you’re fangirling.”

They hung out for another hour before Beca asked the limo to take them to their hotel.

They got to the room, and Beca flopped down on the bed. “That was a lot.”

“You did great.”

“I thought I sounded stupid.”

“I heard the part where you thanked me, so…”

“I meant it,” said Beca, sitting up. “Now, come over here. It’s the first time I’ve stayed in a fancy hotel in LA with a smokin’ hot woman in a designer gown. And all I’ve wanted to do since I first saw you wear it was take it off of you.”

Chloe climbed into Beca’s lap, kissing her hard. Beca unzipped Chloe’s dress and gently took it off of her shoulders. Chloe had taken Beca’s jacket off and was palming Beca’s breasts over the bustier she’d worn under the jacket.

Chloe quickly moved down Beca’s jawline, and a quick glance in the mirror showed Beca that Chloe’s lipstick had indeed smeared all over her neck. The sight increased Beca’s arousal, which was already high once her girlfriend climbed into her lap.

“I need you out of this dress, now,” said Beca.

Chloe got off of her lap and the dress hit the floor. Beca saw that she had a thong on underneath her pantyhose, and she took everything off of her girlfriend as quickly as she could manage without ripping them.

“Chloe, you are so fucking hot. How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one,” said Chloe. “I get to fuck the producer of the year in her hotel room the night she wins the award.”

Beca pulled Chloe into her lap again and quickly thrust two fingers into her, using her thumb to play with her already swollen clit.

“You like that? You like fucking the award winner?” Beca asked. She wasn’t used to dirty talk, but she’d gotten better at it after finding out how much it turned Chloe on.

“Yes,” Chloe whimpered. She began to really ride Beca’s fingers before Beca could feel her clenching around them.

“I still say I’m the lucky one,” said Beca. She took her fingers out of Chloe and licked them. “God, you taste so good.”

“I need to get you out of these clothes,” said Chloe. She reached behind Beca and unhooked the bustier while Beca took off her pants and underwear.

Chloe threw Beca down on the bed and kissed her way down Beca’s body, spending a lot of time lavishing attention on her breasts. She moved past where Beca wanted her most and began to kiss up her inner thighs. Just when Beca thought she’d combust, Chloe took the flat of her tongue and drew it up her folds. She licked and sucked on Beca’s clit, and Beca came almost instantly. Chloe then moved her tongue lower and began to thrust it in and out of her, causing Beca to come quickly again.

“Looks like I’m the one with smeared lipstick,” said Chloe as she moved up to lay next to Beca.

“I can fix that,” said Beca, attaching her lips to Chloe’s neck.

“We’re not sleeping tonight, are we?” Chloe asked.

“Not anytime soon,” Beca said before reattaching her lips.

* * *

The next morning, Beca went over the plan for the week with Chloe over breakfast.

“I have it, Beca. I’ll get Johnny at McDonald’s at 6, and I’ll text Jesse if I can’t. I’ll drop him at daycare by 8, and pick him up by 6 every day this week.”

“And, if you don’t pack him lunch, just let the daycare know and they’ll feed him,” said Beca.

“I can pack a lunch for him,” said Chloe. “I was going to take him to the grocery store on the way back from McDonald’s to pick out what he wants me to pack for him.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m not used to leaving him with anyone other than Jesse,” said Beca.

“And Jesse is a dumbass. I promise your son is in good hands.”

“Okay, I know that. Thank you for taking him. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Maybe he and I will try to FaceTime you during the week, okay?”

“I’d love that.”

“Beca, I think your car is here. I’m calling an Uber to the airport. Everything is going to be fine,” said Chloe.

“I know it will,” said Beca. She gave Chloe a quick kiss before getting into the car the studio had sent.

* * *

That afternoon, she got a text from Chloe that was a selfie with Johnny. Beca immediately saved it and made it the lock screen on her phone.

“Hey, Taylor, let’s take five, okay?” Beca said into the microphone in the recording booth.

“You got it.”

Beca tried calling Chloe on FaceTime. She was thrilled when she answered.

“Beca!”

“Mommy!”

“Hey, you two,” said Beca. “Johnny, are you being good for Miss Chloe?”

“Yeah. I’m listening a whole lot.”

“That’s great, dude. Any trouble picking him up?” Beca asked Chloe.

“No. It was fine.”

“Daddy said Miss Chloe should have stayed with you,” said Johnny.

“What?” both women asked.

“Yeah. He said Miss Chloe isn’t my mom,” he said casually.

“Johnny, can you go build me a Lego tower while your mom and I talk?” Chloe asked.

“Okay!” Johnny called before racing out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked.

Chloe sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything while you were away. Jesse complained about Johnny staying with me. He said he could handle his own son.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Why does he say this shit in front of our kid? His beef is with me, not you. I’m sure of that.”

“Probably,” said Chloe. “Anyway, I reminded him that I was saving him from a long commute to daycare or taking a week off of work. He dropped the subject after that.”

“I’ll have to talk to him about it when I get back,” said Beca. She saw Taylor heading back to the booth. “I’m glad I got to talk to you, Chloe, but my break is over.”

“Give Taylor my best!”

“Dork,” said Beca.

“You love me.”

“Damn right.”

A few hours later, Beca checked her phone and saw a picture of Johnny grinning ear to ear next to a Lego tower. She wondered again how she’d gotten so lucky.

* * *

Beca finished recording Taylor Swift’s “surprise” album that week. She definitely needed to make some adjustments, but she could do all of those from her studio in Atlanta. She was thrilled to see her girlfriend and son waiting for her at the airport. They’d talked on FaceTime a few times during the week, but seeing them in person was her favorite.

Johnny took off in a run when he saw his mom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her hard. “I missed you, Mommy.”

Beca knelt to his level. “I missed you, too. I bet you were great for Miss Chloe.”

“Yeah. She’s so cool.”

Beca saw cameras begin to flash, so she pulled her son close to hide his face. “Listen, all of you, if I see a single picture of my son on your website or wherever you’re sending photos, especially one showing his face, you’ll hear from my publicist.”

The paparazzi looked at each other for a moment.

“It’s Lilly Onakuramara,” said Beca.

The paparazzi immediately put their cameras away and left them alone.

“I guess your publicist has a reputation,” said Chloe.

“Please. _I’m_ scared of that woman!”

“Mommy, what were they doing?” Johnny asked.

“Remember how I told you that a lot of people really like my music?” Johnny nodded. “Did Daddy let you watch the show where I won a prize?” Johnny nodded again. “I guess people found out I was coming home today and got excited.”

“Why did you hide my face?”

“I just don’t want people bothering you about your famous mom.”

“Okay,” said Johnny.

They headed back to Beca’s and ordered pizza. Beca smiled as her son gave her a play-by-play of everything he’d done while at Chloe’s.

“Miss Chloe even had Mr. Alan and Miss Beth and Cassie and Denny come over on Wednesday! It was so fun!!!”

“That’s great.”

* * *

Beca called Jesse the next evening.

“If you had a problem with Chloe taking our son during the week, you should have told _me_ , not our kid.”

“I just don’t understand why you let your girlfriend take him while you were in LA. He always stays with me,” said Jesse.

“And you always bitch about the drive to daycare or taking time off of work.”

“But _I’m_ his father!”

“And you’ve _never_ left Johnny with Amanda while you ran an errand during your weekend?” asked Beca.

“Well…”

“Don’t be a hypocrite. Besides, you know I don’t even let him stay with my dad. I wouldn’t leave him with Chloe if I didn’t know he was in good hands.”

“You’re right,” Jesse said, sighing. “And, I really need to be more mindful of what I say in front of our son.”

“Thank you.”

“You must really love Chloe.”

“I do,” said Beca.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t that person for you.”

“Don’t be. You love Amanda, don’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m happy for you, then.”

“Thanks, Beca.”

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Beca made a FaceTime call one evening after her son was in bed.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Greg. Is Elizabeth around as well? I’d like to talk to both of you.”

“Sure. Let me get her.” Beca waited while Chloe’s mother joined the call.

“I hope you don’t mind my contacting you this way. I got your information from Beth.”

“Not at all.”

Beca took a deep breath. “So, I wanted to ask for your blessing. Chloe has made me happier than I could ever imagine. I would like to ask her to marry me.”

Elizabeth immediately burst into tears, and she was pretty sure she saw a tear or two leaking out of Greg’s eyes. “We’d love that,” he said.

“Thanks,” said Beca.

“Do you have a ring?” Elizabeth asked.

“Not yet.”

“We have a family heirloom that we’d love for you to give her,” said Elizabeth.

“It was my mother’s,” added Greg.

Elizabeth left for a moment and came back with a beautiful platinum ring with a big, round diamond.

“Chloe has always admired it,” said Elizabeth.

“Great. I was going to propose the weekend she graduates from vet school.”

“We will be sure to bring it with us,” said Greg.

“Thanks so much,” said Beca. “We will figure out how I’ll get it from you later.”

* * *

The next morning, Beca spoke with Johnny over breakfast.

“Hey, kiddo. I wanted to talk to you about something important.”

“Okay.” Johnny stopped eating and looked up.

“In a few weeks, I’m going to ask Miss Chloe to marry me. What do you think about that?”

“I like that. Miss Chloe is great.”

“I think so, too. But, I need you to help me keep it a surprise. That means you can’t tell her.”

“I thought you aren’t supposed to keep secrets from someone you love,” said Johnny.

“It’s not a secret. It’s a surprise. That means you don’t tell someone too early. I’m going to ask her after her parents come up to visit for her graduation.”

“Oh,” said Johnny. “What’s that?”

“It’s the special ceremony I told you about. Miss Chloe gets to walk across the stage and get a special piece of paper that says she finished all of her classes to become an animal doctor.”

“Do I get to go?”

“No, sweetheart. You’ll be with Daddy because it’s a really long time to sit still and be quiet. You can come to the party, though.”

“Oh, yeah. At Mr. Alan and Miss Beth’s house?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I am going to give her a hug and tell her she did a good job,” he said.

“She’d love that,” said Beca.

* * *

Beca invited Chloe’s parents to her house the day after their flight arrived.

“Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?” Beca asked.

“We’re fine,” said Elizabeth.

“Right.”

“Relax, Beca,” said Greg. “We’ve already given you our blessing.”

“Sure,” said Beca.

Chloe’s mother reached into her purse and produced a ring box. Beca gasped when she saw it in person.

“That’s a big rock,” she said.

Beca’s dad chuckled. “My father gave it to my mother, although it had a much smaller diamond at the time. He changed the stone on their twentieth anniversary.”

“That’s really cool,” said Beca. “It’s beautiful.”

“Could you please show us the house?” Elizabeth asked.

“Let me put the ring away first.” Beca put the box away in her bedroom and then came back. She showed them the different rooms, even the in-home studio with her Grammy awards.

“May I pick one up?” Greg asked.

“Go ahead,” said Beca.

“This is really something,” he said.

“The one they give us at the ceremony is a ‘dummy award.’ They engrave it and give us the real one a few weeks later.”

“How did it feel to go to the ceremony?” Elizabeth asked.

“Weird, honestly. But I was really happy to have Chloe with me. She helped me feel a lot more at ease.”

“She’s always been a nurturing person,” said Elizabeth.

“I think that’s why I love her so much. She’s been excellent with my son.”

“We are excited to get ourselves a new grandson. The other grandchildren call us Mom-mom and Pop-pop, but it’s up to Johnny. He’s free to call us what he likes. He won’t be treated any differently,” said Elizabeth.

“I’ll let him know,” said Beca.

They left shortly afterward so that Beca could pick up her son.

* * *

Beca sat with Chloe’s family for Chloe’s graduation. She was glad she hadn’t brought Johnny because the ceremony took over four hours. She saw a very teary Chloe take her diploma, and she couldn’t help but well up a bit herself.

After the ceremony was over, they all met to congratulate her. Chloe hugged her family members before giving Beca a hug and a kiss that went just deep enough to make Beca blush, which she knew had been made worse when she heard Alan and Evelyn wolf-whistle at them.

Beca attempted to use a casual tone when she asked, “Hey, Chloe, would you mind going with me to get Johnny? He’s a little bummed he didn’t get to come to the graduation. I think he’d get a real kick out of seeing you in your cap and gown.”

“Oh, totes,” said Chloe. “Should I meet you at your house?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Chloe’s dad gently patted Beca’s arm when his daughter wasn’t looking. “She’ll say yes,” he whispered. Beca nodded, trying to calm her nerves.

* * *

Chloe was waiting by Beca’s car when she arrived at her house. “Chloe, can we go inside for a minute? I need to use the bathroom before I head over.”

“Okay,” said Chloe.

Beca went inside to use the bathroom quickly. She glanced into her living room, relieved that Chloe was sitting on the couch looking at her phone. She went into her bedroom and took the ring box out of the drawer.

“Hey, Chloe?” she asked, getting down on one knee.

“Oh my god!” Chloe exclaimed, already tearing up.

“You have made the last ten months of my life the most amazing time ever. I thought love was something reserved for movies, and you know I don’t like those. But I felt something for you the moment I first saw you. _Doctor_ Chloe Beale, will you make me the happiest woman alive by becoming my wife?” She opened the ring box.

“Oh, Beca…” Chloe was crying so hard she couldn’t form words.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and held out her hand. Beca slipped the ring onto her finger.

“Beca, is this...my grandmother’s ring?!”

“Yes. Your parents gave it to me when they gave me their blessing.”

Chloe began to somehow sob even harder. Beca gave her a deep kiss.

“I did _not_ expect this much crying,” said Beca.

“I just...you really took me by surprise.”

“I did?”

“I knew how we felt about each other, but I thought I’d be the one to ask you. Your first marriage-”

“Was a total mistake. Shotgun wedding.”

“Right,” said Chloe. “Still, I know about all of the trouble you’ve had with Jesse. I didn’t think you’d be ready.”

“I also know that life is short. I know how I feel about you, and I’m ready to take the plunge.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Now, let’s go get Johnny and tell him the good news.”

* * *

Beca texted Jesse to tell him they were on their way.

They got out of the car, and Johnny immediately ran straight for Chloe. He gave her a big hug around the waist and said, “Good job.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe, patting him on the back.

“Congratulations,” said Jesse.

“Thank you.”

Johnny asked, “Are we going to the party now?”

“Yes,” said Beca. “But we have something to tell you first.”

“Your mommy asked me to marry her, and I said ‘yes’.”

Johnny grinned. “Yay! Mommy said it was going to be a surprise. I’m so excited!”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah. I get another stepmother soon, and I am getting a new brother or sister!”

“Well, that might take a while,” said Beca.

“No, Mommy. Amanda has a baby in her belly. Does Miss Chloe have a baby in her belly, too?”

“Congratulations, Jesse,” said Beca. “When is the little one due?”

“November,” he said.

“I don’t have a baby in my belly,” said Chloe. “And you can just call me Chloe since I’m going to be your stepmother, like Amanda.”

“Okay,” said Johnny.

They drove home, and Beca snickered to herself. Jesse and Amanda had gotten married at the courthouse about two months prior. She’d had her suspicions when he’d abruptly dropped the plans for a “big wedding.” She was glad that Johnny had been able to attend.

* * *

They went to the party, and everyone made a fuss over the new ring on Chloe’s finger.

“Nice one,” Alan said to Beca. “Did she cry?”

“Buckets,” said Beca, smirking.

“That my baby sister,” he said. “She could cry at the opening of a Walmart if they played the right song.”

“You’re telling me,” said Beca.

The party was a little uncomfortable for Beca. Chloe had a huge family, and she was getting a ton of hugs from people she’d just met. She quickly reminded herself that she was going to have to get used to this kind of thing since this was the family she was about to marry into.

* * *

That night, Beca and Chloe stayed at Chloe’s place alone since Alan and Beth offered to let Johnny stay overnight.

The minute they got inside, Chloe practically pounced on Beca.

“Hey, baby, slow down for just a second.”

“I wanted to thank you properly for the proposal.”

Beca tried to ignore the rush the comment sent through her. “Oh, we will celebrate. But, first, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.”

“We should talk to a lawyer about a prenup. Believe me, I don’t think we will ever use it, but I think it’s the wise thing to do. I don’t want your trust fund, and I don’t want you to be financially responsible for Johnny should the unthinkable happen and we split.”

“Thanks for bringing that up,” said Chloe. “I was going to say something to you. My parents told all of us that we needed to have a prenup. There’s some sort of clause in the trust fund documents as well as their wills that insists on it.”

“Okay, good,” said Beca. “Now, I think we should celebrate.”

Beca was thankful that her son wasn’t in the condo that night and that Chloe’s walls were decently soundproof. She’d spent extra time making her fiancée feel good, and Chloe was very vocal about how much she enjoyed their celebration.

* * *

They met with the family attorney the following week. The agreement was simple enough. Chloe wouldn’t be held responsible for child support for Johnny if they divorced, and Beca wasn’t entitled to any of Chloe’s trust fund if they split. They’d planned to sell their respective homes and buy a new house, and the lawyer drew up some documentation on how the funds from those sales would be divided.

“There. That’s done,” said Chloe. “And this is the last time we will think or speak of it.”

“Yeah,” said Beca. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

* * *

The following summer was busy. Both of their homes were on the market, and they spent a lot of time looking for something else. Beca was adamant that they live in a good school district. Chloe insisted that there be a pool nearby, but not on the property.

“I grew up with one, and it was always needing to be cleaned,” said Chloe.

“Fine with me,” said Beca. “I’m not about to add more chores.”

They finally found a good-sized house with five bedrooms in a top-rated school district. There were at least two swim clubs nearby, both with swim teams.

* * *

They got married the following spring. Beca insisted on a pantsuit. She’d worn a dress the first time, and she’d joked that it hadn’t worked out the last time she’d worn a dress.

Chloe had looked like an angel in her simple, but beautiful white gown. She’d cried as her father gave her away.

Johnny had been Beca’s best man, and Chloe had chosen her sister Evelyn as her maid of honor.

Their first dance was to “Bless the Broken Road” by Rascal Flatts. Beca hadn’t been a big fan of country music, but she couldn’t think of a better song when she heard the lyrics.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
_ _Others who broke my heart  
They were like Northern stars  
_ _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
_ _This much I know is true  
_ _That God blessed the broken road  
_ _That led me straight to you_

They went to Aruba for their honeymoon. Beca normally wasn’t big on sun exposure, but it was worth it to see her wife parading about in a bikini (if she wore clothes at all). The look in Chloe’s eyes when Beca put her bikini on was worth the hefty amount of sunscreen Beca needed to wear to protect her fair skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the story! I'll post a short epilogue later this week.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post it Wednesday or Thursday, but here it is. I hope you enjoy this short epilogue.

_One year later_

Beca paced back and forth in the delivery room.

“Beca, relax. I’m okay,” said Chloe.

“I know. I just hate to see you in pain.”

“It’s part of the process.”

“I know, but, remember, I never went into labor.”

“You’ve told me one hundred times. Johnny was breech and you had a scheduled c-section.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some drugs?” Beca asked.

Chloe paused to breathe through a contraction. “I’ll be fine.”

Beca immediately ran to her wife’s side. “Do you want ice chips? A back rub?”

“I’ll take a back rub,” said Chloe.

Beca massaged her wife’s lower back. “How’s that?”

“Better.” Chloe breathed through another contraction before saying, “Beca, I think my water just broke.”

Beca hit the call button to bring in a nurse. A quick peek under the blanket was all it took for the nurse to confirm that Chloe was correct. She called in the OB.

“Okay, mama, it’s ‘go time.’ You’re at ten centimeters. Are you ready to push?”

Chloe nodded, but Beca noticed her face was white as a sheet.

“Come on, Chloe, you can do this. I love you so much,” said Beca.

The doctor and nurse talked Chloe through when to push and when to rest. After a good forty-five minutes of pushing, their daughter came screaming into the world.

“Chloe, we have a girl!” Beca exclaimed. They’d agreed not to learn the gender before the birth.

Both women began to cry. The doctor held up the little girl, gave both women a moment to give her a quick kiss, and handed her to the nurse to be weighed.

Chloe pushed out the placenta shortly after, and then they brought the baby to her for her first feed. Beca helped her get their daughter latched.

“She’s so beautiful, and I love you so much,” said Beca.

“I love you, too.”

“What’s her name?” asked the nurse.

“Elizabeth Katherine,” said Chloe.

“Ellie-Kate for short,” said Beca.

They’d agreed that their middle names went together beautifully for their daughter. Beca was relieved they’d had a girl because they hadn’t totally agreed on a boy’s name. Beca took some pictures of Chloe nursing their baby, as well as a few of the new mama and baby together.

She asked the nurse to hold off for just a minute or two before taking the baby so she could tell her son.

She FaceTimed Jesse. “Hey, Beca. I assume you have some news?”

“I do, but please put Johnny on. He should know first.”

Johnny came to the screen. “Hi, Mommy. Hi, Mama Chloe.”

“Hey, dude. You have a baby sister,” said Beca. She turned her phone so he could see her. “This is Ellie-Kate.”

“Hi!” Johnny exclaimed. “I’m your big brother, Johnny.”

Ellie opened her eyes for just a moment before shutting them again.

“So, what do you think?” asked Beca.

“I think it’s cool that I have a half-brother and a half-sister now,” said Johnny.

“Yeah, you do,” said Chloe. “I’m sure you’re going to be a big help when we get home.”

“That’s my job. But I’m not changing poopy diapers. Yuck!”

Beca told their families while the nurse took the baby for her first bath and a few routine tests. She called her publicist to let her know about the baby, requesting that she simply state that she and her wife welcomed a healthy baby girl and that all were doing well.

That night, when Jesse brought Johnny to visit his new little sister, Beca couldn’t help but smile as she saw her son holding his baby sister.

Chloe looked over at her. “What are you smiling about?”

“I’m so glad I took Johnny to that petting zoo.”


End file.
